A Matter Of Trust
by DayDreeamer
Summary: "Quando criança, Isabella viveu o inferno nas mãos de quem deveria protege-la. Ela já é uma adulta, mas nunca superou seus traumas do passado. O psicologo que Isabella procura, Edward, é imediatamente marcado pela jovem e quer ajuda-la a todo custo. Mas para isso, precisa ganhar a confiança dela. Tarefa que ele logo percebe não ser fácil." Resumo lindo da Danda Jabur ;
1. Capitulo I

Capítulo I

Quando nos formamos em psicologia, ouvimos muitos casos, muitas histórias, algumas histórias de uma vida outras apenas coisas passageiras. Vemos crianças com medo do escuro, adolescentes querendo conselhos sobre os namorados, idosos que chegam só pela companhia e pelo sorriso. Algures em meu passado como psicologo, houve um senhor que vinha só pelo café e sorrisos de Alice, a rececionista do consultório.

Mas existem sempre histórias piores e pessoas que marcam... foi assim com Isabella.

- Bom dia, Alice – cumprimentei sorrindo.

- Dr. Cullen, preciso que assine esses papéis – pediu apontando onde eu deveria assinar – Ah, e sabe aquela senhora que não consegue engravidar?

- Rose? – perguntei levantando o olhar para Alice.

- Então, ela desmarcou, explicou que tem consulta com um obstetra, acho que vai marcar a FIV logo, logo.

Sorri. Rose definitivamente merecia uma criança, mas nunca conseguiu, isso levou a depressões atrás de depressões. Estava se consultando comigo fazia mais de 5 meses. Eu gostava dela, era simpática, timida, quieta no canto dela. Não demorou para falar sobre seus problemas, o que facilitou em muito meu trabalho.

- Pode ser, Dr.? – perguntou Alice.

- Desculpe, o que disse? – pedi voltando à Terra.

- Marquei um dos pacientes da fila de espera no lugar da Rose, tudo bem?

- Sim, lógico que sim – disse sorrindo enquanto fui caminando até meu gabinete.

Hoje seria um dia calmo, sextas sempre são assim, pouca gente entrando e saindo, principalmente logo pela manhã.

Liguei o computador e reli os casos para hoje antes de almoço:

Jasper Whitlock era o primeiro, eu gostava dele, gostava mesmo, era muito calmo, extremamente calmo às vezes. No ínicio os pais pensavam que houvesse alguma coisa psicologica que o estivesse afetando para que fosse tão calmo, mas a verdade é que Jasper sofria de maus tratos na escola desde os 9 anos e nunca tinha dito a ninguém.

Tanya Denali. Aí está alguém que não gosto de atender. É só mais uma pirralha mimada que não sabe o que fazer com tanto dinheiro. Consultar um psicologo foi só uma manobra de chamar atenção dos pais.

Jacob Black. Se juntarmos esse e Tanya numa picadora e picarmos bem, o resultado não dá para fazer nem meia pessoa decente. Jogador de futebol, menino rico e com um grande atraso mental... não, a mente dele está toda funcional, ele só não é muito inteligente. A orientadora da escola o obrigou a frequentar um psicologo graças a seu mau comportamento.

Emmett McCarty. Sofre de Síndrome de Supermasculinidade, o que faz com que seja, por natureza, uma pessoa agressiva. No entanto, essa condição pode ser modificada se a pessoa aprender a se controlar. E era isso que eu e Emmett estavamos fazendo nos últimos meses.

Isabella Swan. A garota nova que vinha no lugar de Rose. Pelo histórico, Isabella tinha 23 anos e o motivo da consulta era um trauma de infância.

Traumas de Infância são muitas vezes os mais complicados e eu soube que o de Isabella era complicado assim que nossa primeira consulta começou.

Ela entrou na minha sala olhando o chão e assim permanceu durante toda a consulta. Nunca disse uma única palavra. Não tirou os óculos de sol. Ficou sentada e encolhida o tempo todo. Na hora de sair, ela simplesmente se levantou, abriu a porta e foi.

Em 3 anos de profissão, eu nunca tinha visto algo assim. Pessoas choravam, outras contavam coisas que não importavam, sempre fugindo do assunto, havia quem não falasse, mas acenasse que sim ou não com a cabeça, mas nunca, nunca houve alguém que se isolasse e me ignorasse por 1h inteira.

Então nunca esperei que voltasse... até um dia, 3 meses depois.

- Dr. Cullen – chamou Alice, batendo na porta para chamar minha atenção – Posso mandar entrar a próxima paciente?

Olhei confuso entre Alice e meu computador, não havia mais ninguém hoje.

- Ela acabou de chegar, eu sei que deveria ter avisado, mas acho que vai querer atendê-la – disse já saindo.

Quando Isabella entrou, tal como tinha entrado há 3 meses atrás, eu não falei. Esperei que se sentasse e me preparei para mais 1h de silêncio.

Vi quando se remexeu na cadeira, quando entrelaçou as mãos e brincou com seus dedos. Alguns minutos mais tarde levou seus joelhos acima e os abraçou com força e... fungou, devagar, quase impercetivel. Eu quis perguntar o que aconteceu. Quis dizer que estava tudo bem, mas então Isabella falou.

- Ele... ele me... bateu – confessou devagar.

Me levantei e caminhei até perto dela, mas Isabella se encolheu ainda mais e eu recuei.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou te fazer mal.

- Você não pode contar isso a ninguém, eu sei que não pode. Qualquer coisa como seu estatuto profissional, se contar eu não volt...

- Eu não vou contar, pode falar – a descansei.

Fungou de novo. Houve um soluço. Silêncio.

- Ele me bateu – repetiu – Antes de morrer.

- Isabella, quem bateu em você? – perguntei enquanto me sentava no chão, encostado à secretária.

- Ele me bateu algumas vezes e... – Então Isabella levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, seus olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Ele tentou algo mais com você? – perguntei.

- Ele... fez, muitas vezes – confessou soluçando ao mesmo tempo – Até que... ele... ele... não sei o que foi, mas ele... até que...

- Tudo bem, Isabella, podemos parar aqui se não quiser contar mais, se não estiver prep...

- Ele levou um amigo com ele, foi muito pior dessa vez. Eles me magoaram... muito. Me humilharam. Esse amigo não foi o único, ele levou mais. E ela nunca quis saber, não ligou, deixou que ele fizesse. Ela tinha medo também. Ele fez isso com ela... sim, ele fez – Isabella falava muito rápido agora e olhava fixamente um ponto na parede – Mas então eles morreram e eu fiquei sozinha, mas tudo estava bem... eu estava sozinha, mas estava bem... sim, tudo bem, melhor... mas ele apareceu... mas não... não... ele apareceu, mas não sabe... não pode saber...

A uma altura o discurso de Isabella deixou de fazer sentido e o choro parou. Então ela se calou, voltou a olhar o chão e esperou até ser hora de sair e saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

**Então, essa é a minha primeira fic com toda essa carga dramática. E é beeem complexa. Então, dependendo da resposta das leitoras, eu vou ou não continuar. Ideias eu tenho... muuuuitas, mas escrever para ninguém não faz sentido.**

**Beijo!**

**DayDreeamer**


	2. Capitulo II

_Hey, flores! Tudo bem? Então, essa fic não está sendo tão bem recebida quanto eu tinha pensado, o que é uma pena, porque ela ainda tinha muuito para dar. No entanto, eu já tinha 2 capítulos prontos, então está aí o segundo. Vamos ver como corre e esperar por comentários.___

_Beijo,__  
__DayDreeamer_

Capítulo II

À medida que os dias iam passando, as coisas com Isabella só ficavam mais estranhas. Ela voltou mais algumas vezes, sempre sem marcar, o que me fez pensar que só vinha quando não aguentava mais. Em todas as vezes que voltou repetiu tudo o que já tinha contado e em outros dias simplesmente veio e chorou.

A uma dada altura, eu comecei a viver para o caso de Isabella. Falei com outros psicólogos pedindo conselhos, tentei psiquiatras também. À noite quando chegava a casa, minha rotina era pesquisar mais e mais sobre como poderia ajudá-la.

Mas tudo isso era inútil se Isabella não me contasse mais do que tinha acontecido com ela então, passados 4 meses, resolvi mudar minha tática.

Eu substituiria a velha ideia de falar de traumas, por conversas suaves. Isso mesmo, eu ia falar com Isabella sobre... sei lá... formas de conservar Inhame.

Tudo o que eu queria era que ela confiasse em mim, porque essa bolha em que Isabella vivia era _uma questão de confiança._

Estávamos em pleno Inverno. Não era apenas mais um Inverno normal, era Inverno no Reino Unido. Gelo. Neve. Frio. Vento. Chuva.

Numa quarta-feira pela manhã resolvi chegar mais cedo ao consultório, já tinha avisado Alice disso e a dispensei pela primeira hora. Quando chegou, minha secretária trazia na mão um chocolate quente com canela para mim. Isso fez meu dia, isso e uma visita de Isabella durante a minha hora de almoço.

Como todas as suas visitas, ela chegou, sentou, olhou para o chão e algum tempo depois começou.

- Ela viu... ele a obrigou a ver e... – começou lentamente.

Me levantei da cadeira, abri as cortinas do escritório deixando entrar luz e então passei pela frente da minha secretária e me encostei.

- Bom dia, Isabella – cumprimentei – Eu queria perguntar uma coisa – comecei.

Isabella levantou a cabeça e parou de falar esperando minha pergunta.

- Você sabe como conservar Inhame? – perguntei rapidamente.

A expressão de Isabella foi de assustada para confusa em segundos, mas continuou séria.

- O que quero propôr é que deixemos de lado esse assunto pesado – esclareci enquanto puxava uma cadeira e me sentava – Nós dois já percebemos que vir aqui e vomitar sua história não está funcionando. E eu não vou conseguir te ajudar enquanto não souber mais sobre você. Então vamos nos conhecer – disse sorrindo – Hm... você estuda ou trabalha?

Acho que essa foi a gota de água para Isabella no meu consultório. Ela simplesmente se levantou e saiu. Talvez tenha interpretado mal o que eu quis com essa nova forma de aburdar o assunto. A questão é que algum tempo mais tarde, eu viria a descobrir que Isabella tinha medo de estar perto de homens e que essa pergunta fez com que algo despertasse nela seu sentido de proteção. Ela tinha me visto como alguém que não podia magoá-la, uma aproximação minha e acabou com suas certezas.

Dias se passaram. Pensei em ir atrás dela, mas sinceramente, com todos esses traumas, Isabella não precisava de um perseguidor em sua vida. E eu estava certo de que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela voltaria. Além disso, havia muito trabalho no consultório, o que me mantinha ocupado pela maior parte do tempo. Nessa altura, o meu caso mais trabalhoso estava sendo o caso de Emmett, como seria suposto controlar a raiva de um homem de 25 anos com mais de 1,90m? Se Emmett metesse a mão em cima de qualquer pessoa, ele a esmagaria na hora. Para complicar ainda mais, ele estava tendo problemas com a aprendizagem e com a fala, isso porque Emmett era, apesar de tudo, um caso de sucesso. Entrou para a faculdade, estava cursando desporto e se dando razoavelmente bem. Mas dispensar a ajuda de um terapeuta da fala era impensável para toda a gente... menos para Emmett.

Meses se passaram. Confesso que comecei a tentar pesquisar mais sobre Isabella, mas a menina era um fantasma. Não deixou qualquer forma de contato na ficha de paciente. Não estava inscrita em nenhuma atividade na zona e, por mais que eu procurasse notícias antigas sobre algum caso que se parecesse com o dela, eu simplesmente não tinha informações sucifientes.

Isso foi uma tortura.

Eu ficava deitado em minha cama, imaginando onde ela estaria, com quem ela estaria. Pensando que ela poderia estar chorando naquele exato momento, que precisava de ajuda. Eu queria ajudar, queria mesmo, mas sem a cooperação dela era ímpossivel.

Então todo esse sofrimento e preocupação acabaram, exatos 7 meses depois de nossa última consulta.

Eu estava relaxando, tomando um banho quente depois de uma semana de trabalho em cheio, quando o telefone tocou.

- Dr. Cullen, ainda bem que o encontro – dizia Alice acelerada – Nós temos um problema.

Confesso que isso me assustou. Alice não era propriamente a pessoa mais calma do mundo, ela era bem estranha e louca na realidade, pensei em consultá-la por hiperatividade algumas vezes, mas se Alice dizia que havia um problema, então havia um problema.

- Isabella está aqui. Chegou pedindo para falar com você, eu disse que tinha ido para casa, mas agora ela quer sua morada. Eu não posso dar essa informação. Expliquei isso para ela – parou e respirou fundo – Ela está chorando, sentada no chão da sala de espera. Não sai daqui. O que eu faço?

_Isabella._

O nome dela bastou para que eu saisse pela casa procurando roupa, sapatos, chaves do carro e gritando pelo telefone para que Alice dissesse que eu estava indo.

Eu nunca tinha chegado ao meu consultório tão rápido como naquela noite. Ela era minha paciente, estava mexendo com meu ego profissional.

Estava mexendo _comigo_.

E quando cheguei à clínica, a cena não poderia ser mais tocante. Alice estava sentada no chão, abraçando seus joelhos, com seu queixo pousado sobre eles, enquanto observava uma Isabella miserável. Tudo o que era possível ver em Isabella eram suas lágrimas escorrendo e borrando todo seu rosto. Seus olhos inchados, vermelhos e cansados. Ela tremia, era impossível não reparar nisso e tinha sua pele manchada de nódoas negras, arranhões e sangue.

Não houve uma única célula de meu corpo que duvidasse do que faria naquele momento. Eu me aproximei. Ela não se encolheu. Não se desviou. Eu a carreguei até meu consultório e a deitei na chaise long e pedi a Alice um chá. Procurei o kit de primeiros socorros e limpei cada arranhão, cada gota de sangue que escorria. Eu passei creme em cada nódoa negra que marcava sua pele e ela nunca, nem por um segundo se desviou ou se encolheu.

Isabella tomou o chá com alguns calmantes que lhe dei e acabou adormecendo.

- Ela vai ficar aqui? – perguntou Alice baixinho.

Não foi preciso pensar sobre isso. Não havia hipótese de eu deixar Isabella sozinha naquela chaise long desconfortável. Eu a estava levando para casa, comigo.

Eu a protegeria.

Eu a ajudaria.

Eu estava tentando _curá-la_.

_Então é isso meninas. Queria pedir que dessem uma passagem nas outras fics que escrevi (tudo one-shots)__  
__**Elevator**__, __**A Caminho do Ouro **__e __**Monday Morning **__(tradução)_


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

A noite estava fria e chuvosa, as nuvens que assombraram Forks durante o dia se transformaram em raios e trovões durante a noite. No entanto, algo me dizia que não haveria um único habitante de Forks surpreso pela chuva inesperada em pleno Verão. Eram cerca de umas quatro horas da manhã e a casa estava congelando ao ponto de a roupa na cama não ser suficiente. Depois de rolar algumas vezes tentando evitar levantar para procurar mais cobertores, desisti e fui até à sala ligar o aquecimento e procurar roupa para minha cama. Depois de tudo tratado voltei e me deitei, fechei os olhos e fiquei esperando o sono chegar. Mas algo estava faltando e eu não podia dizer o que era, até que um trovão mais forte acertou uma árvore no jardim e um soluço quebrou o silêncio da casa.

_Isabella_.

Como eu podia ter esquecido Isabella? Não era normal alguém dormindo em casa, mas daí a esquecer...

Saí da cama correndo e pegando cobertores para ela enquanto ia até seu quarto, quando cheguei na porta parei, respirei fundo e bati.

- Isabella, posso entrar? – perguntei sem resposta – Eu ouvi você chorando, está tudo bem? Vim com alguns cobertores também se quiser.

Mas não houve resposta, apenas mais soluços e podia jurar que ela estava ficando mais aflita. Então desisti de bater na porta e entrei, acendendo a luz e encontrando Isabella no canto do quarto, abraçando seus joelhos e chorando. Eu já tinha a visto assim, isso não era novidade, mas de alguma forma era diferente agora, porque ela estava aqui, em minha casa, sob minha proteção e eu não estava fazendo nada para ajudá-la.

- Isabella, o que aconteceu? Vem aqui, deixa eu te aj... – no mesmo instante em que avancei para ela, ela se encolheu e chorou mais.

Ela estava com medo de mim?

- Não quero – ouvi Isabella dizendo entre soluços.

E então entendi que aquilo não estava dando certo, ela não estava confiando em mim e eu não estava ajudando. Sabia que ela não tinha família, podia sentir isso e sabia que não estava recebendo nem uma gota de amor... de _ninguém_. Eu queria poder fazer com que se sentisse em casa, fazer com que ela confiasse em mim, me quisesse por perto.

Então Esme entrou em meu pensamento como um trovão e eu sabia o que fazer. Corri para a cozinha e preparei duas canecas, uma minha e uma de Isabella. Eu não tinha metade do jeito que minha mãe tinha, para ser sincero eu não sabia sequer o que meter dentro daquela caneca, mas isso era bem melhor do que esperar Isabella adormecer chorando no canto do quarto de hóspedes.

Então voltei para o quarto e me sentei encostado na parede, perto de Isabella, mas longe o suficiente para que ela não se assustasse. Pousei as duas canecas no chão, uma taça de pintarolas e marshmallows e um frasco de canela em pó.

- Você gosta de chocolate, certo? - perguntei sorrindo e olhando para ela enquanto dividia tudo entre minha caneca e a sua – Quer dizer, todo o mundo gosta.

Ela não respondeu. No final, empurrei uma das canecas para ela, mas Isabella não se mexeu.

- Sabe uma coisa? – comecei, disposto a contar minha história para ela – Essa caneca é da Dona Esme, ela não ia gostar nem um pouco de saber que estou emprestando a alguém, mas se minha mãe a conhecesse ia amar você, então acho que está tudo bem – sorri fraco e encarei o chão – Você ia gostar dela, tenho certeza que sim. Esme é aquela força da Natureza, sempre de lá para cá, tentando ser melhor, fazer melhor. Me criou sozinha com muito amor, acho que isso acabou compensando a falta que meu pai me fez. Minha mãe soube ser mãe e pai ao mesmo tempo – parei algum tempo e suspirei.

- Ele morreu. Eu tinha 4 anos, mas lembro daquela noite como se tivesse sido ontem. Durante a tarde anunciaram que os soldados estavam voltando para casa. Meu pai era um soldado, ele mal me conheceu. Disseram que estavam voltando nessa noite, assim sem mais nem menos. A guerra tinha acabado. Eles voltaria naquela noite... os que tivessem sobrevivido.

Ri um pouco lembrando da excitação daquele dia e, mesmo não olhando para ela, eu sabia que Isabella estava me encarando, prestando atenção.

- Nós tinhamos esse ritual. Minha mãe chegava em casa trazendo meu chocolate preferido, então ela derretia tudo enquanto me contava uma história na cozinha. Você acredita que nós tinhamos um sofá na cozinha só por isso? – confessei rindo e sentindo uma lágrima escorrer – É, nós tinhamos. Aí ela juntava leite e mais um monte de coisas que eu nunca decorei. Pegava uma taça igual a essa que eu trouxe cheia de coisas que ela sabia que eu gostava e nós ficávamos lá lendo e bebendo chocolate quente. Era nosso ritual. Só nosso. – disse passando a mão pelo cabelo e fungando – Naquela noite ela chegou trazendo mais chocolate e uma caneca nova, a _caneca do papai_ dizia ela. Eu nunca tinha estado tão feliz em minha vida inteira. Esme até levou um banco alto para perto dela e me ensinou a derreter o chocolate. Fizemos tudo juntos. Eu ajudei a limpar a casa e deixar tudo bonito. Mamãe escolheu uma roupa bonita para mim, eu escolhi um vestido para ela. Eu lembro. Era um vestido amarelo. Ela odiava aquele vestido, mas foi papai quem deu para ela, então era especial. Nessa noite não houve história, nós levámos o sofá até à sala e ficámos lá esperando o papai com nosso chocolate quente, a gente ia ensinar ele nosso ritual. Nós esperámos tanto tempo. Minha mãe sempre dizendo que estava quase, só faltava mais um pouquinho. Sabe, eu ainda consigo ouvir sua voz. "Vamos Ed, não durma meu bem, papai está chegando. Não quer abraçar o papai, meu amor?". E eu continuava segurando meus olhos para não fecharem, porque só faltava um pouquinho. – funguei e respirei bem fundo - Mas ele nunca veio, nunca chegou.

Acabei sem tentar conter as lágrimas e fungando alto.

- Eu... eu sinto... sinto muito – ouvi Isabella dizendo.

Olhei para o canto do quarto e ela ainda estava lá, mas sem choro, sem fungar. Só ela, quieta, escondida num canto. Fugindo dos seus medos e das suas histórias complicadas. Ela era tão frágil, qualquer um podia ver isso. Eu queria poder abraçá-la e mostrar que ia ficar tudo bem, que nós podiamos comprar uma caneca só dela, _a caneca da Isabella_, e criar nosso próprio ritual.

- Tudo bem – disse já me levantando e limpando as lágrimas – Você deveria dormir – aconselhei – Vem cá, eu vou te ajudar a lev...

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, não toque em mim, não chegue perto – disse rapidamente.

Mas Isabella não se encolheu, não gritou, não chorou... ela só não queria que eu me aproximasse, eu podia entender isso, havia uma distância de segurança, um limite entre sua zona de conforto e o caos, eu entendia e respeitava isso.

- Tudo bem – informei pegando os cobertores e oferecendo para ela – Mas usa isso aqui, está frio.

Isabella pegou os cobertores, ela realmente os pegou, da minha mão, sem me tocar, mas ela pegou. Então esperou que eu saisse. Peguei minha caneca, a taça e a canela e dei um passo para pegar a dela, na qual continuava todo o chocolate, e sair.

- Eu vou beber isso – informou rispida.

Então eu apenas dei boas noites e sai do quarto de Isabella quase fazendo algum tipo de dança da vitória, porque ela falou comigo. Era a primeira vez que ela falava _comigo_ e não _para_ mim. Aquelas palavras, suas palavras eram minhas, só minhas, não um relato do que aconteceu em sua vida, um desabafo.

Naquela noite eu soube que ia funcionar. Não sabia _como_. Não sabia _quando_. Não sabia... não sabia nada, a não ser que ia funcionar, _tinha_ que funcionar.

Por Isabella.

Por _mim_...

Hey flores lindas do meu jardim! Tudo bem? Eu já postei um capítulo hoje, mas esse estava escrito já e eu recebi um total de 7 reviews só desse capítulo de AMOT (nossa, eu deveria ter feito um titulo com um E no final, ficava bonitinho, neh? AMOTE)

Então, pode não parecer, mas eu sou um amor, então de recompensa, mais um capitulo para minhas flores.

Ahh, alguém reparou na sinopse nova? Cortesia da flor Danda Jabur. Obrigada flor, pela sinopse e pela review linda.

Obrigada à Danda e a todas as outras meninas que comentaram

Beijo

DayDreeamer


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Eu tinha Isabella dormindo no quarto de hóspedes do lado do meu. Cheia de ferimentos e fraca. Então, eu sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido recentemente e, para ser bem sincero, estava com um medo do caralho que alguém estivesse voltando do passado para o presente. E isso era mais que um "acho", era um pressentimento. Eu não achava que isabella estava sendo abusada nesse momento, pela forma como ela falava isso já tinha passado, mas agora eu estava com medo.

Sair para a clínica naquela manhã estava sendo complicado. Eu estava pronto, vestido e com minha pasta nas mãos, mas andando no corredor de um lado para outro, pensando se deveria deixar Isabella sozinha. A verdade é que eu sabia que ela se sentia minimamente segura em minha casa ou ela já teria fugido durante a noite, mas Isabella era muito incostante. O que é certo agora de repente passa a errado. E ela estava com medo de mim de qualquer das formas, de mim e de qualquer outro homem, então não dava para chegar e chamar qualquer um para ficar de olho nela durante todo o dia. Principalmente porque eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava a prendendo em minha casa, mesmo que fosse exatamente isso que eu estava tentando fazer. Depois, tinha outro problema, eu não conhecia ninguém de confiança com que ela pudesse ficar. Alice estaria trabalhando comigo durante todo o dia e minha mãe... bem, minha mãe trabalhava por conta própria, fazendo seu próprio horário, mas prendê-la por um dia inteiro era demais. Ainda assim, ela era minha única alternativa.

- Mãe, eu estou precisando de você.

Isso bastou, para que vinte minutos depois, Esme aparecesse em minha casa quase checando meus sinais vitais. Então eu precisei explicar tudo por alto, já que contar o que Isabella tinha me contando estava fora de hipótese, graças ao sigilo profissional. Eu pensei em todas as maneiras que minha mãe poderia reagir. Ela poderia ficar brava, dizendo que trazer uma paciente para casa não fazia sentido. Ela poderia chorar pela vida de Isabella. Ou ela poderia ficar sem reação a tanta informação. Mas eu nunca esperei que ela desse um sorrisinho e dissesse:

- Então ela veio procurar você.

Eu estava contando tudo tão rápido que minha mente demorou para processar o que ela tinha dito e aí eu me calei e fiquei olhando minha mãe.

- Longa história, meu amor. Eu conto para você quando chegar da clínica, ok? Agora, onde ela está? – ela disse já se levantando e começando a subir as escadas para o primeiro andar.

Ainda confuso eu só a segui e indiquei a porta do quarto de hóspedes.

- Você ainda vai ter que me explicar isso muito bem, entendeu Dona Esme? – falei enquanto agarrava minha pasta e começava a sair.

A verdade é que eu não estava certo de querer saber de onde minha mãe conhecia Isabella. Esme trabalhava como assistente social, ou seja, ela precisava ficar seguindo o caso de pessoas com dificuldades financeiras ou com qualquer problema em sua vida. Para resumir, Esme estava ajudando as pessoas a seguir novos rumos em suas vidas. Ajudando presos a conseguir um novo emprego, ajudando drogados a encontrar uma clínica de reabilitação. Ajudando pessoas como meus pacientes a encontrar psicólogos como eu.

Imaginar que ela conhecia Isabella do trabalho já era mau o suficiente.

Mas minha mãe tinha esse trabalho de voluntaria que ela fazia durante a noite, duas noites por semana. Ela ficava vagando pela cidade com uma equipe, uma carrinha, cobertores e refeições. Eles distribuiam essas coisas para pessoas que viviam na rua.

Imaginar minha mãe conhecendo Isabella da rua, era ainda pior.

Então nessa manhã quando cheguei à clínica, eu não era eu. Minha mente estava muito longe de tudo o que estava acontecendo e minha concentração tinha ido pro espaço. Graças a alguém lá em cima que parecia ir com minha cara naquela quarta-feira, todos os casos do dia eram simples ou primeiras consultas.

Atendi Emmett que estava se tornando num dos casos de maior sucesso que já tinha entrado em meu consultório. Tinha passado uma semana desde nossa última consulta e ele não tinha tentado agredir ninguém, não tinha faltado às aulas, não tinha gritado com sua mãe ou com os vizinhos e tinha começado a terapia da fala. O que sinceramente, poderia ajudar em muito meu trabalho. Além disso, ela estava feliz, todo animado sobre ter conhecido uma menina nova no hospital. Então ele falou sobre ela a sessão inteira e, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse visto essa menina, eu poderia dizer que já a conhecia porque ele contou tudo sobre ela.

Mas quarta-feira era dia de receber novos casos, exeto aqueles que entravam no lugar de consultas desmarcadas. Então eu recebi mais uma tonelada de problemas naquele dia. No entando, a primeira consulta tinha essa coisa de ser muito superficial, logo os problemas não tinham nem começado.

No final do dia, Alice chegou na minha sala pedindo que assinasse alguns papéis. Depois de assinar tudo ela ainda ficou lá, olhando como se precisasse falar alguma coisa.

- Alice, alguma coisa que queira perguntar? – disse enquanto me recostava na cadeira e apontava outra para que ela se sentasse.

Ela deu alguns passos, se sentou e pousou a pasta em cima da secretária.

- Eu queria saber como está aquela menina, Isabella – começou – Ela está melhor?

E essa era a pergunta para a qual eu nunca parecia ter resposta.

_Isabella está melhorando?_

- Eu não sei Alice. A levei para casa e acho que estará mais segura lá, mas ainda assim alguma coisa está muito mal contanda nessa história. Isabella chegou na clínica toda ferida, alguma coisa não está bem.

Alice fez uma cara de entendimento.

- Ela estava chorando tanto quando chegou, você não tem noção. Ela ficou perguntando por você até chegar – disse apoiando os cotovelos na secretária e depois o queixo em suas mãos – Quando eu disse que você estava chegando, ela ficava repetindo que tinha que ser rápido, muito rápido. Eu disse que tinha tempo, porque eu nunca iria fechar a clínica sem que você chegasse para buscá-la. Então ela abraçou mais os joelhos e começou dizendo alguma coisa sem sentido.

Isso chamou minha atenção, cheguei a cadeira mais perto e pedi a Alice que repetisse o que ela tinha dito.

- Eu não sei, ela ficou falando _outro_ o tempo todo, dizendo que não podia sair da clínica. Ela ficava dizendo isso vezes e vezes sem conta até eu dizer que estava vendo seu carro na esquina e ela parou.

- Outro? Mais nada? Nenhum nome? Ela não disse porque precisava ficar dentro da clínica?

Alice ficou pensando.

- Não Ed, ela só disse isso mesmo.

Levantei de minha cadeira, juntei todos os documentos na pasta. Eu precisava falar com ela sobre esse _outro_. Isso não estava ajudando meu mau pressentimento.

Quando estava saindo Alice continuou olhando para mim, brincando com seus dedos e mordendo seus lábios.

- Hm... mais alguma coisa Alice? – perguntei parando em frente dela.

- Bem, sim... é que, você sabe que eu me preocupo com seus pacientes, não é? – eu acenei afirmativamente – Então, eu estive checando sua agenda hoje e... bem, Jasper não marcou nenhuma consulta desde sua última sessão, há 3 semanas e eu pens...

- Ele está de férias, com sua família, acho que foram pro Texas se não me engano. Mas estará voltando próxima semana.

Alice abriu um sorriso e todo seu corpo pareceu relaxar.

- Ah, certo. Deve ser Texas mesmo, ele é de lá.

Fiquei olhando para ela e sorrindo, havia alguma coisa nessa história que estava escapando entre meus dedos.

- Você não está sabendo muito sobre ele, Alice? – perguntei sorrindo para ela.

- Eu? Não, claro que não. Ele só comentou... sabe, enquanto esperava sua consulta, ele não... nós não estamos falando ou algo do genero – eu estava rindo do seu jeito atrapalhado – Droga Ed, ele é seu paciente.

- Tudo bem, Ali. Não estou dizendo nada... – disse enquanto sorria e ia saindo da clínica – Até amanhã.

_Hey flores!__  
__Então, eu quero agradecer muito todas as reviews. Recebi no último capítulo um total de 6, isso já me deixa alegrinha. Agora, estou estranhando uma coisa, o pessoal daqui está ganhando o do Nyah! Mas o que é isso? Eles sempre fazem mais reviews. Estou achando vocês muito lindinhos! VAMOS CONTINUAR ISSO. Enfim, respondi a todo o mundo, certo? Se não respondi, gritem comigo que eu respondo.__  
__Agora, vamos combinar uma coisa. Vocês podem deixar vossas questões nas reviews, aí eu posto aqui para todos verem e vamos TODOS JUNTOS tentar ir descobrindo a história, boa? Vou dando umas dicas em cada capitulo, ok?__  
__Então, primeiras perguntas:_

___**ONDE A BELLA MORA?**____**  
**__**COM QUEM ELA TEM CONTATO?**____**  
**__**COMO ELA PAGA ESSAS CONSULTAS?**____**  
**__**COMO ELA SOBREVIVE?**____**  
**__**COMO ELA ENCONTROU EDWARD?**____**  
**__**O QUE ACONTECEU PARA ELA CHEGAR TODA FERIDA?**_

___Nosso Ed é um livro aberto, porque não há perguntas nenhumas sobre ele.__  
_

_Quarta ou quinta eu posto novo capítulo_

_Respondendo reviews de TODOS os capítulos:_

LeticiaM – Hey flor! Que bom que está gostando da fic. Ela já está postada noutro site, lá no Nyah! Mas obrigada pela dica. Beijo e espero continuar a ver você por aqui.

Lizz – Hey, é... essa Bella não faz o mínimo sentido, pobrezinha. Mas eu ainda amo ela! Beijooo

Jenni A.S.M – Estou feliz que esteja gostando, agora tem todos esses capítulos para ir lendo. Espero continuar a vê-la por aqui. Beijo

Danda jabur – Hey flor, já falei com você por PM mesmo, ou então acabava enchendo esse capítulo só com sua resposta. Espero continuar a ter você por aqui. Agora, não vou ser fala barato que nem certas pessoas e vou me despedir de você, sabendo que já vou receber mais uma mega review linda desse novo capitulo. Beijo

Sissi – Meu anjo, desculpa, você não viu sua primeira review porque eu sou muito burra, ainda não tinha percebido que tenho que aceitar review de guest, então já aceitei as suas. Obrigada pelo apoio. Não desisto não, fica descansada. Beijoo

Thais – Fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero ver você por aqui mais vezes. Beijo

Danda Jabur – Nossa, eu não vou falar com você de novo! Ahahah, beijo!


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Entrei em casa despindo o casaco e pousando minha pasta em qualquer lado. O que eu queria mesmo era saber alguma coisa de Isabella.

- Mãe – chamei já começando a correr para subir as escadas.

- Aqui, meu amor. Na cozinha – ouvi ela respondendo.

Voltei para trás ainda correndo e chegando na cozinha.

- Com ela está? – pedi com urgência.

Minha mãe ficou me olhando séria algum tempo, depois colocou suas mãos na cintura e abriu um sorrisinho.

- Nossa, boa tarde para você também – disse piscando, depois puxou uma das cadeiras da cozinha e se sentou, indicando que fizesse o mesmo – Sua menina está bem, não precisa se preocupar. Agora, nós precisamos falar.

Sabe aquele tom de voz que sua mãe usa para começar falando sobre como suas notas estão péssimas e como você esqueceu de limpar toda a porcaria do cachorrinho que você mesmo chorou para trazer para casa semana passada, jurou tomar conta e aí cansou? Então... eu não lembrava de ter pedido nenhum cachorrinho...

- Edward, vou precisar de você para procurar um sítio para Isabella ficar. Ela não pode ficar aqui, você sabe disso – falou e então se inclinou sobre a mesa, baixando a voz – Se ela meter um pé fora dessa casa sozinha, ele vai acabar encontrando ela.

Como assim? Ele vai encontrar ela? Quem vai encontrar Isabella? E porque raios essa histórias estava parecendo como uma ameaça de alguém?

- Ok, querido. Talvez eu precise contar algumas coisas para você.

Passei minha mão pelo cabelo e suspirei pesadamente, algo me dizia que Isabella não tinha me contando nem metade da história.

- Fazendo essa versão bem mais resumida. Você já entendeu que ela foi abusada, não entendeu? – acenei afirmativamente, demorando para engolir – Ela foi abusada pelo pai, Edward. Desde pequenininha, o pai sempre abusou dela, sempre bateu e trouxe amigos e colegas de trabalho para conhecer a menina. E a mãe... ela nunca teve forças para lutar contra isso, sempre foi muito fraca, muito obdiente ao marido e pelo que eu entendi, ele batia nela também.

Eu já não estava sentado nessa hora, estava andando de um lado pro outro, gastando o chão da cozinha. Remoendo minha mente, pensando em como alguém teria coragem para fazer isso com uma criança e, confesso, pensando em mil e uma maneiras de matar o desgraçado, todos eles que encostaram num cabelo que seja de Isabella. Como eles foram capazes de magoar, de machucar alguém tão pequeno, tão inocente?

- Edward, se acalme ou eu não irei contar o resto – voltei a me sentar. Cotovelos apoiados na mesa, passando a mão em cada fio de meu cabelo, pensando em como um _pai_ fazia isso? – Eles morreram quando Isabella tinha 12 anos, a policia pensa que terá sido a mãe de Isabella a regar o quarto do casal com algum liquido inflamável enquanto ele dormia e então pegou fogo aos dois lá dentro enquanto Isabella estava na escola.

- Ela fez o quê? – perguntei olhando incrédulo.

- Ela... acho que ela pensou que isso seria para o melhor. Isabella estava sofrendo, ela estava sofrendo. Acho que nunca achou que Isabella fosse precisar de uma mãe no final disso tudo. Isabella acabou sendo criada em Strawberry Field, aquele orfanato em Liverpool. Você não pode imaginar o que isso significou para ela. Sempre morou numa cidadezinha americana, maior parte das vezes trancada em casa, Isabella não conhecia nada. Esse orfanato é misto, então ela sempre teve que conviver com garotos, passou 6 anos vivendo com esse medo, as meninas não gostavam dela. Depois sei que houve um grande historial de tentativas de adoção, mas ela sempre foi devolvida... ela nunca conseguiu ver um homem como sua figura paterna.

Subi uma mão indicando a Esme que parasse por um pouco, voltei a me levantar e andar pela cozinha, eu precisava absorver tudo isso. Como ela tinha sido devolvida? Isabella não era uma encomenda que fosse possível de devolver, era uma menininha precisando de amor e carinho. Porque alguém desistiria dela tão facilmente? Porque ninguém procurou ajudar a superar esses traumas?

- Edward, se acalme. – parei de andar e Esme tomou isso como um _continue_ – Então Isabella completou 18 anos e saiu do orfanato. Ela teve direito a uma herança de família, mas viveu na rua até que os advogados conseguissem liberar o dinheiro para ela.

Como assim Isabella viveu na rua? Como alguém mete a menina para fora do orfanato sem ajudar no futuro? Como ela comeu? Como ela... como ela sobreviveu sozinha?

- Acho que isso ainda durou alguns meses, até que a herança saiu e Isabella veio até mim. Pediu minha ajuda para arranjar um emprego. Ainda lembro de como ela chegou, toda envergonhada por ter que pedir ajuda. Eu acabei ajudando Isabella, mas arranjar um emprego para alguém que não consegue ficar perto de homens é complicado. Então ela acabou trabalhando na limpeza do colégio de St Leonards-Mayfield, perto daqui de Londres, é um colégio só de meninas. Isso fez a vida de Isabella bem mais estável, ela estava conseguindo pagar um pequeno quarto, tendo o suficiente para comer e para se vestir. Nunca mexendo na pequena herança de família.

Nessa altura eu tinha me sentado de novo e me acalmado, porque finalmente as coisas estavam certas e calmas. Isabella estava estável e tirando esse incidente que a levou de volta à clinica, ela estava bem

- Foi nessa altura que Isabella mexeu na herança, para pagar suas consultas. Eu indiquei você, falei de você com ela, acho que isso fez com que Isabella acabasse por te procurar, de alguma forma ela quase te conhecia. Eu me ofereci para pagar essas consultas, mas ela nunca aceitou e a última vez que a vi, Isabella estava trabalhando sua primeira semana, longe de procurar você. Então tudo estava indo bem.

Mais ou menos bem, na realidade, mas nós estávamos chegando lá.

- Mas aí ela reconheceu o irmão mais velho de uma das meninas como sendo um dos ex-colegas de trabalho do pai. Isso coincidiu com seu despedimento e... foi complicado, ela voltou a ficar na rua, durante esse tempo em que ela desapareceu, ficou vivendo num carro velho que fazia parte da herança, há umas semanas o dinheiro que restava acabou e Isabella voltou a pedir nas ruas, esse _outro_ que ela reconheceu a encontrou e... o resto você sabe. Ele acha que ela vai contar tudo e ele tem uma família agora...

Respirei fundo, apoiando minha testa no tampo da mesa, fechando os olhos e digerindo tudo isso.

- Apanhar a confiança de Isabella não é tão complicado assim... ela nunca confiou em ninguém, então... se ela tivesse confiado e alguém tivesse violado essa confiança, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Isabella nunca recebeu carinho, acho que foi isso que fez com que ela tivesse procurado por você dessa vez. Você estava ouvindo a história dela, parecendo se preocupar... ela voltou pro sítio mais seguro que conhecia.

Levantei minha cabeça e esfreguei as temporas ainda respirando fundo.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Obrigada, acho que você pode ir agora.

Minha mãe entendeu a dica e se levantou.

- Vou só me despedir dela, querido. Já desço para me despedir de você também.

Os passos de Esme ecoaram pela cozinha e sala, eu podia ouvir quando ela chegou no primeiro andar.

Me levantei e fui até ao bar na sala e deitei num copo um pouco de whisky e fiquei sentado no chão, contra as costas do sofá, pensando no que raio eu ia fazer com tudo isso. Eu tinha pedido toda a história, agora eu sabia. E eu estava me segurando para não bater a merda da porta de casa e sair por aí, apanhando um pouco de ar e ficando sozinho. Eu precisava pensar. Mas, principalmente, sabia que deixar Isabella sozinha em casa não era uma opção... eu tinha que falar com ela sobre isso, mostrar que já sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Minha mãe desceu e deixou um beijo em minha testa batendo a porta em seguida, sem dizer mais nada. E então eu me peguei chorando, igual uma criança. Soluçando. Fungando. Isso estava me afetando mais do que eu podia admitir e as imagens que minha mente estava fazendo de Isabella morando na rua, sem ter como comer, sem ter o que vestir, ficando na chuva. Como ela ficou lá assim? Com medo? Ela tinha medo, eu sabia disso. Pessoas gritando com ela, maltratando, pisando nela todos os dias.

Eu queria subir e abraçar minha menina, dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, que não ia machucar ela, que nós iamos fazer isso juntos, curar suas feridas juntos. Queria dizer que ela nunca teria que sair de minha casa, nunca teria que se cruzar com quem não quisesse. Eu iria estar lá se ela ficasse doente, estaria lá beijando sua testa e tapando ela todas as noites, cuidando dela.

A bebida girando intata no fundo do copo estava me deixando enojado, imaginando quanto o pai de Isabella bebia antes de bater nela ou pior ainda, imaginando que ele fazia tudo aquilo com plena consciencia do mal que estava fazendo. Joguei o copo longe, batendo na parede com força e se desfazendo em mil pedaços.

E eu continuava chorando.

Querendo parar, mas ainda chorando.

Esperando que Isabella não ouvisse, mas ainda chorando.

Pedindo que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, mas ainda _chorando_.

..0.0

Hey flores! Capítulo drama, eu sei. Mas acho que as perguntas que andavam remexendo em vossas cabeças estão esclarecidas, não é? Pensamento positivo, daqui em diante, vai ser só melhorar... esperemos! Deixei alguma coisa por resolver que vocês queiram saber? Há coisas aí que eu explicarei mais à frente, mas posso ter me esquecido de alguma coisa então é só falarem.

Falando de reviews agora... o que aconteceu! As meninas do Nyah estão ganhando de longe. Como elas têm mais comentários? Vamos lá flores!

Respondendo:

Sissi: Hey flor! Então você acertou umas no meio dessas suposições, muito bem! Espero que isso tenha respondido bastante do que você tinha dúvida. Beijoo!

Sylvie Louvain: Hey flor! Isso do tamanho dos capítulos é um acordo comigo mesma... capítulos mais pequenos, postagens mais regulares ;) Enfim, espero que esteja gostando. Beijoooo!

Enfim, beijooooo e até sábado ou domingo!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Na manhã seguinte minhas costas doíam e eu sentia todo o peso de uma noite passada no sofá sobre meus ombros. Eu tinha adormecido na sala. Meu cabelo estava uma total bagunça, minhas roupas do dia anterior todas amassadas e meus olhos, provavelmente, pareciam cansados.

Me levantei e baguncei mais meu cabelo, já subindo as escadas até ao piso de cima, direto para o duche. A água quente me fez bem, relaxou meus músculos e me acordou para mais um dia. As memórias do dia anterior voltando num flash para mim. Esme contando a história de Isabella. Os abusos. A morte. Viver na rua. Algo simplesmente estava impedindo que eu digerisse essa história. Eu sabia que ela era minha responsabilidade agora, não porque eu era obrigado a isso, mas porque eu queria. Isabella estava debaixo do meu teto, onde nenhum outro paciente tinha estado, eu sabia que algo estava errado. Não era com ela, era comigo. O que eu estava fazendo? Esme provavelmente estava certa, sugerindo que nós deveriamos procurar um lugar para Isabella ficar, alguma coisa como um abrigo, mas eu não conseguia fazer isso. Precisava ter ela aqui, saber o que estava acontecendo em cada momento do dia, saber que ela estava dormindo no quarto do lado do meu e que estava bem. Eu não deixaria Isabella em um abrigo onde ninguém liga para ninguém em especifico. Então, eu sabia que algo estava mudando, que Isabella não era só mais uma paciente, eu estava ficando bem protetor em relação a ela e isso todo o mundo podia ver.

Isabella era a _minha menina_.

Acabei saindo do chuveiro antes de gastar toda a água quente e deixar Isabella congelar quando fosse tomar um banho. Hoje era meu dia de folga. Desde que entrei para a clínica que quintas e domingos são minhas folgas. No entanto, são mais como dias em que trabalho em casa, sempre investigando sobre algum caso..

A verdade é que eu não era um psicólogo muito bom. Quando era mais novo, meu sonho era ser pianista e nunca houve nada que chamasse minha atenção além do piano, mas isso não pagava contas. Quando chegou a hora de escolher, psicologia foi a única ideia que tive. Eu gostava de psicologia, gostava de ajudar os outros, mas sabia perfeitamente que minha... habilidade, não era a melhor do mercado. Eu estaria bem com casos como Rosalie ou Emmett, mas não com casos como Isabella. Na realidade, eu precisava arranjar um psiquiatra para ela. Isabella não precisava só de falar, ela precisava ser acompanhada por alguém mais experiente. Um psiquiatra era o indicado.

Convencer Isabella disso é que seria mais complicado.

Vesti uma calça de moleton cinza e uma camiseta e desci até à cozinha a fim de preparar o café da manhã. Isabella ainda estava dormindo, ou então estava muito silenciosa em seu quarto, o que era uma ideia muito mais provável, então quando acabei o café, subi até seu quarto e bati. Não houve resposta e acabei batendo de novo, um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

Houve algum movimento no quarto e então Isabella abriu a porta devagar, ainda usando seu pijama e um roupão peludo que eu sabia que era meu, mas Esme provavelmente deu para ela. Eu gostava disso, de ter Isabella mais à vontade.

- Hm... bom dia, eu trouxe café da manhã se você quiser – disse indicando a bandeja em minha mão.

Isabella olhou e acentiu pegando a bandeja e apoiando na cama, enquanto se sentava para começar a comer.

- Hm... eh... você já comeu? – perguntou ficando completamente vermelha e sem tirar seus olhos de seus dedos, entrelaçando e soltando eles.

Eu sorri um pouco e encostei no batente da porta, deixando minhas mãos nos bolsos do moleton.

- Não, eu não comi – respondi – Mas não se preocupe, eu vou descer e comer alguma coisa.

Ela acentiu enquanto soprava seu café com leite. E isso era uma visão. Isabella toda desarrumada, um cabelo para cada lado, escondida em baixo daquela roupa toda quando não estava nem frio, mas seu rosto estava limpo de marcas de choro, então sim, ela estava uma bagunça, mas linda.

- Não vai... hm, trabalhar? – perguntou ainda sem me olhar.

- Não, hoje é meu dia de ficar em casa, vou tratar de uma papelada. – informei.

Ela acenou lentamente e então deu um gole em seu café.

- Eu sei que ela contou para você – disse lenta, mas visivelmente nervosa com isso.

Respirei mais fundo e passei minha mão pelo cabelo ainda molhado. Então acenei.

- Ela contou sim. Foi bem esclarecedor – acabei dizendo.

- Eu vi você... quero dizer, ontem... quando... hm, partiu aquele copo – contou bebendo o restante do café, mas ainda olhando a chávena.

Não disse nada. Eu não tinha visto Isabella na sala, como ela tinha me visto?

- Eu estava no topo da escada – concluiu lendo minha confusão – Você está... hm, chateado comigo?

Olhei para ela rapidamente e Isabella estava, finalmente, olhando para mim também. Mordendo seu lábio inferior e esperando minha resposta.

- Porque eu deveria estar chateado com você? Você não fez nada de errado, Isabella – expliquei – Não foi sua culpa, você é a vitima nisso tudo.

Ela voltou a baixar seu olhar e continuou agarrando a chávena como se ainda houvesse alguma coisa nela.

- Você estava chorando – disse, seu semblante parecia confuso - Você... hm, tem... – engoliu em seco e uma pequena lágrima escorreu – tem... nojo de mim?

E isso bastou para mim, eu avancei até perto da cama e Isabella se encolheu um pouco. Apoiei meus joelhos no chão. Eu não estava tocando nela, mas estava bem claro que tinha passado seu limite de espaço há muitos passos atrás. Eu queria ter agarrado seu rosto e ter dito isso em seus olhos, mas eu não queria assustá-la.

- Isabella, eu tenho nojo sim, mas é de quem fez isso com você – comecei – Eu não tenho nojo de você, ninguém tem. Você é tão pequenina, Isabella, tão frágil... tão linda. Ninguém tem nojo de você. E eu não quero que fique pensando sobre isso. Eu estou aqui para ajudar você, cuidar de você. Não vou deixar que ninguém encoste um dedo que seja em você, entendeu? Nós vamos fazer isso juntos, certo? Eu sei que não me conhece e que tem medo disso, mas tudo bem, nós enfrentamos juntos, ok? Nós dois.

Ela fungou e acenou devagar enquanto pousava a chávena na bandeja e ia mais pro fundo da cama, encostando suas costas na cabeceira, ainda chorando. Eu levantei e suspirei.

- Não é só isso Isabella – informei – Nós vamos enfrentar juntos, mas você precisa me deixar encontrar alguém para ajudar você. Eu preciso saber que você fica bem enquanto estou trabalhando – disse – Minha mãe sugeriu procurar alguma espécie de abrigo.

Imediatamente, o choro de Isabella aumentou e ela negou com a cabeça várias vezes. Mais nervosa. Com mais medo.

Fui para mais perto dela e voltei a me ajoelhar perto da cama.

- Shhh... tudo bem, calma. Eu não vou deixar você sair dessa casa. Nós vamos fazer isso juntos, lembra? – ela continuou chorando – Vamos precisar procurar um psiquiatra para você também.

Isabella olhou com medo para mim e negou.

- Não... eu não sou louca.

Eu sorri fraco para ela, ou tentei, porque deve ter saido como uma careta.

- Psiquiatras não são para gente louca, certo? Só que ele vai ter autorização para passar para você alguns remédios e eu não posso fazer isso – expliquei – Eu quero você tomando algum calmante, quero que tome vitaminas, você está muito fraca.

Isso pareceu acalmá-la mais, mas ainda continuou chorando e escondeu seu rosto entre suas mãos, apoiadas em seus joelhos dobrados.

Era o fim da conversa por agora. Me levantei e, num gesto não refletido, levei minha mão até seu cabelo, parando bem antes de realmente tocar. A mão pairando ali, só esperando para tocar nela, mas eu não podia, eu sabia que não então um suspiro saiu de mim e minha mão recuou.

_Talvez mais tarde._

. . .O

**Hey flores! Tudo bem?**

Então, ai está o novo capitulo. Obrigada por todas as reviews, acho que respondi a tudo!

Segunda ou Terça novo capitulo

Respondendo Reviews:

Sissi: Ainda bem que está fiel ;) Verdade, esse pai nem deveria ser chamado de pai, é muito triste. Principalmente, porque coisas assim realmente existem. Que bom que respondeu suas questões ;) Beijo, até ao proximo.

Sylvie Louvain: Hey, é... a história sera toda fofa. Aliás, desde já DESCULPA pelo drama... tem dias que tou com crise ;) Beijo

Danda: Hey. Sua review eu respondo por MP, neh? Acho que é melhor, agora não consigo, mas amanhã já falo com você. Beijo flor!

Beijo


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Depois daquele episódio com Isabella, eu estava, _literalmente_, pulando pelo corredor e rindo como um louco. Sem danças da vitória dessa vez, porque isso merecia muito mais. Eu estava bem confiante de que Isabella estava finalmente percebendo que eu não ia tentar nada com ela. Eu estava respeitando cada limite dela.

Se ela dizia: _dez passos de distância_. Eu cumpria.

Se ela dizia: _sem tocar_. Eu cumpria.

E havia essa regra silenciosa de que ela sempre acabava nossas conversas. Eu estava respeitando isso também, nunca tentando arrancar mais do que ela estava disposta a me dar. Ela estava me dando um dedo e eu não estava indo arrancar sua mão, então acho que estava tudo bem. Eu estava orgulhoso de mim.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Mais tarde nesse dia precisei passar pela clínica pra procurar alguns relatórios sobre a terapia da fala de Emmett. Quando cheguei na receção Alice estava falando com... Jasper? Aquele era Jasper?

Com uma careta de confusão andei até eles. Alice, quando me viu, corou uns dez tons de vermelho. Ela ficava estranha corada.

- Alice, marcou consulta com Jasper no meu dia de descanso? – perguntei cumprimentando Jasper ao mesmo tempo.

Ela olhou de mim para Jasper e de novo para ele.

- É que... eu... ah...

- Eu vim fazer uma visita a Alice – Jasper interrompeu o... discurso de Alice.

Sorri torto para eles. Ele não era quieto demais para ela?

- Certo... – comecei – Agora eu entendi o porque de ficar querendo duas sessões por semana – disse dando um olhar cumplice para Jasper – Tudo bem, eu só quero ser o padrinho, ok?

Se fosse possível, eu posso apostar que Alice teria se escondido em algum lugar. Mas Jasper parecia bem calmo e à vontade com tudo. Acentindo e rindo com meu comentário.

- Ok, não vamos envergonhar mais a minorca aqui – disse ficando mais sério – Alice, aquele relatório do Emmett que eu tinha te falado? A terapeuta já mandou?

Ela pegou o relatório e me entregou sem uma única palavra. Agradeci e saí deixando o casal sozinho, mas ainda a tempo de ouvir Jasper levando com alguma coisa atirada por Alice.

Às vezes eu sentia falta desses momentos leves. Minha vida sempre foi uma confusão, uma corrida de um lado para outro. Trabalhei cedo para ajudar minha mãe e fiz isso enquanto estudava. Sempre foi complicado. Sem muitas namoradas. Sem muita vida social mesmo. Quando comecei meu trabalho como psicólogo, minha vida parou, o consultório sempre era uma constante ou isso ou trabalho em casa, então estava tudo muito quieto. Muito quieto até Isabella aparecer e virar meu mundo ao contrário. Mexendo com cada coisa. Ela era complicada, não havia como negar, nada entre nós era leve. Eu precisava ficar medindo cada passo que dava, cada palavra que usava, mas no final tudo valeria a pena. Isabella valia a pena.

No caminho para casa resolvi comprar o jantar em algum lugar. Decidir o que comprar foi a parte complicada.

Eu não fazia ideia nenhuma do que Isabella gostava ou não. Tudo o que eu já tinha levado para ela foi café da manhã e chocolate quente. Fiquei olhando para a comida e pensando:

_Massa, acho que vou levar massa. Quer dizer, todo o mundo gosta de massa, certo? E tem essa aí com carne, tem bom aspeto. E se ela não gostar de massa? Posso levar esse arroz de pato que tem aí, mas parece meio passado demais, será que ela gosta de passado? Ou ela prefere mais cru? Talvez ela nem gosta de arroz, ou não gosta de pato. Vai que ela não gosta de carne? Tem esse bacalhau com bom aspeto também, parece bom. Mas nem todo o mundo gosta de peixe, certo? Vai que Isabella faz parte desse todo o mundo... eu faço. E se ela é vegetariana? Tem essas saladas com ovo e queijo e... Calma, tem esses que não comem coisas que saem dos animais também. Merda! O que eu vou levar?_

- Por favor – pedi – Me embrulhe para levar essa massa, o bacalhau, essa salada, mas com o ovo e o queijo de parte. Aí pode pôr esse arroz de pato também, por favor?

O empregado ficou me olhando como se eu estivesse louco. Talvez eu estivesse, mas no final disso tudo Isabella não ia ficar com fome de jeito nenhum.

Quando cheguei em casa estranhei ver Isabella na sala, assistindo televisão. Acho que ficar trancada naquele quarto todo o dia estava fazendo com que ela saisse. Isso era bom. Eu gostava disso. Mas ao mesmo tempo talvez eu devesse deixar de ser egoista e comprasse um televisor pro quarto dela, talvez um computador também.

Quando entrei ela olhou para mim e todos os sacos do restaurante com uma cara confusa. Sorri.

- Bem, eu não sabia o que você gostava. Sabia que tem gente que não gosta de peixe? Eu não gosto de peixe. E tem quem seja vegetariano também, certo? Então eu trouxe de tudo. Trouxe massa também, é meu preferido, mas eu deixo você comer se quiser – disse piscando para ela.

- Hm... eu não... não estou com fome.

Meus ombros, _literalmente_, cairam nesse instante. Eu tinha ido comprar toda essa comida e não ia jantar com Isabella mesmo assim. Tudo bem, eu sabia respeitar sua decisão, custava, mas eu respeitava.

Eu estava provavelmente com a maior cara de criança que ficou sem doce, enquanto carregava a comida toda até à bancada da cozinha e preparava a mesa para _um_. Só para _um_. Mais uma vez, tal como os outros dias. Como sempre. A verdade é que o fato de Isabella estar morando em minha casa não estava mudando muito minha solidão.

Acabei de colocar o prato na mesa, com a massa. Toda a outra comida acabaria no lixo, talvez Isabella comesse alguma amanhã ou talvez ela continuasse fechada em seu quarto.

Enquanto começava a comer, conseguia ouvir as notícias que Isabella estava vendo. Fiquei pensando se o incêndio que matou os pais de Isabella tinha sido noticia também. Talvez não, minha mãe tinha dito que era um lugar pequeno lá onde ela morava. Ou talvez só tivesse dado nos EUA mesmo, se bem que eles são todos tão loucos que deve ter noticias bem mais graves todos os dias. Era melhor não ter dado noticia mesmo, teria sido pior para Isabella, ficar recordando cada parte do seu passad...

- Posso comer com você? – ouvi Isabella perguntar atrás de mim.

Me virei rapidamente para ver Isabella encostada no batente da porta, brincando com seus dedos enquanto os observava.

- Claro – afirmei enquanto já me levantava para arrumar a mesa para ela também – O que você vai comer? Tem... quer dizer, tinha massa, que eu já comecei a comer, mas você pode comer se quiser e eu com...

- Tudo bem, eu posso comer qualquer outra coisa – disse se sentando na minha frente – É só que... bem, você não deveria comer sozinho.

Parei de tirar o comer dos sacos e fiquei olhando para ela, sorrindo.

- Ah... não precisa ficar aqui se não quiser, já estou acostumado mesmo – disse, mas bem no fundo rezando que Isabella ficasse.

Ela sorriu fraco.

- Então não deveria estar – mordeu seu lábio – Não devia se acostumar com coisas más.

Sorri e acenti.

- Você tem razão – disse, enquanto mostrava para ela as comidas que tinha trazido.

- Essa – disse apontando para o arroz – Porque tem queijo e ovo à parte?

Olhei para ela e depois para onde ela apontava sem entender. Até que lembrei da salada.

- É que eu trouxe salada, se você fosse vegetariana ou assim, mas aí tem esses que não comem ovo nem queijo ou leite – encolhi os ombros sorrindo.

- Certo – ela disse meio sorrindo também.

Então nós começamos a comer em silêncio, com o fundo da televisão ainda no ar.

- É seu preferido? – perguntou apontando para meu prato.

Acenei que sim e então perguntei qual era seu favorito. Ela apontou para meu prato sorrindo um pouco mais que antes, quase rindo.

- Pode tirar um pouco se quiser – disse.

Ela negou rapidamente, acho que isso era mais um de seus limites que eu ainda não tinha conseguido passar.

Levei mais uma garfada à boca, ouvindo um riso baixo de Isabella. Levantei o olhar até ela, confuso. Ela estava olhando para mim e rindo.

- Esme nunca ensinou você a comer massa? – perguntou ainda rindo – Você se suja todo.

Engoli tudo rapidamente e sorri para ela.

- Se eu sujar a máquina vai lavar, então é sem problema – comentei – E não ri de mim, não tem piada.

Ela continuou rindo.

- Tem sim – confirmou.

Depois parou de rir e continuou comendo em silêncio. Eu queria dizer, mas não sabia como ela reagiria, mesmo assim simplesmente saiu, enquanto ficava olhando Isabella comer.

- Seu sorriso é tão lindo.

Ela parou de comer e me olhou corando de uma forma adorável, não de uma forma estranha como Alice fazia. E eu não poderia imaginar como Isabella ficaria mais linda. Então ela olhou para seu prato de novo.

- Você tem um sorriso torto bonito também.

* * *

_Hey gente! O que aconteceu com vocês? Ficaram todos fraquinhos de comentários dessa vez :( Fiquei toda triste._

_Respondendo review:_

Escorpion Girl: Hey, que bom leitora nova. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e continue comentando ;)

MaluPattz: Hey flor! Que bom, nossa é bom mesmo ouvir alguem dizer que não conseguiu parar de ler, muito obrigada mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capitulo ;)

Guest (coloque seu nome, flor): Hey, verdade, isso não é um pai mesmo. E Ed ainda vai ajudar muito Bella. Espero que tenha ficado feliz com esse capitulo do Ed fofo comprando esse monte de comida :)

Sissi: Hey flor. Estou gostando de ter você por aqui ;) Então, ela ainda está em casa dele ;) E gostou desse capitulo? Ele está sendo fofo ;)

* * *

_Então é isso aí. Espero mais comentários dessa vez, por favoooor!  
Sendo assim quinta ou sexta eu publico, dependendo dos comentários sobre esse capitulo.  
Queria avisar vocês que estou com um projeto de tradução de __**one-shots**__ muito bom. Quem já conhece __**Monday Morning**__ já sabia disso, quem não conhece aconselho realmente a ler. Agora tem __**Meant To Be**__ também e __**Will you go to prom with me?**__. Essas duas são bem leves e calmas. MM é mais drama, fic linda, meu bebé perfeito. Passem por lá ;)  
Beijooo_


	8. Capítulo VIII

Hey flores. Peço desculpa não ter publicado ontem! Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Naquela manhã tudo parecia muito melhor do que antes. O Sol brilhava mais forte, o ceu estava mais limpo, a pasta do trabalho estava mais leve... até o alarme estava mais agradável. Isso porque Isabella estava gostando do meu sorriso torto. Minha mente já tinha passado a noite inteiro fazendo planos de como sorrir mais perto dela. Ela disse que meu sorriso era torto, eu não fazia ideia do que isso era, mas eu precisava usá-lo mais vezes. De repente, trabalhar num Sábado não parecia mais tão mau.

Estava na cozinha tomando meu café da manhã antes de ir para a clínica, hoje seria um bom dia, Rose estava retomando as consultas depois das férias e eu precisava saber como estavam suas tentativas de engravidar. Ao mesmo tempo, Jasper ia passar por lá também, não para uma consulta, mas eu estava precisando falar com ele de qualquer das formas. Tinha andado pensando em liberá-lo das consultas, já que era fácil notar que ele estava bem agora.

Então eu estava pensando comigo mesmo enquanto dava mais um gole em meu café:

_"Meu dia não podia melhorar"._

Mas aí Isabella entrou na cozinha e meu dia ficou ainda melhor. Automaticamente eu pousei minha caneca e fiz meu melhor sorriso, torto ou não. Eu estava parecendo um adolescente, tentando impressionar a vizinha do lado que nunca sequer olha para ele. _Deprimente_.

Isabella sorriu também e corou.

- Bom dia – disse – O que vai comer? – perguntei enquanto oferecia a ela uma caneca e o café.

Isabella fez uma careta, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa e seu queixo nas mãos.

- Eu não estou com fome – disse.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Como não tem fome? Não come desde o jantar de ontem – disse enquanto já colocava um prato em sua frente – Você prefere seu pão torrado ou simples? Tem bolo também, Esme deixou quando veio visitar você, acho que é de...

- Cenoura – Isabella disse sorrindo tímida – Fui eu que fiz.

- Ohh, foi você? É que eu pensei... desculpa, eu pensei que... Esme sempre faz bolo, então...

- Não faz mal.

Isabella acabou comendo um pedaço de bolo. Eu estava reparando nela hoje, mais que nos outros dias, eu já tinha visto ela com essa roupa, na realidade, eu nunca vi ela usar outra desde que está ficando aqui.

- Isabella, eu vou sair agora, vou trabalhar, mas quando eu voltar nós dois precisamos fazer umas compras para você – comentei.

Ela me olhou confusa e assustada.

- Você está usando essa roupa desde sempre. Tem todas essas coisas de higiene pessoal que aposto que está precisando também. Quer dizer, tem escova de dentes e o básico no seu quarto, mas você precisa ter suas coisas. Além disso, eu estava pensando que você precisa de um celular também.

Isabella se levantou e deu dois passos atrás.

- Não precisa, eu não quero... não quero sair – disse negando com sua cabeça e saindo da cozinha.

Corri até à sala e a chamei.

- Eu vou com você, está tudo bem. Nós podemos até levar Alice se você quiser, posso chamar minha mãe também – ofereci.

Isabella parou perto das escadas e virou seu olhar para mim, mordendo seu lábio. E eu podia dizer, pela expressão no seu rosto, que ela tinha medo.

- Você precisa enfrentar isso – pedi – Não deixe de fazer o que quer e o que precisa só por ter medo que ele apareça. Eu vou com você, ele nunca encostaria num fio de cabelo seu, você sabe que eu não deixaria isso acontecer, não sabe? – perguntei andando para ela – Você sabe que eu vou proteger você, que não vou deixar ninguém voltar a machucar você – Eu estendi minha mão até Isabella e toquei seu rosto, insatntes antes de Isabella se encolher e dar um passo atrás, pedindo desculpa – Tudo bem – acenti – Eu entendo.

Engoli com dificuldade, pegando minhas pasta e saindo pra clínica.

Meu dia não estava mais sendo tão bom.

Eu entendia, eu realmente entendia que Isabella sentisse medo, desconfiança e toda essa confusão de sentimentos, mas... eu queria ajudar. Eu _precisava_ ajudar. Porque, no fundo, eu sabia que estava me envolvendo demais, mas nunca recuei. Eu deveria ter saído de cena quando entendi que meus sentimentos estavam uma confusão também. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu deveria estar procurando um abrigo para Isabella, tal como minha mãe tinha sugerido e, provavelmente, eu não deveria estar oferecendo minha casa pra ela, porque ela é minha paciente. Não é suposto eu ter essas ações com um paciente. Porque eu não estava trazendo Jasper para casa comigo? Porque eu estava trazendo Isabella?

Porque eu estava tentando meu melhor sorriso com ela? E tendo discussões comigo mesmo sobre o que ela gosta ou não de comer? Porque eu estava tendo essa merda de felicidade quando ela falava ou sorria para mim? O que é isso? Onde eu estou errando? O que eu não estou estendo?

A clínica estava calma. Alice andava sorrindo por todos os lados, usando mais perfume que o normal, esperando que Jasper chegasse.

Rose tinha chegado sorrindo para mim no instante em que me viu. Contando sobre tudo o que seu médico tinha falado sobre o método de FIV e como isso iria resultar. Eu gostei de ver isso, eu até sorri, mesmo que isso provavelmente não tivesse chegado aos meus olhos. Rose não reparou, porque ela não me conhecia tão bem assim. Será que ela sabe que eu tenho um sorriso torto? Não, eu não acho que ela saiba, até porque eu não estou levando Rose para morar comigo, então ela não sabe.

Acompanhei Rose até à saída mesmo a tempo de encontar Jasper falando com Alice, aliás babando.

- Hey, Jasper – chamei – Preciso falar com você – pedi.

Alice me fuzilou com o olhar, provavelmente, ela estava gritando bem forte em sua mente:

_"Edward, ele veio falar comigo, deixa meu namorado em paz" _

Será que eles estão namorando? Eles gostam um do outro? Bem, se eles namorassem Alice ia demonstrar isso para todo o mundo, até porque ela não é medrosa como eu em seus relacionamentos. Ela sempre saí triste e mal de todos eles, mas pelo menos ela não fica falando sozinha sobre como seus sentimentos estão uma confusão e sobre como meus pacientes me afetam ou não.

É, talvez eu devesse ser um pouco mais como Alice... _só às vezes_.

Jasper me seguiu até meu consultório e se sentou quando lhe ofereci uma cadeira.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei.

Ele acenou negativamente e ficou me olhando, provavelmente gritando em sua mente:

_"Me deixa sair daqui e voltar para Alice"_

Não que eu já tivesse ouvido Jasper gritar, mas talvez ele fizesse isso caso alguém magoasse Alice, porque... bem, ele gosta dela e quem gosta protege. Era isso que eu estava fazendo com Isabella. O que não queria, obrigatoriamente, dizer que eu estava gostando dela. Eu iria proteger Alice também e eu não gosto dela, quer dizer, eu gosto, só não dessa forma. Sei lá... Alice é como minha irmã.

Suspirei pesadamente, enquanto Jasper me olhava confuso. Eu deveria parecer um louco nesse momento. Talvez eu devesse me deitar na _chaise longue_e pedir conselhos a Jasper. Ele parecia bem menos louco que eu nesse momento.

- Dr. Cullen – chamou – O que queria falar comigo?

Olhei para Jasper decidido a fechar meus pensamentos confusos, nem que seja por um pouco.

- Você tem evoluido muito Jasper, eu lembro de como você chegou aqui e hoje é uma pessoa totalmente diferente – comecei – Independente e capaz de seguir com sua vida sem precisar mais de ficar vindo aqui – sorri – Seus problemas agora não são mais problemas para um psicólogo. Seus problemas diários devem ser contados a um amigo, família. Você já pode se safar sem mim.

Jasper ouviu tudo sorrindo, seu sorriso realmente chegando a seus olhos. Então se levantou e estendeu sua mão para mim.

- Muito obrigado, Dr. – começou – Você foi uma grande ajuda, fico devendo a você – disse piscando.

Sorri e apertei sua mão. Depois agradeci e Jasper saiu todo alegre, voltando para Alice.

Pelo menos alguém estava alegre.

Depois do almoço precisei atender mais três pacientes e então estava pronto para voltar para casa. Eu não estava certo se queria voltar para casa, isso só ia me fazer ficar mais confuso.

Quando bati a porta e deixei minha pasta e meu casaco na sala, tudo estava calmo. Isabella não estava vendo televisão, aliás, ela nem parecia estar no andar de baixo. Subi para ver se estava tudo bem e encontrei a porta de seu quarto aberto. Bati na porta e espreitei para dentro. Isabella estava atando seu cabelo e sorriu quando me viu. Então estava tudo bem. Sorri e dei meia volta para sair de seu quarto, quando ouvi Isabella me chamando, voltei atrás.

- Não demore no banho, nós estamos indo às compras, lembra? – perguntou.

* * *

Vou começar respondendo reviews hoje:

Ana Krol - Hey! Que bom que gostou, esse capítulo anterior foi bem leve mesmo. Este é mais confuso, eu sei, mas Ed está confuso mesmo.

MaluPattz - Hey! Sabia que eu já amo você? Fica aí apelando por reviews comigo que eu vou ficar sua melhor amiga! Hahah. E sobre a review, é... ela está se abrindo com ele o que ela consegue, ela querer ir fazer essas compras com ele tomou toda a coragem que ela tem, então estamos torcendo que corra tudo bem ;)

Escorpion Girl - Ele estão evoluindo assim porque ela sabe que pode confiar nele, ela está sozinha e nunca confiou em ninguém... ela está se agarrando ao Ed com unhas e dentes.

Sissi - Ela é esperta, ele tem um sorriso torto bonito mesmo... Nossa, vou encomendar um Ed para mim, quer também?

Sylvie Louvain - Vou encomendar um Ed para você então ;)

* * *

Hey de novo! Tudo bem? Então, o que vocês acham que está acontecendo com esse Ed? Ele anda tudo confuso, pobrezinho. Comparando Bella com todos os pacientes. Enfim, ela está aceitando ir comprar essas roupas porque ela realmente sabe que está segura com ele. Eu quero um Ed protetor também. Quem mais quer? **Vou encomendar!**

Gente, eu gostava de ver vocês nessas **ones** que estou traduzindo:  
- Meant To Be  
- Will You Go To Prom With Me?

**Beijo**, até segunda ou terça.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Eu estava levando Isabella ao Westfield London, para que ela pudesse escolher alguma roupa e outras coisas que precisasse. Infelizmente, era sábado à noite, logo haveria muita gente lá, mesmo assim, era um shopping grande o que faria com que tivessemos mais opções de escolha nas lojas e pudessemos escolher as mais vazias.

Isabella parecia estar calma, mas eu sabia que lá dentro ela estava nervosa por sair de casa. Eu queria poder fazer mais do que dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não havia muito mais que eu conseguisse fazer, então eu estava apenas rezando que tudo corresse _realmente_ bem.

Assim que eu dei um passo para o interior do WL, Isabella ficou me olhando com uma careta.

– Talvez isso não seja uma boa ideia, na realidade – disse, dando pequenos passos para trás.

Eu sorri para ela. Internamente tentando um sorriso torto.

– Vem Isabella, vamos comprar algumas coisas e nos divertir um pouco, isso será bom – disse enquanto ela me olhava, suspirando e vindo pro meu lado, relutante – Isso mesmo.

Andámos um pouco, tentando nos esconder nas partes menos apreciadas do WL. Tudo estava correndo bem, embora Isabella ainda parecesse assustada e se mantivesse ao meu lado durante o tempo todo. Nada de que eu estivesse me queixando.

Nós passámos em frente ao Starbucks e resolvi pedir alguma bebida para nós. Isabella escolheu um frapuccino de manga e maracujá, enquanto eu pedi um de caramelo e café. Eu ofereci um pouco a Isabella, mas acho que isso já era demais, então ela dispensou, mas agradeceu sorrindo.

Nós continuamos até encontrar uma loja em que não tinha ninguém. Então eu ajudei Isabella a escolher algumas roupas. Eu percebi que ela não gostava de roupas curtas ou apertadas e que ela ficou bastante decepcionada quando descobriu que aquela loja não vendia jeans. Comprou algumas blusas e fomos procurar jeans que ela gostasse.

Eu até que estava gostando desse passeio, mas Isabella parecia tão concentrada em permanecer escondida de todo o mundo que estava em silêncio a maior parte do tempo. Então eu tentei arranjar algum assunto.

– Esse shopping é bem grande, não acha?

Oh, muito bom Edward!

Você está tentando arranjar assunto ou parecer esquisito? É oficial, seu jeito com mulheres é zero, você deveria desistir e morrer sozinho com 72 gatos e um sofá velho.

Isabella me olhou e sorriu, assentindo.

E agora? Você vai falar do quê? De como o shopping é bonitinho?

– E é bonitinho aqui, não é? Decoração bem simples e... simples.

Perfeito! Nem os gatos vão querer ficar comigo. Quando foi que eu fiquei tão mau em arranjar assunto?

Isabella sorriu e olhou seus pés para depois voltar a olhar em frente.

– Como foi seu dia, Dr.? – perguntou.

Eu a olhei confuso.

Wow, ela era boa nisso de começar conversa.

– Hm... bom – disse – E o seu?

Ela riu um pouco e mordeu seu lábio.

– Você é muito mau em conversas de ocasião, sabia Dr.? – perguntou sorrindo.

Eu estava me perguntando como ela tinha percebido isso... já que eu estava sendo _tão bom_ nisso. Eu ri quando ela perguntou e Isabella acompanhou meu riso.

– Pode me chamar de Edward, se preferir – acabei dizendo quando nosso riso morreu.

Ela assentiu e alguns passos à frente voltei a ouvir sua voz.

– Eu não gosto de Isabella – ela disse.

Eu a olhei confuso e ela, entendendo minha confusão, sorriu e esclareceu.

– Eu nunca gostei – admitiu – Quando eu era mais pequena e eu tinha meus amigos imaginários – começou e então parou pensativa, olhando o nada, depois sorriu mordendo seu lábio e olhou para mim – Eu nunca tive amigos, então eu sempre os inventei – riu um pouco – Então, eles me chamavam de Bella.

– Bella? – perguntei, gostando de como soava – Você prefere Bella?

– Sim – assentiu.

– E posso chamá-la assim? – perguntei.

Ela suspirou e olhou o chão.

– Pode... se quiser, claro – acrescentou – Ninguém me chama assim.

Eu consegui ver quando seu rosto ficou mais vermelho, corando e quando ela sorriu envergonhada. Vermelho decididamente ficava bem nela. Eu precisava arranjar maneira de a fazer corar mais vezes, porque ela ficava ainda mais linda assim.

Entretanto chegamos numa loja que vendia os jeans que _Bella_ gostava.

Eu já disse que esse nome combina totalmente com ela?

Enquanto nós procurávamos seu tamanho em um modelo que ela gostou, nossos dedos acabaram se encontrando. Eu não a olhei, já esperando e sabendo qual seria sua reação. Então Bella afastou seus dedos rapidamente, como fazia sempre. Eu senti seu olhar sobre mim, quando ela, delicadamente, voltou com sua mão até onde ela estava antes. Olhei para ela, confuso, mas Bella já estava olhando para baixo de novo. Bem, não seria eu quem iria me queixar de Bella não estar se afastando. Aliás, isso já fez meu dia inteiro valer a pena. E eu não queria mais deixar de sentir a pele macia dos dedos de Bella, mas quando ela se afastou para ver outras roupas, eu permaneci no meu canto. Ainda passando os jeans, mas sem ver qual o tamanho.

Por esse mesmo motivo, quando acabamos todas as compras naquela noite, eu era o idiota mais feliz à face da Terra. Meu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha e eu continuava me empenhando para fazer com que ele fosse torto. Como raios um sorriso é torto?

E eu estava todo orgulhoso também, todo confiante. Basicamente, me sentindo _o poderoso_.

Infelizmente, eu sou do tipo que não pode se sentir assim. O que eu posso fazer? O poder me afeta, eu fico demasiado confiante. Essa confiança foi o motivo para fazer a asneirada seguinte.

Passando em frente ao cinema, minha mente disparou e eu confesso, eu nem pensei, só falei.

– E se nós fossemos ver um filme? – perguntei sorrindo, basicamente mostrando todos os meus dentes.

Bella ficou me olhando. Alternando entre a minha cara de idiota e a entrada do cinema, mordendo o lábio. Muito provavelmente, pensando na melhor desculpa para não aceitar.

De repente, meu sorriso morreu. Minha mente tomou noção do que tinha feito e eu passei meus dedos entre meus cabelos, bagunçando tudo.

– Sabe que mais? Esqueça, foi uma ideia sem sentido – admiti e continuei andando.

Bella logo me seguiu, andando alguns passos atrás de mim. Longe _demais_, para ser sincero.

O que eu fui fazer? Minha boca grande sempre estraga tudo. Muito bom.

Então Bella acabou por apanhar meu ritmo e seu braço roçou de leve no meu. Havia alguma coisa sobre seu toque que eu não estava entendendo. Isso me deixava ansioso e nervoso.

Quando estávamos saindo da zona do cinema, Bella voltou a falar.

– Tem muita gente lá? – perguntou.

Ao mesmo tempo que sua pergunta terminava, um grupo de adolescentes passou mais perto de Bella e eu senti quando ela se encolheu completamente contra mim e prendeu sua respiração. Meu braço automaticamente cercou seu corpo e eu dei dois passos para o lado, para que Bella ficasse mais longe do grupo. No mesmo instante em que eles passaram e se afastaram, Bella se afastou também e ficou em silêncio, olhando o chão.

Esse contato me deixou com todos aqueles sintomas idiotas de borboletas na bariga e eletricidade passando. Era como seu eu estivesse...

_Não_.

Então me lembrei da sua pergunta.

– O que você estava perguntando?

Bella me olhou. Só então eu consegui ver seu rosto, completamente vermelho. Eu nunca vi alguém corar tanto assim.

Aliás, eu nunca vi ninguém ficar _tão linda_ corando dessa maneira.

Bella mordeu seu lábio com força e olhou o chão de novo.

– Nada importante, esqueça isso.

Para mim, qualquer coisa que Bella dissesse era importante, mas como sempre, eu estava respeitando seu espaço, coisa que provavelmente era melhor eu realmente fazer agora, visto que eu tinha agarrado Bella há minutos atrás.

Verdade seja dita:

Eu não estava _nada_ arrependido. Ter Bella colada a mim e com seu cheiro espalhado por todo o lado estava no topo da minha lista de melhores sensações de sempre.

E eu gostava de ter ela bem ali, perto de mim. Onde eu poderia esticar meu braço e agarrar sua cintura, puxá-la para perto de mim e não deixar ninguém tocar nela.

Porque mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir nem para mim mesmo... _eu estava me apaixonando_.

* * *

**Heeeey flores! **  
Então, peço desculpa postar só no finalzinho do prazo que eu dei, mas é que meu cachorrinho de 5 semanas estava doente, aí eu precisei ficar acordada a noite inteira tratando dele. Isso já foi mau, mas quando eu fui no veterinário e disseram que ele podia estar morrendo, minha criatividade morreu, né? Então desculpem meninas (ou meninos, se houver algum)  
Falando da fic agora:  
Esse capitulo foi bonitnho, não foi? Vamos lá, todos admitindo que o Ed é uma gracinha. E a Bella? Ela ia ponderar a hipotese de ir ao cinema, se nao tivesse muita gente, mas aí os limites dela foram ultrapassados e pronto, foi muita coisa para ela só por uma noite.  
Agora, meninas que querem que eu encomende um Ed, eu fui lá no shopping e ele está esgotado... muito mau, e agora?

Respondendo Reviews agora:

Ana Krol: Eles são fofinhos mesmo, o que eu posso fazer? O Ed é fofo de qualquer forma! Hahaha, espero que tenha gostado ;)

MaluPattz: Hey melhor amiga! Verdade, sempre que eu leio uma fic eu comento, às vezes eu faço birra porque a autora não responde, eu nao gosto dessas autoras que nao respondem! Então, agora ele já percebeu que está se apaixonando! Ele é tão ingenuo com tudo isso, ele precisou de 9 capitulos para chegar a essa conclusão!

Dinda: Hahaha, nossa... pronto, já tem mais aqui ;) Espero que tenha valido a pena!

Sissi: Ok, primeiro você pediu para eu não demorar e eu acabei demorando então miiiiiiiiil desculpas flor! Agora, o Jasper não vai desaparecer não, eu amoo o Jasper! Quanto à encomendo, está esgotado, não posso fazer nada. Todo o mundo ama o Ed... :)

**Enfim, beijoooos. Eu estarei postanto sexta! Sem atrasos, a não ser que o Lucky fique pior :(**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

É isso mesmo.

Eu estava me apaixonando.

Eu não poderia dizer com toda a certeza se eu estaria apaixonado, porque sinceramente eu nunca estive, eu nem sei o que isso é, mas que eu estava me apaixonando eu sabia.

Bella tinha entrado na minha vida e mudado tudo. Eu podia dizer que ela estava abalando minhas crenças pessoais e profissionais e isso estava acabando comigo. Isso sempre acontece? Pessoas apaixonadas sempre passam por isso? Eu realmente não sabia.

Esses sentimentos estavam se misturando todos. Eu não sabia mais se essa vontade de ajudar era por Bella ser minha paciente ou porque eu estava gostando dela. E essa vontade de passar todo o tempo do lado dela? Era como se as horas não passassem para mim. E, por mais que eu tentasse pensar em outras coisas eu sempre me achava pensando sobre como Bella fazia alguma coisa ou como seu cabelo caia por suas costas... isso estava ficando grave. Depois tinha outro fato que eu tinha descoberto só agora. Seu toque. Eu nunca senti algo assim. Quando ela me tocava meu estomago embrulhava todo, minha pele ficava mais quente, eu ficava sorrindo involuntariamente e uma descarga elétrica passava por cada célula do meu corpo.

Isso não é grave, isso é _muito_ grave.

- Edward? – uma voz distante chamou – Edward, está tudo bem?

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei em frente, só para encontrar Bella encostada no balcão da cozinha, quieta e tímida, como sempre.

Sorri.

- Tudo ótimo.

Hoje era domingo, meu segundo dia de folga da semana e eu tinha combinado com Bella que iriamos até ao King's College Hospital falar com uma psiquiatra que eu conhecia. No ínicio Bella ainda tentou mudar de assunto, me convencer de que não precisava ou de que poderia continuar se consultando comigo.

A questão era que, além de Bella _realmente_ precisar de um psiquiatra, eu não a queria mais como minha paciente. Não era correto. Eu já tinha admitido que estava gostando dela, não era certo consultá-la e misturar minha vida profissional e pessoal. Eu não era esse tipo de pessoa. Minha vida sempre foi objetiva, sempre separando tudo em pequenas caixas que dividiam cada mínima coisa. Eu era um homem confuso, sem o mínimo jeito com mulheres, prevísivel, muitas vezes agindo sem pensar... entre tantos outros defeitos. Para compensar isso eu precisei ser organizado até com a divisão da minha vida. E estava resultando até ao momento, então precisava continuar assim.

- Edward, você não parece ótimo. Nós podemos ir outro dia – começou Bella, visivelmente esperançosa.

Sorri fazendo com que ela sorisse também, um sorriso fraco.

- Nós precisamos ir, você sabe disso, não sabe? – perguntei, ela afirmou – Ok, então vou só pegar meu celular e chaves do carro e nós vamos.

Me levantei, arrumei tudo na cozinha e saí para a sala.

Senti quando Bella me seguiu e ficou me olhando, querendo falar algo.

- Alguma coisa que queira dizer? – perguntei, parando de procurar as chaves.

Ela acenou afirmativamente e chegou mais perto de onde eu estava. Abriu um pouco seus lábios e então voltou a fechá-los, sacundindo a cabeça como se estivesse desistindo de falar. Segurei seu braço de leve quando ela tentou se afastar. Bella suspirou e olhou minha mão em seu braço, olhando em meus olhos em seguida. E eu podia jurar que ela sentia o mesmo que eu, essa eletricidade, esse arrepio passando por todo o corpo.

- Edward, eu... só queria... – soltei seu braço e ela ficou de frente para mim – Eu quero realmente agradecer tudo o que está fazendo, mas a verdade é que já estou aqui há alguns dias e... eu preciso ir embora.

Essa era claramente a última coisa que eu podia imaginar Bella dizendo. Principalmente porque eu sabia que ela estava sentindo medo de sair à rua, medo que as pessoas do passado simplesmente voltassem e a machucassem de novo. Eu estava com medo disso também, medo que minha menina saisse para a rua e desmoronasse. Ela estava tão bem aqui, eu ainda lembrava do primeiro dia em que eu a vi. Ela não disse uma palavra, nem olhou em meus olhos. Bella estava quebrada, suas peças espalhadas por todos os lugares onde ela foi abusada, seus medos e sentimentos todos misturados e eu estava tentando pegar cada peça para montar tudo de novo. Eu sabia que Bella não era só essa menina indefesa. Ela era determinada, forte... uma sobrevivente. Mas todo o mundo desmorona um dia. Minha menina... minha princesa não era de ferro e eu queria estar lá, abraçando ela quando suas lágrimas chegassem. Protegendo ela de tudo, fosse isso uma chuva simples ou uma tempestade perigosa. Eu queria provar para ela que nada estava perdido.

- Você não pode ir, eu não... – ri sem humor – eu prometi que ia te proteger... eu preciso de você por perto.

- Isso não é justo – respondeu – Eu sou um estorvo em sua v... – tentei interromper, mas Bella levantou sua mão num pedido silencioso para que eu não continuasse – Não fale Edward, eu sei que estou estorvando você aqui, mudando suas rotinas, gastando seu tempo e eu... eu entendo que você sinta que deve me ajudar porque eu conheço sua mãe ou porque é seu trabalho, mas você não precisa fazer isso, não mesmo. Eu estou me virando sozinha desde que era um bebe dando seus primeiros passos... eu caí muito e nunca houve ninguém me ajudando a levantar, nunca houve ninguém curando meus machucados – uma lágrima correu solitária – Nem você nem ninguém vai mudar isso, eu superei a maioria das coisas, mas... a verdade é que... – ela respirou fundo e disse o resto já soluçando – Eu estou quebrada e nada vai me salvar disso, minha vida é uma confusão e eu não sou alguém por quem vale a pena lutar... quebrada, Edward... eu nunca ficarei bem. E eu entendo que você sinta que deve ajudar, mas não precisa, estou te livrando desse sentimento... eu nunca vou ser mais do que quebrada – seus soluços ecoavam por toda a sala – Eu sou tão... tão inútil na vida de alguém que nem meus pais me quiseram... eu nunca fui mais do que um estorvo – ela respirou fundo e eu andei em sua direção, mas ela se afastou. Riu irónica – Nós tinhamos um cão, sabia? Meu pai me batia quando ele fazia algo de errado e... ele... ele dividiu refeições por três e deu a terceira ao cachorro... ele fazia isso sempre que eu fazia algo errado também... eu tinha tanta fome Edward, mas ele sempre me disse que eu não deveria ter nascido, sempre disse que eu era um estorvo... ele quis me matar... tantas vezes... apontando facas para mim ou... eu... é isso que eu sou... um estorvo, arruinando a vida de todo o mundo e...

Eu cansei de ouvir ela soluçando, cansei de esperar que ela contasse mais. Eu só a abracei apertado, o mais apertado que eu já tinha abraçado alguém. Seus soluços só foram aumentando e eu sentia como Bella agarrava minha camisa com seus punhos bem fechados.

Meu coração nunca esteve tão apertado. A vontade de voltar ao passado, a essa Bella que estava sendo abusada e passando fome, só aumentava mais e mais. Eu queria agarrar essa menina no colo e levá-la para casa, mostrar para ela como um lar realmente era, como era bom receber um abraço e um beijo antes de ir para a escola, mas eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso. Tudo o que restava era agarrar minha menina e curar suas feridas que estavam sangrando desde sempre. Curar cada uma delas como ninguém tinha feito antes. E ver seu sorriso era tudo o que eu precisava.

Eu guiei Bella até seu quarto. Sem palavras. Ela não estava esperando palavras minhas nesse momento. Pessoas ficaram atirando palavras nela a vida inteira. Palavras não significam nada, não provam nada e não curavam feridas. Eu só queria deitar minha menina e esperar ela dormir. Estar lá para afastar esses demónios do passado que teimavam em voltar.

Bella parou de soluçar, mas ainda chorando subiu na cama e se deitou quando eu puxei as cobertas, para tapá-la em seguida. Me sentei do seu lado e acariciei seu cabelo esperando até que ela se acalmasse.

Bella só dormiu depois de eu dar alguns calmantes para ela, ainda assim adormeceu chorando e fungando.

Minha menina estava certa... ela _realmente estava quebrada_.

Ainda assim, eu estava _apaixonado_ por ela e pronto para _curar as feridas_ e _montar as peças_...

* * *

Hey meninas. Então é o seguinte, eu nunca tive um capítulo tão mau e bom ao mesmo tempo como o anterior. Aqui no FF o capitulo IX rendeu DUAS reviews e no Nyah rendeu NOVE. Eu não sou do tipo que faz chantagem com reviews, mas é sério agora. Eu gostava que imaginassem estar no meu lugar, escrevendo um capítulo depois de vir do veterinário e de dizerem que seu cão pode estar morrendo. Eu escrevo pensando "nossa, eu não posso deixá-las sem capitulo" e aí eu recebo DUAS reviews! Enfim... eu só queria mostar que estou **triste** com isso.

E queria saber vossa opinião**. Imaginem isso**:  
Eu escrevendo uma história sobre, sei lá... amor à primeira vista. Aí no final de cada capítulo há uma pergunta para um personagem da fic (como uma entrevista feita ANTES de acontecer o que está nesse capitulo). Por exemplo, se um Ed se apaixonasse à primeira vista no capitulo... 10 pode ser. No final desse capitulo eu postaria a pergunta: "Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?" Aí vinha a resposta que ele daria ANTES de ter se apaixonado.  
Eu seeeeempre quis fazer isso. O que acham? Ficou confuso? Eu sou confusa mesmo... enfim, só me digam o que acham disso.  
Beijo e até **domingo** talvez!

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews**:

**Ana Krol**:Estava na hora, não é? Na hora de ela se abrir com alguém, isso é muito bom.

**MaluPattz**: Hey melhor amiga! O Lucky está muuuito melhor, obrigada pela preocupação. É assim eu nunca exigi um certo número de reviews para postar um capítulo, mas este capítulo X por exemplo, no Nyah já está postado desde ontem, porque eles me deram o maior numeros de reviews da fic até agora... 9 no capítulo IX, então foi uma prenda. E estou postando aqui NO DIA CERTO, ou seja, não prejudiquei ninguém. Então, Bella está REALMENTE se abrindo mais e lógico que ela nao vai resistir, quem resistiria?


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

_- Can you find this star, right here?_

_- Sure. So why am I looking for this star?_

_- Because I had it named for you. See? It's official. It's from the International Star Registry._

_- This is wonderful… I love you._

Olhei para Bella sentada na outra ponta do sofá, apertando os joelhos contra seu corpo e fungando levemente. Sorri. Como ela conseguia chorar nessa cena do filme? Aliás, ela esteve chorando no filme inteiro. E, segundo ela, era _apenas_ a _décima segunda vez_ que esta estava assistindo esse mesmo filme.

Bella tinha acordado há pouco tempo, mais calma do que antes e, aparentemente, não queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Nós estávamos assistindo um filme que ela escolheu e comendo algumas porcarias que eu escolhi. Tudo parecia muito bem.

Isso me assustava, esses ataques de ansiedade que Bella tinha eram complicados e eu só podia pedir que eles não se tornassem uma rotina.

Mas agora tudo estava bem.

Bella ainda estava fungando, toda derretida com esse filme. Sério que ela estava se derretendo por esse Landon Carter? No ínicio do filme ele era um idiota, agora só porque ele comprou uma estrela para a mocinha já fica tudo bonitinho? Filme idiota!

Bella poderia parar de chorar por isso.

Oh, que ótimo, agora a mocinha tem uma doença, ótimo... muito bom.

Eu podia ouvir Bella fungar ainda mais alto na ponta do sofá, usando suas pequenas mãos para limpar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Pior ainda, eu vi quando seus lábios se moveram sincronizados com as falas das personagens. Ela sabia cada linha!

- Bella, você não...

- Shh, Edward... essa é a melhor parte, olha ele... vê essa parte.

Eu não estava entendendo nada de nada desse filme.

- Bella, esse filme... – suspirei – Você não acha que deveriamos estar vendo uma comédia?

Bella parou o filme e fungou um pouco mais.

- Mas esse filme é tão lindo, Edward – disse com sua cara toda vermelha de tanto chorar.

- Tudo bem, o filme é lindo, mas você deveria estar rindo e não chorando – expliquei.

Eu vi quando seus lábios fizeram o biquinho mais adorável de sempre e como ela suspirou em seguida.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Você pode escolher o próximo filme – cedeu.

Eu sorri, vitorioso.

- Mas eu gosto desse – ela continuou.

- Algum motivo em especial ou você gosta por gostar? – perguntei.

Ela pareceu pensar.

- Ela é uma pessoa cheia de fé e mesmo que ela esteja morrendo, ela sempre vê o lado positivo das coisas... eu gostava de ser como ela – explicou – E ele, bem... ele era uma péssima pessoa, mas aí se apaixonou e... sei lá, Edward, é só que essa história prova que o amor pode mudar as pessoas e que até o pior cenário como esse de ela estar morrendo pode não ser tão mau.

Eu sorri para ela. Sem prestar atenção a nada do que ela disse, eu só estava vendo como seus olhos ficavam brilhando e como seus lábios se moviam tão lindos. A verdade era que uma vez que eu já tinha entendido e aceitado que estava apaixonado por Bella eu estava conseguindo entender tudo o resto, todas as reações que meu corpo tinha ao seu lado. Como minha pele ficava quente e meu estmago dava volta quando Bella me tocava ou como ela me deslumbrava com qualquer coisa.

Nesse preciso momento, eu só estava imaginando como seria o sabor dos seus lábios. Ela cheirava a morangos, mas eu não achava que seus lábios saberiam ao mesmo. Eu estava pensando que o sabor talvez fosse doce e o beijo fosse quente, mas com toda a certeza não seriam morangos.

- Edward? – ouvi longe – Se você vai ficar aí pensando em nada, então vamos continuar assistindo o filme.

Então Bella apertou o play e o filme voltou.

Eu ainda a estava olhando, observando como ela era tão linda. Eu já disse isso? Que ela é linda? E eu gostava de tê-la aqui, em minha casa e gostava de como ela parecia à vontade com isso, de como ela parecia confiar em mim. E não poderia imaginar o que estaria fazendo se ela não estivesse aqui agora. Eu queria Bella aqui, para sempre.

E eu precisava dizer isso a ela. E precisava saber como ela se sentia em relação a tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Ainda assim, eu não estava certo de que isso seria uma boa ideia.

Eu sempre fui essa criança que não conseguia esconder segredos, que sempre contava tudo a todo o mundo, incluindo as asneiras que fazia. Alguns anos mais tarde, eu me tornei nesse adoslecente que precisava contar que o colega da mesa do lado tinha feito batota na prova de matemática. Sim, isso fez com que eu não tivesse muitos amigos.

Pelo menos eu era sincero. Era alguma coisa a ver com minha consciencia, eu não conseguia ficar com o peso de saber uma coisa e não contar. Como alguém assim acaba sendo psicólogo? A pessoa que guarda mais segredos no mundo. Eu não sei.

Tudo o que eu sei é que essa boca grande sempre me deu problemas e, por isso mesmo a minha fala seguinte saiu demasiado rápido e sem que eu desse conta.

- Eu gosto de ter você aqui e eu quero que fique sempre aqui – disse como um idiota, igual aquele Landon do filme tosco de Bella.

Bella me olhou confusa.

- O que eu quero dizer é que... eu... você é uma ótima companhia – acabei dizendo.

Ela sorriu um pouco e mordeu seu lábio.

Isso fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais linda. E tudo piorou quando ela corou violentamente.

- Eu sou tudo menos uma boa companhia, Edward – acabou dizendo.

- Não, você é sim. Antes de você eu passava meus domingos preparando relatórios chatos e sem utilidade.

Bella sorriu envergonhada.

- Você é uma ótima companhia também – acabou confessando.

Não controlei quando um sorriso ficou estampado em meu rosto. E então nós éramos dois idiotas com seus sorrisos tímidos.

- E eu gosto de como você me trata – Bella adicionou – Obrigada, Edward. Eu sei que está fazendo por mim o que faria por qualquer pessoa, mas muito obrigada.

Eu assenti, mesmo sabendo que o que Bella tinha dito não era verdade, eu não faria isso por qualquer pessoa, eu estava fazendo isso por ela, porque eu estava apaixonado por Bella desde sempre. Seu jeito tímido e indefeso me encantou desde os primeiros dias e eu só a tinha em minha casa porque eu precisava mais dela aqui do que ela de mim.

- Na realidade, eu não faria isso por qualquer um – confessei.

Bella me olhou confusa e eu já poderia ver a dúvida em seus olhos.

- Então porque está fazendo isso por mim?

Eu já disse que tenho problemas com sinceridade? Então...

_- Eu estou apaixonado por você._

* * *

_- Edward, você algum dia terá coragem de se declarar a alguém?_

_- Não acho que isso seja possível. Veja bem, eu nem acho que algum dia eu irei me apaixonar, isso simplesmente não é para mim. Eu sou mais do tipo solitário e eu nunca teria paciência para viver os meus dramas e os de outra pessoa. Mulheres sempre chegam cheias de drama. Eu faço isso todos os dias, é o meu trabalho. Ouvir pessoas falando de como suas vidas são más. Quando eu chego em casa, tudo o que eu quero é alguma paz._

* * *

_**Hey flores!**__ Então, aí está o capítulo XI. O que acharam? A partir daqui as coisas vão mudar um pouco, se agitar e ou isso corre MUITO BEM ou isso corre MUITO MAL. __**Como vocês acham que a Bella vai reagir a isso?**__  
Ahh, como prometido, aquela entrevista no final do capitulo. Uma pergunta que Ed respondeu antes da fic acontecer. Só para vocês entenderem como ele está mudando.  
Beijooo e até quarta!  
P.S.: Leiam minha nova tradução: WHEN YOU SMILE, I SMILE! É uma ONE-SHOT!_

_P.S.[2]: O filme que eles estavam assistindo é __**A Walk To Remember**__ e sim, eu vi esse filme ONZE VEZES e chorei em TODAS_

**_Respondendo Reviews:_**

_Ana Krol: E então? Você achou Bella melhorzinha esse capítulo? Eu achei ela bem alegrinha até, toda emocionado com o filme, mas melhor. E o meu cão está fora de perigo sim, obrigada por perguntar._

_Biia04: Hey, adoro leitora nova. JURO que não vou desaparecer! Sério que leu uma parecida? Me passa o link? Mas só no final ou eu acabo sendo influenciada! Beijooo_

_Jenni A.S.M.: Eu AMEI sua review. Sério que está adorando? Que bom! Fique desse lado então, não me abandone. E será que é dessa que eles ficam juntos? O que acha?_

_MaluPattz: Oi melhor amiga! Você já entendeu o que eu queria dizer com a pergunta? Isso significa que no final dos capitulos tem uma pergunta a uma personagem, uma pergunta feita ANTES da fic, aí dá para entender como as personagens estão mudando. O que achou dessa ideia?_


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

_– Na realidade, eu não faria isso por qualquer um – confessei._

_– Então porque está fazendo isso por mim?_

_– Eu estou apaixonado por você._

* * *

Eu ainda estava na minha sala, sentado em uma ponta do sofá, observando uma Bella quieta e silenciosa. Meu coração já estava se desfazendo, porque eu já tinha entendido tudo. Entendido como isso tinha sido uma burrada. E eu teria que pagar pelas consequências de meus atos. Queria tanto que Bella simplesmente esquecesse o que eu tinha dito. Onde eu tinha a minha cabeça?

Houve um ligeiro movimento, mas o silêncio continuava ecoando pela sala. Bella olhou o chão e então voltou a me encarar. Seus lábios abriram, mas nenhum som saiu.

Eu sentia minha barriga girando sem parar e arrepios que teimavam em aparecer. Sentia como meu sangue tinha sumido das veias e como uma gota de suor escorria lentamente por minha testa. Eu estava suando frio.

Bella se levantou e esperou mais alguns minutos, alternando seus olhos entre mim e o chão.

– Eu devia subir – disse, com sua voz fraca – Boa noite, Edward.

Eu lutei com minha vontade de observá-la subindo, em vez disso eu continuei olhando o chão.

O que tinha acontecido?

Isso era uma rejeição? É lógico que era, na maneira de Bella de me mostrar que ela não estava interessada em ter qualquer relacionamento com um idiota que nem consegue respeitar sua escolha de um filme.

Eu poderia conviver com isso, certo? Ver Bella todos os dias e não ser capaz de tocá-la. Eu não poderia suportar isso, não quando havia alguma coisa nela que fazia com que me apaixonasse mais a cada dia.

Eu estava achando que talvez a culpa de tudo isso fosse sua personalidade, seu jeito de donzela em apuros. A questão aqui é que eu nunca fui um cavaleiro em seu cavalo branco. E agora eu tinha perdido a minha menina. Tinha deixado que ela escapasse entre meus dedos.

Isso não podia estar certo.

Naquela noite eu não tentei forçar Bella a falar comigo ou a me explicar o que estava acontecendo entre nós. Eu só estava dando a ela algum espaço para pensar e não me odiar.

Provavelmente esse foi meu primeiro erro. No dia seguinte, Bella não estava mais lá.

_"Edward,_

_Eu sinto muito por todo o transtorno que causei e agradeço realmente tudo o que fez por mim. Você me ajudou mais do que algum dia eu serei capaz de retribuir e me ensinou o que é confiança. Por isso, estou considerando você como meu amigo, meu único amigo. Mas ao mesmo tempo estou de livrando do peso de carregar com você alguém quebrado. Não me julgue por fugir de você, eu quero seu bem, acredite em mim. Se apaixonar por mim não irá te fazer feliz, você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu nunca poderia lhe dar aquilo que espera de mim._

_Beijos, Bella."_

Sua letra bonita e seus pensamentos foram tudo o que Bella havia deixado para trás.

Eu estava chorando, pensando em como eu tinha sido capaz de arruinar tudo apenas com cinco palavras que teriam ficado melhor guardadas em meu pensamento. Minhas mãos voaram para meus cabelos, bagunçando tudo e eu desabei na cama, relendo sua carta.

Eu era seu amigo, seu melhor amigo. Nunca poderia pedir mais que isso e não pediria, se Bella tivesse me dado só mais uma chance, eu teria sido capaz de viver apenas com sua amizade, nunca teria exigido mais dela do que aquilo que ela poderia me dar. Amizade parecia minha melhor hipótese nesse momento e até isso foi tirado de mim.

Eu queria minha menina de volta, me abraçando quando sentia medo, chorando de seus filmes dramáticos, tendo seus ataques de ansiedade em minha casa, onde eu poderia abraçar seu corpo delicado e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem. Depois deitá-la e esperar até que o sono chegasse. Quem ficaria com ela quando uma tempestade chegasse e seu medo de trovões fosse mais forte? E quem curaria suas feridas?

Eu só queria minha menina de volta.

E tudo estava doendo de um jeito insuportável, toda a situação piorando quando o sentimento de culpa me puxava ainda mais para baixo. Tudo era minha culpa.

Eu precisava achá-la e mostrar, provar para ela que seu lugar era do meu lado, do lado do seu _melhor amigo_. Onde eu poderia ver seu rosto lindo e seus lábios rosados me dando bons dias todas as manhãs.

Eu precisava achar minha menina.

Eu reli sua carta mais mil vezes, tentando achar alguma coisa que me dissesse onde Bella estava indo, mas não havia nada. Ela com toda a certeza não estava com condições para pagar o que quer que fosse. Deus, Bella não tinha dinheiro nem para comer. Será que ela estava com fome agora? Ou ela tinha levado alguma comida daqui? E se ela estivesse passando mal? Talvez eu devesse começar por procurá-la nos hospitais.

Quando disquei o número do terceiro hospital da região, eu já não sabia qual era a resposta que estava procurando. Eu não queria Bella num hospital, com fome ou ferida, mas assim pelo menos eu a acharia e poderia tratar dela.

A verdade é que nesse telefonema recebi a mesma resposta dos outros dois. Nenhuma Isabella Swan tinha dado entrada nos serviços daquele edificio.

Eu liguei na polícia também, pensando que talvez, só talvez Bella tivesse entrado em alguma confusão, mas uma vez mais a resposta foi um _não_ do outro lado da linha.

Parte de mim estava feliz em saber que Bella estava se mantendo salva até agora e parte de mim queria estar lá para salvá-la.

Quando saí de casa e deambulei pelas ruas mais pobres da cidade, minha esperança de obter algum resultado era praticamente nula, ainda assim eu olhei em cada viela e procurei em cada rosto cansado o olhar triste da minha menina. Eu estava desesperado quando, perto das 3h da manhã, ainda não havia sinal algum de Bella.

As realidades nessa parte da cidade estavam me fazendo sentir pior do que antes. Pessoas idosas dormiam no chão, debaixo de seus cobertores de cartão. Algumas meninas jovens se atiravam a qualquer um que passasse, procurando dar prazer e receber sustento. No meio de uma rua mais escura, havia um homem se drogando ao ar livre. O que tinha acontecido com essa gente?

A resposta gritou em minha mente.

_O passado._

Minha menina tinha um passado também, mas ela estava se mantendo à tona, sobrevivendo como podia e se mostrando mais forte do que todos pensavam. Essa era minha menina. Delicada e determinada, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Esse pensamento me deixou menos aflito, apenas um pouco menos. Eu ainda queria abraçá-la e nunca mais soltar.

Eram perto das 5h quando decidi ligar para minha mãe pedindo sua ajuda.

– Como assim ela fugiu? – Esme perguntava aflita do outro lado da linha.

– Eu não sei, ela só... foi.

Minha mão livre continuava bagunçando meu cabelo e meus olhos continuavam procurando Bella em cada rosto.

– Temos que encontrá-la – Esme dizia – Eu irei procurá-la no escritório da assistência social e em alguns abrigos que eu indiquei para ela quando me procurou. E você... você procura no antigo apartamento onde ela morava e tem essa rua onde ela parava o carro e passava as noites, vou enviar a morada para você por mensagem.

– Certo.

– Edward – Esme chamou – Nós vamos encontrá-la, Bella não pode ter ido muito longe.

Eu esperava que minha mãe estivesse certa, porque a única vez em que ela esteve errada sua frase foi:

"Vamos Ed, não durma meu bem, papai está chegando."

E ele nunca tinha chegado.

* * *

_– Bella, você acredita no amor?_

_– Não. Eu acho o amor uma ideia rídicula que as pessoas usam para obterem dos outros aquilo que querem. E eu não vou falar mais sobre isso. Esse assunto me incomoda._

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Hey flores! Estou postando o capítulo mais cedo só porque sim! Gostaram, não gostaram? Me digam.  
Resolvi fazer uma proposta a vocês. Estou oferecendo duas **PREVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO 15!** Uma para a pessoa que mais comentar a fic até ao capitulo 15 e outra para a review mais linda (dos capítulos 11, 12, 13 ou 14). A pessoa que mais comentou até agora foi: **MALUPATTZ E ANA KRO**L (temos um empate). Se até ao capítulo 14 elas continuarem na frente, levaram ambas a preview! Então, o que acharam?

Aproveitem e passem na minha ONE-SHOT: **AL DENTE**!

Sinopse: **Bella é uma menina da SexyPhone que está trabalhando para pagar sua faculdade. Edward é um empresário divertido que errou o número do seu restaurante preferido.**  
**"- Ok, Marie - comecei - Meu nome é... Anthony e minha fantasia é... - pensei por um momento - Minha fantasia é conhecer uma menina do SexyPhone.**  
**Me sentei no sofá e apoiei meus pés na mesa de centro.**  
**- Então Anthony meu amor, nós estamos tendo um encontro, eu e você, só nós dois...**  
**Eu não aguentei e ri mais ainda..."**

Respondendo Reviews:

Biia04: Ok, ok, quando descobrir o nome da fic me avisa, então. Obrigada! Que bom que gostou do capítulo. E a reação da Bella, o que achou? Beijos

Ana Krol: Então e agora? Lá se vai a ideia de ela está melhorzinha, não é?

Jenni A.S.M.: É, ele é confuso mesmo. E você acertou, ela deu uma _leve_ surtada.

MaluPattz: Hey melhor amiga! Então: ELA SURTOU e agora? Fico feliz que gostou da ideia da pergunta no final, eu achei que ajudava a entender algumas coisas :) Beijo


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

_- Na realidade, eu não faria isso por qualquer um – confessei._

_- Então porque está fazendo isso por mim?_

_- Eu estou apaixonado por você._

* * *

_*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*_

**_Bella POV_**

_Frio_.

Tudo o que eu podia sentir era o frio cortante da noite londrina. Meu corpo todo tremia e nesse momento eu não poderia dizer qual era o maior motivo, se o medo ou o frio. Meu estomago estava fazendo uma revolução também, pedindo alguma comida, qualquer comida que fosse. Meus lábios estavam secos e minhas pernas doiam. Ou talvez meus pés doessem mais. Eu não poderia dizer qual parte de meu corpo estava competindo para segundo lugar do mais machucado, mas eu poderia garantir que o primeiro lugar tinha ido pro meu coração.

_Frio_.

Era assim que tudo estava ficando sem Edward por perto. Eu queria tanto conseguir ser a pessoa que ele estava procurando, mas nunca poderia. Essa não era eu. Eu era Isabella Swan, a _quebrada_. Como alguém assim pode dar felicidade a alguém? Eu não estava conseguindo isso nem para mim. Quer dizer, não até Edward chegar e mudar todas minhas ideias que até então eu tinha tomado como certas. Ele veio me mostrando pouco a pouco o que era carinho e preocupação, o que era ter o calor de uma casa e o aconchego de um abraço. Mas a realidade é que nada disso me pertencia. E não demoraria até que Edward entendesse isso.

Eu só estava me protegendo, saindo daquela casa. Me protegendo de mim mesma, dessa esperança idiota que teimava em aparecer. Essa esperança que ainda ficava corroendo minha mente e me fazendo acreditar que o dia seguinte ia ser melhor, mas nunca tinha sido assim, tinha? Sempre foi pior, sempre houve mais um abuso, mais um dia sem comer, mais uma noite de chuva... mais _frio_.

Eu sabia e estava aceitando que o conto de fadas nunca chegaria para mim. Nunca haveria um príncipe me salvando do passado complicado. Eu estava aceitando isso e não estava precisando de alguém para balançar minha vontade de continuar acreditando. Meu coração já estava todo _quebrado_. Não havia necessidade de despedaçar mais ainda. Eu estava tentando sarar isso sozinha, pouco a pouco. Sinceramente, não estava dando certo, mas pelo menos mais _quebrado_ ele não estava.

Aí Edward chegou e alguma parte de mim acreditou que poderia ser um novo começo. Uma nova história. Esperança idiota. Eu só precisava fugir dessa esperança e voltar a me convencer que contos de fadas são para cheerleaders, não para gente suja como eu.

_Frio_.

Foi esse vento que bateu e bagunçou mais meus cabelos, enquanto meus olhos continuavam procurando por algum sítio para passar essa noite. Talvez eu chegasse a meu carro amanhã, talvez ele nem estivesse mais lá. Eu precisava parar e dormir. Meus pés estavam doendo demais. Amanhã talvez eu tentasse procurar alguma comida. Eu não queria pedir, não gostava disso, não gostava de como as pessoas me olhavam. Eu não estaria pensando em arranjar dinheiro da forma como todas essas outras meninas estavam fazendo. Minha vida já era complicada sem puxar todo meu passado para o presente. Eu queria só ficar em meu canto, passar nas esplanadas e procurar restos nos pratos deixados para trás. Com sorte alguma menininha mimada tinha feito birra com sua mãe para comprar esse bolo que seu estomago nunca aguentaria comer todo. Com sorte eu comeria amanhã.

Eu estava remexendo minha memória, tentando lembrar à quanto tempo isso estava acontecendo? Quanto tempo eu estava sem comer? Eu podia lembrar de deixar a casa de Edward e tudo o resto parecia um borrão.

Mas agora eu só precisava dormir. Estava tarde, todos os locais em que era possível dormir já estariam ocupados, talvez se não estivessem eu não usaria de qualquer forma. Roubar um banco de jardim a um homem mais velho? Não, eu estaria dormindo no chão se fosse possível.

Como ontem... Eu lembrava de dormir no chão na noite anterior.

Então eu entrei no jardim, o ponto principal da zona mais pobre de Londres. Eu estava tentando encontrar uma zona mais escondida, talvez alguma grama. Mas estava tarde, aqueles aparelhos que ficam molhando a grama já estavam ligados, tudo estava molhado. Meu olhos pesavam tanto e eu sentia todo meu corpo tremendo. Talvez agora fome fosse outro dos motivos. Eu me sentia tão fraca. Estendi minha mão na frente de meus olhos e tentei que o tremor parasse, não funcionou. Talvez fome.

Eu estava desistindo, faltavam talvez dois quarteirões até à rua onde eu tinha deixado meu carro. Mas eu não podia andar mais. Meus joelhos cederam e eu senti quando bateram na grama molhada. Então eu desisti, deixando meu corpo ceder e fechei meus olhos esperando pelos sonhos, talvez pesadelos.

_Frio_.

Meu corpo só poderia sentir o frio que o vento fazia quando batia em minhas roupas molhadas. Meu rosto estava molhado também, mas aí eram apenas minhas lágrimas escorrendo. Eu estava tão acostumada a esse sabor salgado em meus lábios. E havia essas mãos fortes puxando meu braço, puxando todo o meu corpo para cima. Eu só queria dormir, porque estavam fazendo isso?

_Frias_.

Eram essas mãos. Eu não queria isso em mim. Minhas lágrimas aumentaram e houve soluços. Eu só queria que isso parasse, só queria poder voltar a deitar na grama e dormir, talvez não acordar mais.

E essa voz? Havia uma voz falando sem parar, eu podia reconhecer esse tom. Só não poderia lembrar quem era, talvez eu devesse. Houve um novo puxão. Eu estava andando? Não sentia meus pés batendo na grama, talvez eu estivesse sendo arrastada. Alguém estava gritando e meu rosto estava doendo, meus pulsos estavam doendo também. Eu estava tentando me concentrar e focar a imagem de quem estava fazendo isso comigo, mas eu não conseguia. Houve cheiro de sangue no ar, isso me enjoava, me deixava mais tonta. Eu sabia que eu deveria estar desmaiando. Talvez eu estivesse desmaiando constantemente durante esses últimos minutos. Houve uma pancada forte, minha cabeça bateu em algum lugar, o cheiro de sangue ficou mais forte e houve mais barulho.

Eu estava sentindo toda a grama molhada de novo e as mesmas mãos me agarrando com muita força. Mais soluços. Estava doendo. Eu tentei puxar meus joelhos para cima e me aconchegar em mim mesma. Meus braços sobre minha cabeça, onde doía mais. Eu deveria me proteger. Mas essas mãos não deixavam. Até que elas pararam e eu me encolhi mais ainda, esperando pela próxima dor. Mas ela não chegou, só chegaram gritos longe.

Gritos. Alguém estava gritando, talvez eu devesse ser capaz de entender, mas eu não era. Vultos estavam passando rápido demais na minha frente. Eu senti quando minha consciência apagou durante algum tempo. E então veio essa sensação.

_Quente_.

Mãos segurando meu rosto e o frio desaparecendo, onde tinha ido o frio? Eu sentia como meu corpo estava mais quente e como havia essa voz falando perto do meu ouvido, dizendo qualquer coisa que eu não estava entendendo, mas que estava parecendo bem para mim. Eu conhecia essa voz, a única voz que eu queria ouvir nesse momento.

O chão tinha desaparecido, talvez eu estivesse sendo carregada. Apoiei meu rosto no peito dessa voz. Eu conheceria esse cheiro em qualquer lugar.

_Quente_.

Era como tudo estava agora que Edward tinha chegado. Eu ainda estava chorando e meu corpo todo estava tremendo, a fome não tinha passado e meus lábios ainda estavam secos de sede. Meus pés doiam e esse cheiro de sangue ainda estava me enjoando. Mas alguma coisa estava melhor e acabava compensando tudo o resto.

_Talvez meu coração não estivesse tão quebrado perto de Edward. _

* * *

_*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*_

_- Esme, me conte sobre como foi saber que seu grande amor não estaria voltando nunca mais._

_Esme encarou o chão por alguns momentos e então respondeu, chorando._

_- Meu amor nunca partiu, ele só ficou preso aqui, em meu coração. Eu nunca mais verei Carlisle, mas nosso amor não morreu. Aquela noite foi a pior noite em minha vida, eu lembro de como foi quando finalmente entendi que ele não estaria voltando para casa, não estaria voltando para mim e nosso filho. Tudo ficou _frio_ e confuso. Eu nunca poderia relembrar aquela noite, foi como um grande borrão, tudo o que eu lembro são lágrimas e soluços e esse _quente_. Meu filho me salvando do desespero, sua mão pequenina apoiada em meu rosto, sussurando essas palavras perto de meu ouvido, repetindo que tudo ia ficar bem, que eu era forte, tudo ia ficar bem. _

Meu coração estava quebrado, mas talvez não tão quebrado perto de Edward.

* * *

Hey meninas, tudo bem? Aí está mais um capítulo, o pimeiro POV da Bella. Tudo está meio confuso, porque ela fraca e desnutrida, pessoas assim não têm noção dos acontecimentos, então é isso. Gostaram dessa resposta da Esme? Então... Edward foi aquele que segurou Esme longe do desespero, agora ele está fazendo o mesmo com Bella. Vamos só rezar que isso resulte.

Respondendo Reviews:

Ana Krol: Ele achou ;) Agora, ou esse episodio vai fazer pior ainda a ela e Bella vai se fechar no seu mundinho ou ela se apega mais ainda ao Edward, o que você acha?

MaluPattz: Hey melhor amiga, então ele achou eu. Reencontro beeem dramático, agora ela vai estar bem frágil. Edward está se comportando como um cavalheiro, então vamos esperar que ele ajude ela. Sim, você é uma das que mais comentou por aqui :) Se continuar assim no próximo capítulo ganha uma preview do capítulo XV. Beijoo

Jenni A.S.M.: Ficou triste? Isso aí, você é como eu, fiquei triste por Edward ter ficado sozinho, maaas aí está, eles juntinhos de novo. Esse reencontro tinha que ser rápido, ela nunca aguentaria o mundo lá fora sem ele.


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Eu estava procurando Bella pelos últimos três dias, mas era como se ela tivesse evaporado em algum canto. Na manhã seguinte ao seu desaparecimento eu pedi ajuda à polícia, então eu sabia que alguma coisa estava sendo feita. Não havia apenas um idiota como eu procurando por essa menina. Minha mãe estava procurando por ela e pedindo ajuda a outros voluntários que trabalhavam com ela na entrega de comida e cobertores às pessoas que moravam na rua. Até agora tudo tinha sido inútil. Minha menina ainda estava lá fora, sozinha.

A polícia ficava fazendo perguntas que eu não conseguia responder. Perguntando sobre se havia alguma possibilidade de Bella estar sem comer ou sem beber. Perguntando como era esse carro dela e se ela poderia ter saído da cidade com ele. Minha mente estava demasiado nublada para lembrar que ela nunca teria dinheiro para o combustível, então no máximo ela estaria vivendo nesse carro. Coisa que eu já tinha verificado não ser verdade.

Talvez minha menina estivesse sentindo fome. E mais ainda, na segunda noite uma chuva se abateu sobre Londres. Minha menina estava com frio, eu podia sentir isso e eu sabia que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Eu estava no carro com minha mãe, fazendo mais uma de nossas buscas. Eu sabia que a polícia estava achando que Bella poderia ter fugido para a parte mais rica de Londres, onde as ruas são mais seguras e seria mais fácil arranjar algum dinheiro. Mas eu sabia que ela nunca se aventuraria nessas ruas, onde há pessoas correndo por todos os lados, ela sempre iria preferir lugares escondidos mesmo que mais perigosos. A verdade era que Bella não tinha noção do perigo e isso era uma das coisas que mais estava me assustando.

- Está tarde Edward, talvez ela tenha adormecido em algum lugar – minha mãe disse enquanto seu olhar continuava varrendo as ruas.

Suspirei.

- Provavelmente sim, o problema é saber onde – eu expliquei.

- Você sabe que durante a noite é muito mais fácil encontrá-la, já expliquei isso a você, meu amor – Esme recomeçou toda sua teoria que não estava fazendo o mínimo sentido para mim, para ser sincero nada estava fazendo sentido sem Bella por perto – Ela não estará se movendo durante a noite, então nós não precisamos nos preocupar sobre ela estar em algum lugar onde já procurámos. Além disso, ainda há aquela lista de lugares onde essas pessoas dormem – Minha mãe lembrou, puxando o papel já amassado de seu bolso – Nós não procurámos em todos ainda.

Nós estávamos verificando cada um desses lugares, todas as noites e ela nunca apareceu por lá. Eu estava querendo continuar com esperança de que Bella estava demasiado assustada para sair da cidade e procurar abrigo em um lugar que ela não conhecia. Mas a esperança estava morrendo.

E, uma vez mais, eu e minha mãe estavamos olhando os rostos de cada pessoa em cada um desses lugares, lutando para que algum deles fosse o de Bella. Mas nunca era. Esme no entando não perdia a esperança e ficava sussurando palavras de conforto, não só a mim, mas a todos os necessitados por quem ela passava. Enchendo meu carro de cobertores e pequenas caixas de comida. Uma parte de mim queria muito ajudar essas pessoas, mas outra parte, a maior, só queria encontrar minha menina, beijar sua testa e sussurrar que tudo estava bem.

A busca continuava sem resultados e eu não estava certo de que minha mãe deveria estar comigo nisso. Havia uma parte de mim que estava assustado de ver Esme no meio de toda essa miséria e, uma vez mais, eu só queria agarrar minha mãe e deixá-la em sua casa, quente e segura. Como é lógico, Esme não estava nem ouvindo o que eu dizia sobre sua segurança.

- Edward! – ouvi Esme gritar na calçada, perto de um jardim, momentos antes de ver sua silhueta entrar no jardim correndo.

Houve uma pequena faísca de esperança naquele momento e eu obriguei minhas pernas a correr o mais rápido possível. Apenas para ver Esme ajudando uma mulher caída na grama.

Eu não posso dizer com toda a certeza quando foi que minha esperança começou a desaparecer, mas posso dizer que foi naquele momento que a última gota se foi.

Senti quando meu corpo bateu contra uma árvore e escorregou até ao chão, eu fiquei sentado ali, passando minhas mãos por meu cabelo e pensando em como eu tinha sido um idiota.

- Edward? Oh querido, não fique assim – minha mãe pediu, passando seus braços em minha volta – Vai ficar tudo bem, ela está algures aí, não fique assim.

Eu neguei com minha cabeça e uma lágrima correu solitária por meu rosto.

- Como eu não fico assim? Bella está sozinha, com frio, com fome e com medo e a culpa é toda minha – Esme negou e se preparava para me contrariar – Não negue, você não sabe o que aconteceu pra Bella fugir. Foi minha culpa, eu não tinha que dizer o que estava sentindo, foi egoísmo, eu queria tanto que ela sentisse o mesmo, mas eu só a assustei e agora eu posso não encontrá-la mais e é tudo culpa minha.

Esme me olhava sorrindo fraco, passando a mão sobre meu rosto e limpando as lágrimas.

- Nós vamos encontrar sua menina e, quando isso acontecer, você vai poder mostrar a ela tudo o que está sentindo, mas isso só irá acontecer se você não desistir.

Suspirei encarando minha mãe.

- Tudo bem, eu não estou desistindo – confessei – É só que... – respirei fundo – Eu sinto que não estou procurando o suficiente, que não estou fazendo o suficiente e que...

- Shhh, Edward, não diga isso – minha mãe pediu – Você está fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para encontrá-la e ainda assim cumprindo suas obrigações – sorriu.

- Por isso mesmo, eu deveria ter... não sei, não deveria estar indo pra clínica.

Minha mãe me olhou séria.

- Seus pacientes precisam de você, meu amor. A polícia está procurando durante o dia e você não está nem dormindo para procurar Isabella durante a noite, então não seja duro com você. Saiba que sua mãe está muito orgulhosa de sua responsabilidade e de como está encarando tudo isso – Esme disse se levantando e puxando minha mão para levantar com ela – Seu pai estaria orgulhoso também, principalmente porque nosso menino cresceu e se transformou nesse homem incrível e altruísta.

Sorri fraco para minha mãe e beijei sua testa, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Mas nós nos separamos rapidamente quando um choro alto cortou o silêncio do outro lado do jardim. Eu senti quando meu coração falhou as primeiras batidas e então disparou em meu peito. Senti quando minha pele se arrepiou e meu estomago deu uma volta rápida.

Era Bella. Era _minha menina_.

Eu posso dizer com toda a certeza que eu nunca cheguei tão rápido a um lugar, da mesma forma que nunca tive tanta vontade de abraçar e agarrar alguém para sempre como eu tinha nesse momento. Além disso, meu coração nunca se apertou tanto e nunca sentiu tanta raiva como quando eu vi aquela mão nojenta agarrando o braço de Bella com toda a força e a puxando. Minha menina chorando e soluçando como eu nunca tinha visto. Eu soube ali que aquele desgraçado nunca voltaria a encostar a mão em mulher alguma, principalmente na _minha_.

Meu soco acertou em cheio em seu olho direito, o surpreendendo. Eu nunca tinha atingido alguém com tanta força e sinceramente, eu queria que tivesse doído muito mais, se eu causasse a ele metade da dor que ele estaria causando a minha menina eu já ficaria satisfeito, porque parte de mim sabia exatamente o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse chegado e outra parte de mim não queria sequer imaginar.

Eu queria encher o cara de porrada, eu queria ver sangue saindo por todos os lados, mas antes de mais eu só precisava segurar minha menina e sentir com minhas mãos que ela estava bem e segura.

Eu já podia ver minha mãe tentando chegar a Bella sem passar por nós dois, mas ela estava assustada de mais e minha vontade era obrigar Esme a voltar pro carro e ficar quieta lá.

Eu senti quando meu lábio rompeu com o golpe seco do filho da p*** na minha frente. E eu não era mais eu, outro soco atingiu seu rosto com mais força que o anterior e quando o idiota caiu no chão, eu não consegui controlar meu pé contra cada pedaço de seu corpo, eu só queria ver sangue e ouvir seus gritos. Eu queria que ele gritasse o dobro do que ele fez Bella chorar. Eu queria que ele sentisse o quanto essa menina era amada, o quanto eu estava protegendo o que era _meu_.

Minha mãe me puxou para longe e pousou suas mãos em meu rosto.

- Acabei de dizer o quanto estou orgulhosa de você, não me dececione, não desça ao nível dele – pediu calmamente.

Minha respiração estava tão acelerada que eu precisei me concentrar em a regularizar. Meu corpo estava tremendo pela adrenalina e meu sangue estava fervendo.

Mas tudo isso foi trocado por medo quando eu vi minha menina deitada no chão, inconsciente. Eu corri para segurar seu corpo. Minha mão tirou seus cabelos de seu rosto e ela estava congelando. Despi meu casaco e passei por cima de seu corpo.

- Bella? – chamei – Bella, fale comigo, por favor – pedi – Só olha para mim.

Passei minhas mãos por seu rosto e susurrei em seu ouvido.

- Acorda, Bella. Está tudo bem... tudo bem, eu não vou deixar ninguém chegar perto de você, prometo. Só acorde, meu bem.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz quando Bella se aconchegou mais perto de mim e sua pequena mão fechou em volta dos pequenos cabelos em minha nuca, enquanto seu rosto encostava em meu peito.

Com o maior sorriso em meu rosto eu a levantei de uma vez, mesmo a tempo de ouvir a palavra que saiu de sua boca antes da insconciencia voltar.

- _Edward_.

_*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*_

_- Bella, você algum dia irá confiar em alguém?_

_- Eu não... Sabe, eu não acho que isso irá acontecer. As pessoas não conseguem me dar um motivo para confiar em suas intenções e eu nunca confiei em ninguém. Talvez eu nem saiba o que essa palavra, confiar, significa. _

_- Isso significa que você contaria seus segredos e preocupações a alguém, que daria a outra pessoa a oportunidade de cuidar de sua vida, de cuidar de você. Seria aquela pessoa por quem você chamaria quando mais precisasse de carinho, de amor._

_- Não, eu nunca chamarei pelo nome de ninguém, simplesmente porque não existe alguém que iria me ouvir e me dar carinho ou amor._

* * *

**Hey gente linda do meu coração.** Eu estarei aqui esperando suas reviews até amanhã à noite, depois eu enviarei as PREVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO XV a quem de direito.

Agora vamos ter uma pequena conversinha. No capítulo passado eu atingi, no Nyah, as 100 reviews, não preciso nem dizer que aqui não chegou nem a metade. A verdade é que estou começando a achar que postar aqui não faz sentido então essa fic tem 8 favoritos e 14 seguidores e **SÓ QUATRO pessoas comentam**. Além disso o último capítulo teve **114 visualizações, 110 pessoas não comentaram**. É sério, alguém que se coloque no meu lugar. Minha fic é tão má assim? Tudo bem, de hoje em diante essa fic, será **MOVIDA A REVIEWS**. Se vocês podem ser más comigo, eu estarei sendo má com vocês também.

**RESPONDENDO ÁS ÚNICAS LINDAS QUE COMENTARAM**:

**Ana Krol**: Então me conta, flor. Já decidiu se ela se apegará mais ou começará a fugir mais ainda do nosso Ed?

**Jenni A.S.M**.: Então, sua opinião sobre ela ficar mais próxima continua?

**MaluPattz**: Minha melhor amiga! Ele achou ela, tem esse capítulo aqui para explicar bem como tudo aconteceu, porque ela estava sendo beeeem confusa. E ele irá tratar dela, melhor ainda do que de Esme, porque agora nosso Ed é um "menino grande" e estará entendo tudo o que está acontecendo!

**Danda Jabur**: Nossa, eu pensei que você tivesse me abandonado! Como sempre vou agora responder sua review via MP, melhor neh? Quem ler isso vai pensar que eu tenho alguma coisa contra você, mas ok.


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Eu estava esperando naquela sala há tempo demais. Tanto tempo que eu tive até como saber de cor em que lugares a tinta estava começando a descascar.

Tinha levado Bella até ao hospital, sua cabeça estava sangrando, seu olho estava roxo e ela estava excessivamente fraca. Quando cheguei tratei de usar meus melhores contatos para acelerar o processo de Bella. Eu conhecia alguns psicólogos que tinham feito faculdade comigo e que trabalhavam aqui, então tudo o que eu precisei fazer foi pedir que eles dessem um jeito de ela ser atendida pelos melhores médicos e o mais rápido possível.

Tinha funcionado, toda essa coisa de atendimento tinha sido rápida. O que não estava funcionando era a parte de dar resposta à família. Tudo bem... eu não era família, mas eu ainda estava querendo respostas.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e eu rapidamente li o nome de minha mãe no visor.

- Hey mãe – disse pouco animado.

- Oi filho, alguma novidade? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Não, nada.

- Já sabe: me ligue quando souber alguma coisa – repetiu – Liguei a Alice, ela já está sabendo que encontrou Isabella e que não irá amanhã. Além disso, passei em sua casa e deixei alguma comida preparada, quando chegar é só esquentar.

Sorri como se ela realmente conseguisse ver.

- Obrigado mãe, não... – parei quando vi um médico me chamando do fundo do corredor – Eu preciso ir agora, já ligo de volta. Beijo.

Andei em passos largos até ao médico e ele me deu passagem pelas portas duplas, em seguida andou do meu lado.

- Responsável por Isabella Swan, não é assim? – perguntou enquanto apertava minha mão. Acenei afirmativamente – Muito bem – suspirou e então parou de andar e começou falando sobre Bella – Nós não podemos realmente falar sobre o estado dela. Isabella tem um dedo partido, provavelmente resultado da mesma queda em que abriu sua cabeça. Estava desnutrida o que provocou os desmaios e uma leve hipotermia, o que provoca a falta de coesão na memória sobre o que aconteceu, então provavelmente ela não irá lembrar de nada – ele parou e olhou para cima como que tentando lembrar que mais era importante dizer – Ah, esse olho roxo não tem qualquer problema e bem, o real dilema aqui é a pancada na cabeça. A menina está dormindo, mas nós não demos a ela qualquer sedativo então ela acordará em breve e estaremos esperando para saber o que vai sair dessa pancada.

Mordi meu lábio de leve. Desde quando eu mordia meu lábio? Eu estava apanhando essas manias de Bella.

Bella... a menina que estava incosciente depois de bater a cabeça. O que deu em mim pra deixar minha menina dormir? Eu deveria tê-la obrigado a falar ou qualquer outra coisa que conseguisse manter seus olhos abertos.

- Quais podem ser as consequências da pancada? – perguntei.

- Bem, a mais grave seria uma hemorragia interna, mas todos os exames já foram feitos e parece estar tudo bem – informou – Nós só estamos esperando se ela terá alguma desorientação, dificuldade na fala, tonturas, sangramentos nasais entre outras coisas e, claro, tem sempre o risco da perda de memória.

_*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*_

- Ele disse que ela pode perder a memória – expliquei andando de um lado pro outro e passando minha mão livre pelo cabelo, preocupado.

- Calma, meu amor. Ele disse que ela pode, não disse que isso já tinha acontecido, pois não? – minha mãe perguntou do outro lado do celular.

- Não, ele não disse, mas... mãe, eu estou com medo – confessei.

- Que ela não lembre de você?

Pensei um pouco.

- Também, mas eu tenho medo que ela não lembre do passado e que eu precise contar tudo pra ela – confessei.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Se ela não lembrar do passado, você irá contar o que sabe? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Eu nunca poderia enganar Bella sobre isso, no fundo seus traumas ainda estarão lá e eu não quero minha menina confusa e sem entender porque ela não consegue cumprimentar um homem normalmente.

- Você está certo, mas vamos apenas esperar que isso não aconteça. Você já conseguiu vê-la?

- Não, o médico disse que iria apenas checar seus remédios e então eu poderia entrar – expliquei.

- Tudo bem, dê a ela um beijo por mim e qualquer coisa, me ligue.

- Ok, beijo mãe e obrigado por tudo.

Quando desliguei meu celular fui até às portas duplas que davam acesso aos quartos e fiquei tentando ver movimento através dos vidros nas portas.

Um enfermeiro me viu e riu sem vergonha quando me chamou.

- Se eu não a tivesse visto eu iria achar que o senhor estava indo ver sua namorada e seu filho. Se acalme, aqui não tem gente nervosinha, isso é lá em cima, na maternidade.

Eu sorri como resposta, mas o nervoso ainda estava lá. Quando entrei no quarto, vi minha menina cheia de cateteres e com seu dedo apontador sendo engolido por uma espécie de mola que controlava seus batimentos cardíacos e , em sua outra mão, seu dedo mínimo estava todo ligado.

E ela ainda estava _linda_.

Cheguei mais perto da cama e passei minha mão em seu rosto enquanto meus lábios tocavam de leve sua testa. Sentei numa cadeira próxima e fiquei olhando Bella dormir.

- Você me pregou um susto, nunca mais faça isso comigo – disse – Você não tem noção de como meu coração ainda está acelerado e de como minhas mãos ainda tremem. Mas tudo está bem, não é? Eu achei você, não precisa ter medo, ninguém vai encostar em você... nunca mais. E se... se quiser tanto assim que eu fique longe... eu prometo não encostar em você também – disse sorrindo fraco, mas apertando meu coração – Mas por favor, não esqueça de nada do que aconteceu. Eu sei que seu passado foi complicado e que seria muito mais fácil simplesmente esquecer, mas não faça isso, fique comigo, não me obrigue a te contar essas coisas – pedi apertando sua mão de leve – E não esqueça de mim, eu posso ser o pior psicólogo que você já viu, o cara mais idiota e errado que você já conheceu, mas eu ainda estou apaixonado por você e eu nunca irei desistir de você, mas... facilite as coisas para mim e não esqueça.

Eu estava chorando, com medo que minha menina fosse esquecer de tudo. Eu não queria isso, eu a queria ali, com seus traumas e seus problemas, mas saúdavel. A verdade é que talvez tudo fosse mais fácil se ela simplesmente esquecesse, mas Bella era isso mesmo: a menina que sofreu e sobreviveu. Esquecer mudaria sua personalidade.

Alguns longos minutos se passaram e então eu senti quando sua mão mexeu em baixo da minha e sua respiração acelarou um pouquinho. Olhei seu rosto e tudo o que encontrei foi seus olhos chocolate, tão lindos como da última vez. Aquele roxo ali não fazia qualquer diferença.

E ela sorriu. Um sorriso grande e sincero.

- _Edward_.

Foi impossível conter meu sorriso quando ela sussurou meu nome, porque ela lembrava, ela não tinha esquecido de mim.

- Eu tenho fome – sussurrou enquanto apertava minha mão.

Eu a olhei rindo de leve.

- Não pode comer – informei enquanto passava minha mão em seu rosto e beijava sua testa mais uma vez – Você está sendo nutrida intravenosamente, portanto sem comida por agora.

Ela fez o biquinho mais lindo de sempre e então tentou se sentar. Eu ajudei com suas almofadas e quando sua força falhou.

Ela me olhou por algum tempo em silêncio.

- Eu não queria fugir de você, foi só...

- Shh, não precisa explicar nada, está tudo bem – disse enquanto prendia alguns cabelos seus atrás de sua orelha.

Houve mais algum tempo de silêncio em que eu achei que ela fosse voltar a dormir, mas a verdade era que Bella estava muito bem, ou parecia muito bem. Sua pele não estava mais tão branca. O soro intravenoso estava alimentando Bella pelas últimas 4 horas então seu corpo não estava mais tão desnutrido. Além disso, ela parecia animada. Eu estava gostando de ver, mas confesso que mal podia esperar por ter Bella de volta em casa, voltando pra rotina que nós tinhamos estabelecido e eu nunca mais faria esse erro de ficar falando sobre meus sentimentos, talvez nós...

- Eu _gosto_ de você.

Eu vi quando Bella soltou essas palavras e seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus.

Não consegui evitar quando o meu maior e melhor sorriso apareceu e eu estava nas nuvens. Sentindo como meu estomago dava voltas e como minha vontade era de sair pulando e rindo, gargalhando. Eu senti também esse pequeno nervoso, como um adolescente em frente de sua primeira namorada, aquela com quem ele esteve sonhando a vida inteira.

Bella sorria fraco, envergonhada e receosa, enquanto mordia seu lábio.

Eu cheguei mais perto da cama, mais perto de seu rosto e a encarei ainda sorrindo como um louco. Ela me olhou confusa.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou.

Eu não respondi, apenas a puxei para aquele abraço que meu corpo estava pedindo desde que Bella desapareceu. O abraço mais sentido que eu poderia dar a ela e que durou uma eternidade. Até que nos separamos, não o suficiente para nossos corpos não continuarem praticamente colados.

Eu agarrei seu rosto em minhas mãos e olhei em seus olhos, o mais fundo que consegui.

- Eu só quero tentar uma coisa com você – pedi.

Eu vi quando incerteza passou em seus olhos e ela se encolheu mais contra mim. Nunca quebrando contato visual.

Eu precisava beijá-la, sentir o gosto de seus lábios.

- Edward, o que você quer de mim? – Bella perguntou receosa.

Sorri, meu melhor sorriso só para ela. Eu estava tentando impressionar minha menina? Sim, eu estava.

- Eu quero mais nós. Quero domingos de manhã. Quero uma cama desarrumada... lençóis, café e travesseiros. Quero seu cheiro – Sorri e rocei meu nariz no de Bella devagar – _Quero seu beijo_.

E então meus lábios roçaram de leve sobre os seus e isso poderia ter sido o suficiente para mudar minha vida inteira. Se antes eu já só conseguia pensar em Bella, agora nunca mais quereria sentir outros lábios que não fossem os seus. Tão suaves.

Bella suspirou e eu voltei a roçar nossos lábios, durante mais tempo dessa vez, até que minha menina mordeu seu lábio inferior e se afastou um pouquinho.

- Nós... Eu... Hm... Eu nunca... – Bella ficou mais vermelha ainda e mordeu seu lábio com tanta força que eu pensei que sangue sairia.

Passei meu dedo de leve sobre sua boca e seus dentes largaram finalmente seu lábio.

- Eu nunca beijei alguém – ela confessou rápido e puxou o cobertor até cobrir seu rosto, se escondendo de mim.

Eu ri baixinho e puxei seu cobertor de volta pra baixo.

- E então? Qual é o problema? Porque está envergonhada? – perguntei sorrindo.

Bella fez uma careta rápida.

- Eu posso ser má nisso – explicou.

Eu ri e beijei seu rosto demoradamente, então sussurei em seu ouvido.

- Isso é impossível, _meu amor_.

_*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*_

(Edward de cinco anos)

_- Edward, você sabe como os bebês são feitos?_

_- Lógico, eu não sou burro não. Eu vi quando a mãe da Lauren deu um beijinho no pai dela e depois a barriga ficou grandona e ela nasceu._

_- Então eles são feitos com beijos?_

_- Isso mesmo._

_- Então como alguns casais se beijam e não nascem crianças?_

_- Eles não sabem beijar. Eu vou explicar direitinho pra você. Se você nunca beijou, você não sabe beijar, não é? Então, você precisa aprender. Enquanto você não sabe não nasce bebê nenhum. Por isso que eu estou ensinando todas as meninas da escola._

* * *

Hey meninas, tudo bem? Gostaram desse capítulo? Então, no capítulo passado eu pedi mais reviews. Adivinhem só o que aconteceu nesse capítulo! O mesmo número de reviews. Portanto, eu nunca fui uma autora de fazer chantagem com reviews, mas está decidido:

**Eu posto o próximo capítulo amanhã se eu receber, no mínimo 6 reviews.**

**Eu posto no Sábado se receber 5 ou menos reviews.**

Agora vocês escolhem, tem 14 pessoas seguindo essa fic. Eu estou recebendo uma média de 10 reviews no Nyah e eu estou pedindo só 6 para vocês. Vocês decidem.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Ana Krol**: Hey flor! Então... me conte, isso conta como aproximação? Eu gostei muito desse capítulo, o que achou?

**Guest Suzana**: Hey flor! Certeza que não encontrou lá no Nyah? Apareceu uma suzana lá esses dias, é você? Bem, de qualquer forma, fico feliz que esteja gostando e comentando. Fica descansada que eu posto regularmente ;)

**MaluPattz**: Hey melhor amiga! Então... ela acordou, o que achou do reencontro? Você sempre faz propaganda a todas as fics? Eu gosto de você por aqui, mesmo que ninguém leia nem o que você escreve e aparentemente nem o que eu escrevo, maaas ok.

**Jenni A.S.M.**: Hey flor! Você é do Nyah? Sério? E o que achou do reencontro?

É isso, impressionante como eu tenho 4 reviews aqui e duas delas são de gente do Nyah!

Basicamente eles estão** ganhando vocês 13-2!**

Beijo!


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

- Edward, isso é batota – Bella disse, uma vez mais, quando eu movi meu bispo em direção à sua torre.

Nós estávamos jogando xadrez, já que Bella ainda precisava ficar sobre observação e não havia possibilidade de eu deixá-la sozinha. A questão é que Bella quis jogar xadrez e eu não fazia sequer ideia do nome das peças. Não preciso dizer que ela é uma péssima professora, preciso?

- Não é não – respondi – Você disse que esses podiam andar em frente.

- Não, Edward. Eu disse que esses – disse apontando os mais baixinhos – podiam andar em frente. Mas esses – apontou pro meu bispo – só podem andar em X.

Fiz uma careta. Eu podia jurar que os mais altinhos andavam em frente também, mas tudo bem.

- Ok, entendi, mas agora eu já guardei sua torre então só deixe meu bispo ficar ali – pedi tentando meu melhor olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

Ela me olhou séria por um longo momento e então suspirou derrotada.

Nós continuamos jogando, eu estava acabando com todas as peças de Bella, talvez porque eu continuava não entendendo nada e, consequentemente, movendo minhas peças em todas as direções.

- Cheque – falei alto enquanto levantava meus braços no ar e agradecia a um público imaginário – Tudo bem, não precisam aplaudir. Eu jogo muito bem, confesse Bella.

Ela riu enquanto me olhava sem acreditar. Então Bella simplesmente explodiu na gargalhada mais gostosa que eu já tinha ouvido. Pequenas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, enquanto ela tentava limpá-las e ria mais ainda.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntei confuso.

Ela me olhou séria e então houve uma nova onde de gargalhadas enquanto Bella apontava pra seu rei e tentava parar de rir.

- Edward, isso não... – mais risos – Isso é uma torre, não um rei.

Minha boca abriu enquanto eu olhava de seu rosto para o tabuleiro e agarrava a peça.

- Mas tem essa coisa em cima, parece uma coroa – me defendi.

Mais risos.

- Não – ela pegou outra peça mais alta – Isso aqui é um rei e isso aqui é uma coroa, entendeu?

Fiz uma careta.

- É tudo a mesma coisa – disse enquanto arrumava todas as peças na caixa.

Ela riu um pouco mais, me olhando e mordendo seu lábio.

- Você vai amuar? – perguntou divertida.

A fuzilei com o olhar.

- Não, a culpa nem é minha, essas peças que são todas iguais.

Ela sorriu e então se encostou nas almofadas.

- Você precisa dormir – disse enquanto me aproximava e beijava sua testa – Eu vou comer alguma coisa e então eu volto.

- Fica comigo só até eu dormir? – pediu.

Sorri e apertei sua mão na minha. Acenei afirmativamente e me sentei na beirada da cama, acariciando seus cabelos.

- As coisas vão ficar estranhas entre a gente? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Não, elas não vão – disse –Eu estou gostando de você, muito, mas não vou ficar pedindo mais do que você pode me dar ou quer me dar, por isso o que aconteceu ontem não vai se repetir se você não quiser. Eu sei ficar quieto e respeitar seu espaço – informei.

Ela sorriu fraco e apertou mais minha mão na sua. Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho e ela mordeu levemente o lábio.

- Eu gostei... de ontem – confessou sem olhar em meus olhos.

Eu sorri e cheguei mais perto dela, acariciei seu rosto e rocei meu nariz no seu, muito lento, muito leve.

- Eu gostei também – confessei.

Sua respiração acelerou um pouquinho e sua mão pequenina acariciou minha nuca. Um pequeno arrepio percorreu meu corpo e Bella riu de leve, quando sentiu minha pele arrepiada.

- Eu posso...? – perguntei baixinho.

Ela deixou de sorrir, mas acenou fraco.

Então eu desci um pouco mais e voltei a roçar meus lábios nos seus, o que arrancou um suspiro de Bella e foi sua vez de sentir um arrepio. Eu sorri antes de realmente a beijar. Foi um beijo calmo e lento. E foi como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse meu corpo quando nossas bocas se juntaram e eu senti seus lábios macios contra os meus. Como eu tinha pensando, Bella não tinha gosto de morangos, tinha gosto de... de Bella. Não dava para descrever esse beijo porque era tão ela, tão tímido e delicado, tão lindo. Não houve urgência, nós estávamos só tentando nos conhecer um pouquinho mais. Sua mão ainda estava em minha nuca, enrolando meus cabelos em seu dedo enquanto mais arrepios percorriam meu corpo. Eu não lembrava de alguma vez um beijo ter me arrepiado assim.

Ela se afastou um pouquinho para respirar e olhou em meus olhos, sorrindo envergonhada. Eu sorri de volta e voltei a roçar meus lábios nos seus, deixando um selinho no fim.

Então beijei sua testa demoradamente.

Bella me olhou muito vermelha por um tempo.

- Você está corando por algum motivo em especial ou só porque sabe que fica ainda mais linda? – perguntei arrancando dela um sorriso fraco.

- Eu disse que era má nisso – disse baixinho, tão baixo que se eu não a conhecesse ia achar que tinha escutado errado.

Eu ri um pouquinho e bati de leve meu dedo em seu nariz, marcando cada sílaba do que eu disse em seguida.

- Foi o melhor beijo de sempre.

Ela corou mais ainda, se possível e se virou na cama para conseguir atingir meu nariz com seu dedo também.

- Maior mentiroso de sempre – ela disse e então riu, ainda com seu dedo pousado em meu nariz.

Fiz minha melhor cara de ofendido, arrancando dela mais risos. Então peguei seu dedo e levei em direção a meus lábios, dando um beijo.

- Não estou mentindo Bella – expliquei. Ela fez uma careta mostrando que continuava não acreditando – Eu vou morder seu dedo se continuar não acreditando em mim.

Bella me olhou por alguns segundos e então eu passei meu dentes em seu dedo, de leve. Ela riu e puxou rapidamente sua mão.

- Isso faz cócegas, Edward - Eu ri de seu jeito menina, quando ela mordeu seu lábio e ficou olhando seu dedo – Olha seu dente aqui – disse quase furando meu olho quando apontou seu dedo para mim.

Observei. Não tinha marca nenhuma ali.

- Não seja mentirosa. Não tem marca nenhuma aqui – disse virando seu dedo para que ela visse – Viu? Não tem – expliquei e então puxei seu dedo de volta a meus lábios e mordi um pouquinho mais forte dessa vez.

- Aí – ela disse enquanto ria mais alto.

- Agora sim tem marca – expliquei já vendo a marca desaparecer.

Bella me olhou ameaçadora.

- Você me mordeu? Duas vezes?

Ri de seu olhar e ameacei morder seu lábio de novo. Nós acabámos rindo juntos e não percebemos quando o médico entrou no quarto.

-Hm... – ele começou tentando chamar nossa atenção – A senhorita Swan está liberada – Eu vi Bella sorrindo do meu lado – Mas precisa lembrar de todos os remédios e vitaminas. Qualquer novo sintoma volte imediatamente e não esqueça da alimentação saudável – ela assentia rapidamente a todas as indicações – Ok, vou chamar um enfermeiro para tirar esses cateteres e pode ir.

Eu olhei para Bella exatamente no momento em que ela lançou seus braços em volta de meu pescoço e me abraço forte.

- Nós vamos voltar pra casa – ela disse _feliz_.

_*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*_

_- Alice, o que você acha do Edward?_

_- Ele é legal, mas a vida sempre foi complicada com ele. Você sabe... primeiro levou seu pai, depois ele precisou trabalhar cedo e ele se esforça muito aqui na clínica. Às vezes ele precisava ser mais... não sei, talvez mais ele. Edward merecia encontrar alguém que soltasse seu melhor lado e que desse algum brilho à sua vida._

* * *

Hey meninas! Hoje eu venho dizer que estou muuuito feliz com vocês, conseguiram as 7 reviews nesse capítulo + 2 reviews no anterior. MUITO BEM! Mas isso só significa que eu estou certa sobre vocês, só comentam se eu obrigar vocês a isso. E sendo assim, de hoje em diante haverá uma meta a atingir para a publicação do capítulo seguinte.

Próxima meta: **10 reviews**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Guest**: Vou continuar sim ;) Flor, você precisa é assinar sua review, assim eu vou saber que você é :)

**Keke ramoni**: Hey flor! Vou responder as duas reviews aqui, ok? Você não quer mesmo que eu responda suas perguntas, eu sei que não quer... aí eu só ia estragar o suspense, maaas pense nisso: A Bella não lembra de nada do que aconteceu e o Edward não sabe quem é esse ex-amigo do pai dela, então vai ser bem complicado. Respondendo sua segunda review: eles estão juntinhos agora sim, namorando é outra coisa, vamos apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem, ok? Beijooo!

**Biah**: Hey flor! Eu lembro de você e é Biia04 ;) O que interessa é que você está aqui comentando e isso é muito bom! O que achou desse after-kiss?

**Danda jabur**: Minha flor! Eu vou voltar a ser má com você e não responder aqui, mas pense positivo... já até falei com você por MP :)

**MaluPattz**: Hey melhor amiga! Pode conversar comigo o quanto quiser :) Agora, eu não quero torturar ninguém, maaaas suspense nunca fez mal, certo? O Edward está começando a se revelar, já que a Bella está deixando :) O que achou desse after-kiss? Beijo

**Jenni A.S.M.**: Hey flor! Lógico que não tem mais volta, esses dois precisam ficar juntos logo. Demorou 15 capítulos pra isso acontecer. Agora o complicado vai ser eles se aproximarem mais. Aí sim, vai ser complicado. Beijo

**Ana Krol**: Hey flor! Que bom que gostou do preview :) Então depois da aproximação o que achou desse clima mais leve? Beijo

**bruna f: **Hey flor! Que bom que gostou do capítulo :) Espero que continue por aí! Beijo

É isso aí meninas, próximo capítulo nas 10 reviews, não esqueçam.

Beijo!


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

Eu cheguei em casa mais cansado do que em todos os outros dias. Meu sono estava trocado, as consultas na clínica estavam atrasadas, havia uma pilha de relatórios no escritório que eu precisava revisar e outro monte deles que eu ainda teria que fazer. Alice estava tentando facilitar pra mim, mas não estava realmente funcionando. Além disso há dois dias atrás começou essa chuva forte que mais parecia uma tempestade. Isso fazia com que meus músculos ficassem mais tensos com o frio.

Respirei fundo passando dois dedos por minhas temporas e conduzi com minha cabeça explodindo até chegar em casa.

Quando cheguei o cheiro gostoso de comida caseira e o calor me abraçou. Finalmente eu estava em casa. Deixei meu casaco e minha pasta na entrada e segui o cheiro.

- Bella – chamei.

Não houve resposta, mas havia uma música baixa vinda da cozinha. Quando cheguei reparei no comer no fogão e de Bella passando minha roupa enquanto sua cabeça balançava levemente e seus lábios acompanhavam a música baixinho.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei alto.

Ela deu um pequeno salto para trás e segurou o ferro em minha direção e seu olhar estava assustado.

Andei até ela e peguei o ferro de suas mãos, pousando-o seguro.

- Desculpe, meu amor – pedi beijando sua testa e acariciando seu rosto – Pode me dizer o que está fazendo?

Bella sorriu ainda parecendo assustada e então pegou o ferro e continuou seu trabalho.

- Eu estou arrumando suas roupas – explicou corando.

Eu peguei o ferro de novo e peguei suas mãos com as minhas, puxando-a para longe da roupa. Então pequei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Você não precisa fazer isso – expliquei fazendo com que ela corasse mais ainda – Não precisa corar, meu bem.

Ela sorriu e olhou para seus pés.

- Desculpe por mexer em suas coisas, é só que eu fico em casa o dia inteiro e não tem nada para fazer, além disso eu estou ficando em sua casa e não ajudo você em nada, por isso...

- Shhh – disse colando meu dedo em seus lábios – Primeiro, você pode mexer em tudo o que é meu e depois, minha casa é sua casa.

Ela sorriu e continuou mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Certo – disse baixo.

- E você não vais mais ficar em casa todos os dias – disse sorrindo para minha menina e finalmente beijando seus lábios.

Desde nosso primeiro beijo eu poderia dizer que as coisas estavam avançando... _calmamente_.

Agora eu tinha autorização para usar minha língua em sua boca e por vezes eu podia até mordiscar seu lábio inferior e sua orelha. Beijos no pescoço ainda deixavam minha menina nervosa, mas dessa vez quando eu deixei meus lábios cairem sobre a pele exposta de seu pescoço ela não recuou, pelo contrário, ela apenas virou sua cabeça para o outro lado, me dando melhor acesso. Eu sorri contra sua pele e depositei pequenos beijos aqui e ali.

Minhas mãos eram outra questão evoluindo também. Aparentemente beijar minha menina não era mais um problema, segurá-la também não, mas beijá-la e segurá-la ao _mesmo tempo_? Isso era um problema se minhas mãos fossem mais abaixo do que sua cintura. E uns 5 centímetros acima e a abaixo de seu sutiã era um local bem complicado também.

Ainda assim eu estava descobrindo seu corpo pouco a pouco. Eu sabia que Bella gostava quando eu mordiscava sua orelha direita, mas a esquerda fazia com que seu corpo se arrepiasse e uma ou duas vezes eu consegui arrancar dela um pequeno som, algo praticamente inaudível. Eu preciso dizer que isso fez meu dia? E quando eu descobri que que ela sorria e ficava vermelha sempre que eu beijava sua testa ou a ponta de seu nariz? Isso fez meu dia também.

Então minha menina se afastou quando meus lábios passaram o limite dos 5 centímetros acima de seu sutiã.

Era sempre da mesma forma: ela se afastava mordendo seu lábio, completamente corada e mudando de assunto.

- Então o que eu farei... hm, durante meus dias? – perguntou.

Sorri e peguei duas cadeiras para nós.

- Acertei os detalhes com uma amiga de infância, Lauren. Ela estudou psiquiatria enquanto eu estudava psicologia então ela concordou em consultar você – disse vitorioso.

Bella sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou até seus olhos. Eu sabia que ela não gostava dessa ideia, mas era necessário.

- Que bom – disse – Quando eu começo?

Peguei suas mãos e acariciei com meus dedos enquanto falava.

- Amanhã mesmo. Lauren tinha uma vaga e estará consultando você logo cedo.

Ela fez uma careta e então rapidamente a substituiu por seu sorriso forçado.

- Hm... tudo bem.

Eu beijei suas mãos e o interior de seus pulsos.

- Você sabe que é o mais correto de se fazer, não sabe? – perguntei.

Ela assentiu e então arrumou sua cadeira e pegou toda a roupa dobrada e subiu as escadas.

_*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*_

Nossas noites sempre eram mais calmas. Desde que Bella voltou do hospital que nós assistiamos algum filme antes de dormir. Cada dia um de nós escolhia o filme, hoje seria a vez de Bella, ou seja, dia do romance. No final algum de nós sempre acabava dormindo.

No primeiro dia Bella adormeceu contra meu ombro e eu a carreguei até seu quarto. No segundo dia foi minha vez e minha menina precisou praticamente gritar em meus ouvidos para que eu acordasse e quando eu o fiz mantive meus olhos fechados e segurei meu riso enquanto ela continuava tentando me acordar.

_- Edward – chamou uma vez mais, agarrando meus ombros e sacudindo-os – Você precisa acordar, eu não consigo carregar você – então seu dedo bateu na ponta de meu nariz repetidamente – Acorde – pediu – Se você não acordar eu vou precisar pegar água e... Edward, acorde – disse chegando mais perto, eu podia sentir seu cheiro a morangos contra mim e eu abri meus olhos lentamente arrancando dela um suspiro e em seguida um beijo rápido._

- Você quer esse ou esse? – Bella perguntava me mostrando dois filmes.

- Não sei, é sua vez de escolher – respondi.

- Mas eu não consigo decidir – explicou usando suas voz mais infantil e arrancando meu sorriso – Esse aqui é Nicholas Sparks – disse apontando para a capa e falando de todo o romance.

Eu sabia o que essas duas palavrinhas juntas significavam.

_Nicholas Sparks_.

Isso era igual a muito romance, lágrimas e fungadelas.

- Eu gosto do outro – disse mesmo sem ter visto qual era.

- "Step Up"? – ela perguntou mostrando o filme para mim.

Isso eu podia suportar. Não deixava de ser um romance, mas pelo menos eles não ficavam fazendo draminha o tempo todo. Eu já tinha visto esse filme e era _impossível_ Bella chorar.

_*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*_

Bella estava chorando quando o menino foi baleado e seu irmão ficou chorando agarrando seu corpo.

Meu braço estava firme em sua cintura, segurando seu corpo contra o meu enquanto sua cabeça pousava sobre meu ombro e uma de suas mãos estava entrelaçada em meus dedos.

- Por que sempre precisa morrer alguém? – perguntou fungando e limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Eu nos virei para olhar em seu rosto.

- Você sempre escolhe um romance – disse – Pessoas morrem em romances.

- Você está dizendo que a culpa é minha? – ela perguntou fazendo seu biquinho.

Eu sorri e roubei um beijo seu.

- Não, eu só estou dizendo que em romances sempre morre alguém – repeti.

- Bom, porque em seus filmes morre gente também – respondeu.

Eu ri e brinquei com meu dedo na ponta de seu nariz enquanto falava.

- Ontem nós vimos "O Resgate do _Soldado_ Ryan" – lembrei acentuando bem a palavra soldado – Ele estava na guerra, como você pensa que não morre gente?

Ela deu de ombros e franziu seu nariz contra meu dedo.

Então meus lábios pousaram onde meu dedo estava antes até descerem sobre seus lábios e minha língua passou lentamente sobre seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem. Seus lábios se entreabriram e nossas línguas se encontraram passando a já tão conhecida corrente elétrica por nossos corpos.

Minha mão passou pelas costa de Bella enquanto a outra acariciava seu rosto. Meu corpo fez pressão sobre o seu e ela cedeu se deitando no sofá. Eu controlei meu peso para não machucar minha menina.

Meus beijos desceram até seu pescoço. Eu os espalhei em sua clavícula e em seu ombro. Subindo em seguida para mordiscar sua orelha e sussurrar.

- Você é tão linda, meu amor.

Eu senti quando seu rosto ficou mais quente e tinha certeza que ela estava corando, provavelmente mordendo seu lábio.

Então eu aproveitei sua distração e meus lábios roçaram sobre a pele abaixo do limite. Perigoso. Eu estava pisando terreno desconhecido com minha menina.

- Edward – ela disse enquanto me olhava e se mexia desconfortável por baixo de meu corpo.

Afastei meus lábios do local proibido e sorri enquanto beijava sua testa, deixando seu rosto mais vermelho ainda.

- Desculpe – começou – Eu só... eu...

- Shh – pedi roçando meus lábios nos seus, lentamente – Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, meu amor. Você vai escolher o momento certo. Eu estarei respeitando você.

Ela sorriu e passou suas mãos sobre meu peito.

- Obrigada... meu... hm – ela corou e olhou suas mãos em meu peito – _meu amor_.

Foi a primeira vez que Bella me chamou de _meu amor_.

Meu coração deu um pulo em meu peito e meu sorriso aumentou contra seus lábios.

Eu nunca estive tão feliz como naquela noite, com minha menina em meus braços e suas palavras se repetindo em minha mente.

_*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*_

_- Bella, qual foi..._

_- Isabella._

_- Isabella, certo – assentiu quem estava lhe fazendo todas essas perguntas – Qual foi a forma mais carinhosa que alguém já se dirigiu a você?_

_- As pessoas não falam comigo – confessou envergonhada – Na escola elas só ficam falando de mim e não comigo. Em casa... em casa ninguém nunca... ninguém foi carinhoso comigo. Talvez "Isabella" seja o mais carinhoso até agora._

_- Mas isso é apenas seu nome._

_- Eles... hm, eles não usam meu nome quando... – uma lágrima correu em seu rosto – Suas palavras são violentas e sujas... alguns não sabem nem meu nome – concluiu tentando sorrir como se aquilo não fosse nada tão importante assim._

* * *

_Hey meninas? Então, me contem! Gostaram desse capítulo de nossos meninos juntinhos? Ela está até bem liberal com ele.  
Não pensem que ela esqueceu seus traumas, é só que nunca houve carícias nem nada do tipo com os outros caras, aí ela fica mais à vontade com isso._

_Enfim, beijo e obrigada pelas reviews._

_Respondendo Reviews:_

_MalluPattz: Hey melhor amiga! O que achou deles voltando pra casa?_

_Jenni A.S.M.: A leitora de mudou de site! Eu vou responder essa review e você já tinha lido isso lá no Nyah, maaas ok. Muito obrigada por ter dado essa parada na viagem ;)_

Ana Krol: Entãooo, continuamos com o clima leve! Gostou?

Keke ramoni: Tem que comentar mais, estou quase decorando seu nome :) Haha, brincadeira, que bom que gostou. O que achou desse regresso a casa?

Danda: Nem falo com você!

BrunaGranger: Pois é, eu sou igual, também só leio completas OU one-shots (meu grande amor) mas que bom que decidiu ler AMOT. Então eu sou bem certinha para postar, posto tipo de 2 em 2 dias ou 3 em 3, maaas aqui é complicado, eu funciona a reviews, então vamos ver como funciona! Você pediu e eu vou trazer mais Alice, acho que não no próximo, mas no seguinte já tem Alice. ;)

Beijooos


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

Eu estava na clínica, tentanto fazer todo o trabalho que não estava feito, mas minha mente só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa.

_Bella_.

Minha menina estava nesse momento perto de terminar a primeira consulta com Lauren e eu estava morrendo para saber como tinha sido. O combinado era minha amiga passar por aqui e deixar Bella, já que Lauren teria que sair de qualquer das formas. Então eu estava basicamente esperando pela batida na porta e meu sorriso favorito.

Essa batida só chegou alguns minutos depois, quando eu já estava tentando descobrir porque Bella estava demorando tanto.

- Entre – eu disse sorrindo com a expetativa de pegar minha menina nos braços e sentir seu beijo de novo.

No entanto, foi Alice quem entrou.

- Edward, posso falar com você? – perguntou - É rapidinho, estarei fora daqui antes de Isabella chegar.

- Claro Alice, entre.

Ela entrou e apoiou suas mãos na mesa.

- Eu queria saber se você vai fazer aquele jantar esse ano, do seu aniversário. Veja, não estou me fazendo de convidada, é só que Jasper me convidou para conhecer sua família e eu pensei que se você fizer o jantar nós podemos adiar isso só um pouquinho mais – explicou calmamente.

A relação deles estava tão forte assim? Porque se estava era minha vez de chegar na frente de Jasper e ter uma boa conversa sobre quais eram suas intenções com Alice, porque não era qualquer um que merecia uma menina como ela.

Eu sorri. Alice corou e seu pé estava batendo no chão, ritmado, nervoso e ansioso.

- Você fica estranha corada então nem vou comentar essa ideia de conhecer a família dele – eu disse e ela corou mais ainda de qualquer das formas – Quanto ao jantar, eu preciso falar com Bella sobre isso, porque se ela não estiver à vontade com todos lá em casa não vai dar.

Ela suspirou e seus olhos brilharam, então ela veio saltitando até minha cadeira e deu um beijo rápido no meu rosto.

- Obrigada Edward – disse – Acho que não estou preparada para conhecer a família do Jasper, pelo menos não agora.

- Está com medo? – perguntei surpreso. Ela fez uma careta e assentiu – Por que?

- Ah, é que... você sabe Edward – ela disse – Eu sou bem calada no ínicio, mas quando abro minha boca as palavras saem e ninguém gosta de alguém que fala demais. Além disso, Jasper é tão calmo, se toda a família dele for assim vão me odiar, porque eu sou totalmente diferente e...

- Alice, respire – pedi rindo – Jasper é calmo e gostou de você, eles vão gostar também. Aliás, quem não gosta de você?

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

- Só quero adiar um pouquinho – confessou.

- Tudo bem, mas não vai poder adiar para sempre – lembrei.

- Eu sei.

Nesse momento houve uma batida fraca na porta e eu me levantei sorrindo e indo abrir a porta. Era Bella. Eu sorri e beijei seus lábios enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Senti sua falta – disse enquanto encostava minha testa na sua.

- Eu também – confessou sorrindo e corando.

Eu depositei um beijo em sua testa e Alice chamou nossa atenção.

- Isabella – ela disse enquanto sorria e cumprimentava minha menina – Por que você está usando essa roupa? Quem comprou isso?

Bella pareceu confusa segurando a barra de sua blusa e olhando Alice.

- Alice, não comece – pedi.

- Mas... essa blusa não combina com seus sapatos – disse fazendo um biquinho infantil.

Eu suspirei, mas Bella, estranhamente, realmente falou com Alice sobre isso.

- Eu gosto dessa blusa, ela é quente e esses sapatos são confortáveis – explicou – E foi Edward quem comprou comigo.

Eu sorri orgulhoso. Alice fez uma careta.

- Nós deveriamos ir no shopping um dia desses – Alice sugeriu e então me olhou – Eu juro que compro tudo em uma horinha, mas, por favor - e então olhou Bella – me deixe comprar alguma roupa pra você.

Bella assentiu fazendo Alice saltar e bater palmas enquanto a abraçava. Eu acho que ela só concordou porque Alice ficava muito ameaçadora quando falava de compras. Quando Alice se afastou, Bella automaticamente se colou mais a mim e abraçou minha cintura. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Alice acabou saindo e nos deixando sozinhos, nós nos sentamos perto um do outro.

- Você está bem? – perguntei e ela assentiu – Gostou de Lauren?

Bella assentiu uma vez mais, olhando o chão em seguinda.

- Vamos lá, eu conheço você – disse – O que não está me contando? – perguntei.

- Nada, a consulta correu bem, nós falámos sobre algumas coisas por alto, não aprofundamos – explicou – Lauren parece ser boa, então é tudo.

Eu peguei suas mãos e beijei as palmas, depois beijei seus lábios e colei nossas testas.

- O problema é que eu conheço você bem demais – repeti – Por que não gostou dela?

Bella suspirou e mordeu seu lábio. Então me olhou corando e parecendo ansiosa.

- Por que não me contou que ela gosta de você? – perguntou.

Fiquei confuso, ergui minha sobrancelha e prendi seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Por que está perguntando isso?

Ela suspirou e ficou tristinha.

- Ela gosta de você – explicou – No caminho até aqui ficou perguntando coisas sobre você e ficou perguntando se nós éramos só amigos ou... mais.

Eu sorri e voltei a beijá-la, mais demorado dessa vez. Enquanto isso segurei sua nuca e acariciei seu rosto. Bella estava parecendo uma criança insegura.

- Nós somos amigos desde que ela nasceu, eu vi a mãe dela com uma barriga gigante, é lógico que ela gosta de mim e se preocupa comigo. Eu me preocupo com ela também e gosto dela...

- Gosta? – Bella perguntou mais insegura ainda.

- Gosto – afirmei – Mas nós somos amigos e é isso, Lauren é como uma irmã para mim, nada mais – expliquei.

Bella assentiu e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Entendi – disse.

Eu toquei a ponta de seu nariz, como costumavamos fazer e a beijei em seguida. Ela continuava insegura, porque na realidade ela não tinha entendido.

- Olha para mim – eu pedi – Você é minha menina, minha maior preocupação é você, não tem ninguém no mundo que seja mais importante do que você e minha mãe. Minhas duas meninas – ela sorriu – E sabe porquê? Porque eu amo vocês duas.

Bella corou mais do que alguma vez e algumas lágrimas correram em seu rosto.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupado tentando limpar suas lágrimas. Ela soluçou e me abraçou por alguns minutos, quando me soltou ainda havia lágrimas, mas os soluços tinham parado – O que aconteceu, meu amor?

- Você disse que me ama – ela disse sorrindo – Nunca ninguém disse que me amava, nunca.

Seu sorriso estava me contagiando.

- Mas eu amo você – repeti – Muito, mais do que você poderia imaginar – completei enquanto beijava suas lágrimas e acariciava seu rosto.

Nós ficámos nos olhando e trocando carinhos durante mais alguns minutos e então Bella disse que queria ir para casa, porque eu precisava trabalhar.

- Espere – pedi – Antes eu preciso perguntar uma coisa. Meu aniversário está chegando e eu estava pensando em fazer um jantar lá em casa, só algumas pessoas. Minha mãe, Alice e o namorado, Lauren e mais Rosalie e Emmett que são dois paciente meus e acho que é isso, mas eu preciso saber se você está à vontade com essa gente toda indo lá em casa – perguntei.

Ela sorriu.

- Seu aniversário está chegando – disse. Assenti – E eu não tenho nada para oferecer.

Eu ri beijando sua testa.

- Eu não preciso de mais nada, só de sua mão na minha, seus beijos – disse beijando seus lábios – e de nossos filmes romanticos e dramáticos todas as noites.

Ela riu.

- São filmes lindos – defendeu. Assenti - É sua casa, Edward, pode levar quem quiser lá – disse.

- Não é minha casa, é _nosso lar_ e lá só entra quem nós dois quisermos e quem nos deixar confortáveis - Bella sorriu, pronta para chorar de novo – Nada de chorar, não acha que anda chorando muito? – perguntei arrancando um riso fraco de minha menina.

- Você vai estar lá, não é? – ela perguntou e eu assenti – A noite inteira? – assenti de novo – E eu vou poder ficar do seu lado? – assenti uma vez mais – Então por mim está tudo bem.

Nós dois sorrimos e nos beijámos.

- Agora eu preciso ir, você precisa trabalhar.

- Ok, vamos então – disse pegando o casaco e a chave do carro. Bella me olhou confusa – Eu vou levar você, acha que vou deixar minha menina chorosa ir sozinha?

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Isso não vai atrasar seu trabalho? – perguntou.

- Mais do que já está? Impossível.

Nós dois saimos e Alice me olhou com esperança.

- Vamos jantar sim, Alice – confirmei.

Alice deu pequenos pulinhos e veio abraçar Bella e agradecer.

- Como agradecimento eu vou ajudar você a escolher sua roupa, pode ser? – perguntou com seus olhinhos brilhando e Bella não conseguiu recusar – Perfeito.

Quando chegámos no carro Bella ficou me olhando.

- Alguma coisa que queira falar? – perguntei.

Ela assentiu e olhou seus dedos entrelaçados uns nos outros.

- Quando Lauren perguntou o que nós éramos... eu não consegui responder – explicou.

Eu sorri e me virei para conseguir mexer em seu cabelo.

- Você não sabe o que nós somos? – perguntei, ela negou com a cabeça – Eu pensei que nós estivessemos namorando.

Ela finalmente me olhou surpresa.

- Eu nunca namorei – confessou – Mas não é suposto você me pedir em namoro?

Eu ri de sua voz infantil e de seu rubor.

- Eu nunca pedi ninguém em namoro – confessei.

- Você nunca namorou? – Bella perguntou me olhando mais surpresa ainda.

- Eu já namorei, eu simplesmente nunca pedi ninguém em namoro – expliquei.

Bella entendeu e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Esqueça isso então – pediu.

- Ok – disse enquanto segurava o volante e saia do estacionamento da clínica.

_Agora eu precisava descobrir como pedir minha menina em namoro_.

_*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*_

_(Edward – 10 anos)_

_- Edward, como você pediu sua namorada em namoro?_

_- Não pedi._

_- Por que?_

_- Isso é coisa de gente velha, agora já ninguém fica pedindo, isso é coisa de boiola. Se eu beijo ela é porque namoro com ela, não é?_

* * *

_Hey meninas, está aqui mais um capítulo. Eu pensei em fazer esse jantar para finalmente juntar todas as personagens e vocês verem como elas se relacionam. O próximo capítulo vai ser bem divertido ;)_

_Vou responder as reviews agora:_

_Ana Krol: Eles são fofos mesmo, eu acho que estão ficando cada dia mais água com açucar._

_Jenni A.S.M.: Hahaha, vai ler nos dois sites agora? Olha que eu vou ficar mimada! _

_MaluPattz: Hey melhor amiga! Ela está indo bem mesmo, porque ela nunca namorou, nunca teve ninguém fazendo carinhos e tal, mas quando as coisas aquecerem um pouquinho mais os traumas todos voltam :(_

_Biia04: Vamos ver se ela vai se soltar de vez ou se vai demorar, sorte dela é que esse Edward é beeem paciente._

_Bruna Granger: Hey menina, eu não respondo algumas reviews não, eu respondo TODAS, pena que são poucas :( Então gostou dessa cena em que Alice entrou? No jantar vai entrar todo o mundo. E sim, Edward é fofo mesmo! Beijo! _


	19. Chapter XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

O dia do jantar tinha finalmente chegado e eu estava muito feliz com isso, ter todas as pessoas que eu gostava juntas me deixava alegre e descontraído. Minha mãe acabou insistindo que eu deveria convidar meus tios Eleazar e Carmen Denali, embora eu não quisesse. Nunca tinhamos sido muito chegados e além disso, eu estava começando a pensar que isso poderia ser muita confusão para Bella.

Infelizmente, no ínicio do dia 20 de Junho, estava confirmado: meus tios estariam chegando e ficando em minha casa nessa noite. Poderia ser pior? Não, não podia.

E mesmo assim o dia começou melhor do que todos os outros aniversários juntos. Eram cerca de 9h quando acordei. Bella estava sentada na beirada da cama, acariciando meus cabelos e chamando meu nome suavemente. Quando abri os olhos, ela sorriu alegre e me desejou um dia feliz, depois beijou meus lábios e me mostrou o café da manhã que ela mesma tinha preparado. Então nós passámos a manhã inteira nessa bolha, apenas nós dois, o café da manhã, minha cama e minhas memórias dos aniversários passados.

- Você não fez isso – disse sem acreditar, enquanto sua boca ficava aberta e sua mão parava a meio caminho com um pedaço de tarte.

Eu ri.

- Fiz sim – confirmei – E ela não percebeu – disse orgulhoso.

Ela finalmente comeu a tarte, rindo mais quando me olhou e lembrou toda a história de como eu tinha conseguido salvar minha festa de 7 anos.

- Impossível – disse enquanto seus olhos deixavam escapar pequenas lágrimas de tanto rir – E ela comeu? – Assenti – Lauren comeu biscoitos de cão pensando que eram bolachas? – repetiu – Sabe que eu vou contar isso, certo?

Eu a olhei ameaçador.

- Não, você não vai – disse.

Ela me olhou desafiadora.

- Quer apostar? – perguntou estendendo sua mão para eu apertar.

Eu puxei sua mão e Bella caiu em cima de mim. Então eu nos rolei e fiquei por cima, beijando seus lábios. Eu gostava de como seu sabor mentolado se misturava com minha pasta de dentes de hortelã, mas o que eu mais gostava era de como sua língua passava na minha, me deixando sempre querendo mais.

Quando nos separámos eu beijei sua testa.

- Prometa que não vai contar – pedi.

Ela sorriu e suas mãos acariciaram meus cabelos.

- O que eu ganharia com isso? – perguntou.

A olhei surpreso.

- Você está me chantagiando? – perguntei sério.

Ela tentou ficar séria, mas seu sorriso encantador ainda estava lá.

- Foi apenas uma pergunta inocente – ela explicou.

Pensei por um momento, eu precisava contar a ela sobre uma oferta que o diretor da clínica me tinha proposto, talvez agora fosse o momento certo.

- Ok – assenti – Vou dar alguma coisa em troca de você guardar a história dos biscoitos de cão só para nós – ela sorriu – Aro, o diretor da clínica, fez uma proposta ontem – comecei – Ele quer que eu apresente minha tese em Itália, onde vai acontecer uma palestra de psicologia, daqui a uns dias.

Bella me olhou sorrindo.

- Isso é ótimo – ela disse – Parabéns, Edward. Isso é incrivel.

Eu assenti.

- Sim e eu queria que você fosse comigo – disse – Se quiser, claro.

Seu sorriso morreu um pouco e Bella mordeu seu lábio.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia – disse – Isso tudo já vai sair muito caro para você, imagina duas pessoas.

Eu acariciei seu rosto, enquanto falava.

- A clínica vai pagar todas as minhas despesas, então eu irei pagar apenas as suas – expliquei.

- Então isso é ainda mais rídiculo – disse – Eu fico bem aqui sozinha, não se preocupe.

- Eu sei que fica – disse beijando a ponta de seu nariz – Sou eu quem não vai ficar bem longe de você. Bella, por favor, vem comigo – pedi – Eu vou me sentir mais confiante se você estiver lá durante a palestra.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou enquanto eu assentia – Tudo bem, só não gaste muito dinheiro, por favor – pediu.

Eu sorri e a beijei mais urgentemente dessa vez. Aos poucos minha mão desceu até à barra da sua blusa e meus dedos roçaram na pequena faixa de pele exposta ali. A pele de Bella se arrepiou e ela correu suas mãos lentamente em meu peito.

Eu troquei seus lábios pela pele exposta de seu pescoço, roçando meus lábios e beijando em seguida. Enquanto minha mão subia um pouco mais em sua cintura, explorando mais de sua pele quente e delicada.

- Edward – Bella chamou quando eu já podia sentir o tecido de seu sutiã na ponta de meus dedos.

- Hm.

- Não... mão, mão... sua mão – ela disse rapidamente enquanto se mexia debaixo de meu corpo.

Meus lábios automaticamente se afastaram e minha mão deixou de tocá-la. Minha pele estava fria longe da sua. Eu a queria _tanto_.

- Desculpe – pedi – Foi...

- Tudo bem – ela disse enquanto tentava se levantar.

*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.

Durante a tarde foi uma correria em casa. Alice tinha chegado e sequestrado Bella com ela. Eu dei algumas ordens a Alice, mas talvez eu estivesse mais nervoso com isso do que Bella.

Minha mãe chegou algum tempo depois tratando do jantar e das sobremesas enquanto me obrigava a polir cada copo e cálice naquela casa. Segundo Esme meus copos não eram brilhantes o suficiente.

Lauren chegou para ajudar também, embora ela fosse apenas uma convidada ela sempre chegava antes para ajudar.

Eu devo admitir que minha tarde foi uma pequena tortura, principalmente quando minha mãe corria atrás de mim dando ordens sobre como os talheres estavam mal colocados na mesa. Eu não lembrava de ela ser tão perfecionista. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de Carmen e Eleazar estarem vindo para o jantar. Eleazar era primo de meu pai e a família Denali nunca foi propriamente de acordo com o casamento de meus pais. Basicamente, minha mãe sempre foi muito pobre para eles. Então nesse momento Esme estava tentando provar que sabia ser elegante e requintada também. Isso mesmo, minha mãe estava entrando em uma guerrinha de crianças. Eu gostaria de poder dizer isso a ela, mas meus dedos já doíam de tanto polir os cálices, não precisava de um castigo ainda maior.

*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.

Finalmente a noite chegou. Aos poucos todos estavam chegando. Minha mãe, Alice, Lauren e Bella estavam se vestindo em meu quarto. Jasper e eu estávamos conversando sobre algum assunto aleatório. Minutos depois Rose chegou e se juntou ao restante das meninas, embora ela estivesse arrumada já. Linda como sempre. Emmett chegou uns 10 minutos depois, me abraçando alegre e cantando parabéns.

- Então chegou todo o mundo, não é? – Jasper perguntou quando Emmett terminou sua triste interpretação da música dos parabéns.

- Não, estão faltando meus tios – expliquei com uma careta.

Eles estavam atrasados 30 minutos, o que não era estranho, já que eles sempre chegavam atrasados. Não haveria problema, se as meninas não estivessem descendo as escadas. Rose foi a primeira descendo e parando no último degrau.

- Meninos – ela chamou nossa atenção – Por favor, não babem, porque elas estão muito gatas.

Piscou para nós e então chamou Alice. No mesmo instante que _Alice_ saiu de seus lábios, Jasper já estava babando e ficando de boca aberta.

Uma coisa eu devo admitir, ela era baixinha e irritante, mas era muito bonita.

A próxima descendo foi Lauren, usando cores suaves e neutras que a faziam parecer mais calma e angelical do que ela realmente era. Ela estava muito bem também, seu gosto sempre foi bom então nada que eu não estivesse esperando. Na realidade ela andava sempre tão maquilhada e arranjada que vê-la em uma festa não era muito diferente de vê-la no dia a dia.

Depois minha mãe desceu. Mostrando seu vestido novo. Encantadora, elegante e linda, como só ela conseguia ser. Quando desceu eu depositei um beijo em sua testa e a puxei pelos ombros para mais perto.

- Tão linda – comentei – Está parecendo mais minha irmã do que minha mãe.

Ela me olhou séria.

- Eu sempre ensinei você a não mentir, não comece agora.

Eu ri e minha mãe me acompanhou enquanto Rose chamava Bella dessa vez.

Eu senti quando meu coração falhou uma batida e meu sorriso se tornou bobo e idiota. Talvez eu estivesse babando como Jasper, mas quem se importava? Bella estava ainda mais linda. Seu vestido era o mais simples de todos, seus pés eram os únicos que não estavam se equilibrando em saltos e, ainda assim, ela conseguiria chamar a atenção de uma sala cheia, porque ela era simplesmente a mais linda, a mais corada, a mais encantadora e delicada.

Quando nossos olhos se cruzaram ela sorriu e mordeu seu lábio.

- Está muito mau? – perguntou tão baixo que eu precisei ler seus lábios.

Então ela caminhou até mim e eu a abracei, sussurando em seu ouvido.

- Está perfeito – elogiei – Tão linda... Minha menina é a mais linda.

Ela corou e escondeu seu rosto contra meu peito.

- Alice queria que eu usasse salto e vestido. Eu disse que não, então ela me fez escolher entre um e outro – explicou – Eu não sei andar de salto.

Eu ri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, está linda mesmo sem salto.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou e minha mãe correu a abrir a porta. Respirei fundo... isso seria uma longa noite.

- Eleazar e Carmen... que bom vê-los – ouvi minha mãe dizer e então levantou o tom de sua voz com toda a certeza para que eu conseguisse ouvir – Oh e... Tanya está aqui também... que _bom_.

Isso não era bom, _nada bom_ na realidade.

*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.

_- Tanya, me fale sobre alguém que você realmente goste._

_- Oh, mas isso é tão simples. Veja, eu sou alta e minha pele é clara, mas tem um monte de gente que acha isso lindo. Na realidade, eu me acho linda também. Estou estudando medicina, vou fazer uma especialização em cirurgia plástica, o que é perfeito porque assim eu ainda pego uns contatos bons e faço uma operação também. Não que eu não seja perfeita, mas quando as rugas começarem a aparecer... entende, não é? Ah, e eu sou uma pessoa tão incrível. Além de estar estudando medicina que é tipo uma coisa super complicado, ainda tenho tempo para ajudar algumas crianças, eu ensino algumas meninas sobre como elas devem se vestir, lá em um orfanato perto de casa. Isso é ótimo porque contribui imenso para meu currículo e..._

_(Por motivos óbvios essa parte da entrevista não está completa, seria demasiado aborrecido)_

_ROUPAS:_

_Rose: www . polyvore untitled_30/set?id=59964331_

_Alice: www . polyvore untitled_26/set?id=59862455#stream_box_

_Lauren: www . polyvore untitled_31/set?id=60038804#stream_box_

_Esme: www . polyvore untitled_29/set?id=59963595#stream_box_

_Bella: www . polyvore untitled_27/set?id=59864133#stream_box_

** LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS, explicação de alguns pontos.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Então, olá meninas!  
Eu preciso esclarecer uma dúvida que apareceu nas reviews: Lauren NÃO é uma destruidora de lares, fiquem tranquilas.  
Tanya não é destruidora de lares também, aliás essa personagem só chegou para tornar tudo mais interessante e fazer aparecer uma parte da personalidade de Bella que nós não conhecemos ainda.  
Para quem não percebeu na perguntinha, ela é uma CHATA que só sabe falar dela mesmo e chamar a atenção para... alguém adivinhou? Você aí que disse Tanya! Está certo!  
Enfim, é isso. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo ;)

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**MaluPattz: **Hey melhor amiga! Esse traumas vão ficar complicados mesmo, mas ele vai inventar uma forma de ultrapassar isso ;) Eles estão chegando lá (muito lentamente agora, mas depois do jantar a coisa vai ficar um pouquinho mais rápida, prometo)

**Lolitass**: Hey leitora nova. Como eu digo lá no Nyah: tragam os bolinhos e o café que nós temos leitora nova! Seja muito bem vinda. Que bom que está adorando. O que achou desses dois nesse capítulo?

**Keke ramoni**: Hey flor, ela gosta dele sim, mas isso não irá atrapalhar, ela sabe perder! O jantar vai ser uma comédia, garanto. Quer um spoilerzinho muito pequenino? Imagine Rose e Emmett se conhecendo! Imagine Tanya e Bella juntas! Imagine Edward tendo uma conversa séria com Jasper ;) Gostou da ideia?

**BrunaGranger**: Hey flor! Eu amooo personagem secundário. Minha preferida é Esme, por isso ela é tão lindinha aqui *-* Amo Alice também. Se prepare para cena Emmett X Rosalie no próximo capítulo. Adorou meu Emmett? Sabia que eu sempre imaginei que ele teria esse síndrome de super masculinidade? Só pode! Você escreveu um desabafo lindo, não se preocupe, eu amooo leitora que fica falando aleatoriamente sobre a fic ;) E como você ama minhas atualizações rápidas, vejo você daqui a uns dias, poucos dias ;)


	20. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

- Por que ela está aqui? – Lauren perguntou baixo perto de mim.

Realmente não sabia responder a isso, pensei que ela estivesse longe de casa, fazendo faculdade de medicina e não vindo ao meu jantar.

Não que eu não gostasse de minha prima, o problema é que... tudo bem, eu a odiava. Tanya tinha um problema com silêncio, ela simplesmente não sabia o que isso era, pior de tudo é que ela preenche o silêncio com sua voz irritante e fica falando dela mesma por horas... como se alguém quisesse saber quantas vezes ela precisa ir no banheiro todos os dias.

Para piorar toda a situação, Eleazar e Carmen são os pais mais orgulhosos no mundo inteiro. Se Tanya por algum milagre mudar de tema de conversa, eles rapidamente lembram de como ela é inteligente o suficiente para fazer medicina.

Enfim... um completo tédio. A noite tinha simplesmente acabado de ficar pior.

- Não sei – respondi a Lauren.

Mesmo a tempo de ver minha mãe entrar na sala com uma cara assustada. Logo atrás Tanya vinha desfilando, usando um vestido que deixava claro que estava aqui apenas para chamar atenção. Então ela me viu e veio correndo me abraçar e desejar felicidades. Não sei bem como, mas de repente ela já estava falando sobre como tinha sido seu último aniversário.

Rapidamente desviei a conversa e consegui apresentar toda a gente a toda a gente.

Primeira observação: Rose chocou com Emmett... talvez tenham saltado algumas faíscas quando ele piscou para ela. O que Emmett estava tentando fazer? Rose era uma mulher adulta e responsável, tentando engravidar e criar uma família. Emmett era apenas a eterna criança. Decididamente eles não foram com a cara um do outro.

Segunda observação: Minha tia Carmen não gostou de Bella, porque ficou prestando atenção em cada mínimo detalhe da roupa que ela vestia. Bella estava praticamente se escondendo atrás de mim.

Terceira observação: Bella não gostou de Tanya. Eu posso saber isso apenas pelo sorriso forçado que minha menina deu a Tanya quando as apresentei.

Sim... esse jantar decididamente promete.

Na hora de abrir os presentes, todo o mundo tinha um saco ou um embrulho em suas mãos. Todo o mundo menos Bella, que por isso mesmo se sentou longe e envergonhada.

- Amor, vem aqui ajudar com isso – eu pedi.

Se olhares matassem naquele momento eu teria caído no chão, porque Bella me fuzilou. Quando ela chegou perto e Carmen viu suas mãos vazias seu tom ficou ainda mais irritante.

- Não vai dar um presente a seu namorado, Bella? – ela perguntou.

- Eu... hm...

- Bella já me deu meu presente logo cedo, não foi? – perguntei olhando para ela e sorrindo – O presente mais lindo – disse a beijando em seguida – Ah, e é Isabella tia... não Bella – expliquei, minha menina sorriu e ficou um pouquinho mais confortável com toda essa situação.

- E o que você recebeu? – foi a vez de meu tio perguntar.

Mas essa família era toda igual, não havia um que fosse normal?

Bella abriu sua boca para responder, mas eu a interrompi.

- Shh, não conte – eu disse – Sobre nós dois ninguém precisa saber tudo – pisquei.

O restante da abertura dos presentes foi normal. Tanya me ofereceu uma gravata nova, que era a coisa que eu mais odiava e podia jurar que ela sabia isso, mas... talvez não.

As coisas aqueceram na hora do jantar.

Emmett disse alguma coisa a Rose que eu não ouvi, então agora ela estava tentando explicar, em um tom de voz nada amigável, porque duvidava que ele sofresse de super-masculinidade.

- Sua voz é fina – ela dizia apontando sua faca contra ele.

Emmett fazia uma cara de quem não podia acreditar e olhava para todos pedindo ajuda.

- Minha voz é muito grossa, se quer saber – ele respondeu, claramente tentando soar mais macho ainda.

- E sua atitude é de criança – Rose acusou.

- Bem, você parece uma criança também, apontando sua faca contra mim – ele respondeu.

Eu olhei para Bella que estava muito quieta do meu lado e ela estava prestando atenção na discussão, um leve sorriso estava tentando escapar de seus lábios enquanto ela fazia caretas com cada nova acusação.

Alice e Jasper era o mesmo mel de todos os dias, a diferença é que hoje ela estava mais arrumada, assim como ele. A conversa deles era alguma coisa como:

"Oh Jasper, você é tão lindo e maravilhoso"

"Oh Alice, você quem é linda e maravilhosa"

"Não, você é"

E eles continuavam.

Tanya estava olhando todo o mundo aborrecida, procurando por alguém para prestar atenção a alguma coisa que ela precisava contar. Então seus olhos cruzaram com os meus. E o inferno congelou. Estava tudo perdido.

- Edward querido, eu devo pedir desculpas por chegar tarde, mas eu estive doando sangue, sabe como eu sou, não é? Sempre ajudando os outros – Tanya disse se remexendo na cadeira e se endireitando, em sua pose orgulhosa.

Eu vi Bella rolando os olhos e bufando.

- Sério? Isso é muito bom – eu disse – Bella, nós deveríamos fazer isso um dia, que me diz?

Ela me olhou e negou.

- Oh, é lógico que doí um pouquinho e eles tiram litros e litros de sangue, mas é por uma boa causa. Embora eu compreenda, nem todos são tão bondosos e corajosos como eu – Tanya disse fazendo com que Bella rolasse seus olhos de novo.

- Por que não? – perguntei olhando para Bella.

A mesa inteira tinha parado suas conversas paralelas para prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo. Tanya estava praticamente tendo um orgasmo de tanta excitação de todos prestando atenção no que ela dizia.

- Porque esses sítios onde Tanya foi doar sangue são para quem vai doar pela primeira vez, depois você fica com dias marcados. Mulheres de 4 em 4 meses e homens de 3 em 3. Por isso, quem já é dador não pode doar seu sangue a qualquer hora – Bella explicou – Eu só irei doar daqui a dois meses.

Eu fiquei confuso, ela nunca tinha me dito que estava doando sangue.

- Você já deu sangue? – Esme perguntou.

Bella assentiu.

- Por que nunca me contou? – perguntei.

Minha menina não estava gostando de toda essa atenção, ela parecia querer me matar a cada nova pergunta. Então ela respirou fundo e olhou para Tanya.

- Porque quando você quer dar sangue apenas para ajudar os outros não precisa ficar espalhando por aí, mas quando você quer atenção aí sim você conta. As pessoas passam a mão no seu ombro e falam sobre como você é bondosa, não é assim Tanya? – Bella cuspiu.

E a mesa inteira prendeu a respiração. De onde Bella tinha ido buscar toda essa vontade de fazer Tanya engolir o que tinha dito? Eu estava gostando de ver, eu e todos os outros, porque Lauren tinha seus olhos brilhando da expetativa.

- Você diz isso porque as pessoas ficam passando a mão no seu ombro, é? – Tanya provocou.

- Não – Bella negou calmamente – Primeiro porque eu não fico contando para todo o mundo e depois porque no meu ombro nem todos passam a mão.

Alice que estava bebendo um pouco de vinho quase cuspiu na cara de Jasper quando Bella terminou a frase e Lauren tinha uma felicidade de vitória estampado no rosto.

E eu lentamente pousei minha mão sobre o ombro de Bella, porque _eu podia_.

Houve um silêncio pesado na mesa, em que a maioria estava tentando conter risos e gargalhadas e três pessoas estavam comendo para esconder a vergonha.

Isso mesmo, minha menina pequena e delicada tinha acabado de mostrar a Tanya alguma humildade e personalidade forte.

Alice olhou para todos e discretamente fez um barulhinho com sua língua batendo no ceu de sua boca. Jasper a olhou confuso e então riu.

E pronto, o clima estava de volta.

Minha mãe perguntou quem queria repetir e Emmett levantou seu prato sorrindo.

- Onde você guarda toda essa comida? – Rose perguntou sem acreditar.

- Sabe como é... crianças com voz fina precisam comer. Você vai saber isso logo, logo... quando sua barriga crescer e ficar gorda, vai sair rolando por aí – Emmett provocou.

Bella riu ao meu lado e eu acompanhei.

- Para sua informação – Rose rosnou – Eu não estou grávida... ainda.

Enquanto eles continuavam brigando sobre tudo, Bella estava separando sua carne dos pedacinhos de alho, com calma e paciencia.

- Você não gosta de alho? – eu perguntei enquanto ela negava – Então deixa eu comer – pedi.

Segurei meu garfo para pegar o alho, mas Bella foi mais rápida e pegou tudo com seu garfo, levantando em seguida, em direção a meus lábios. Eu comi e ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Já contou a sua mãe sobre Itália? – Neguei – Quando vai contar?

- Agora – disse piscando – Mãe – chamei – Estou indo três dias para Itália.

Emmett parou de falar e olhou para mim sugestivo.

- Lua de mel? Já? – perguntou sorrindo.

Bella o fuzilou, tal como ela fez comigo e Tanya antes. É, ela não esta para brincadeiras hoje.

- Vou apresentar minha tese – disse orgulhoso.

Todos deram parabéns.

- Eu estou pensando em começar minha tese também – Tanya disse.

E tinha recomeçado. Depois de "tese também" tudo o que eu podia ouvir era blá, blá, blá...

Não havia uma única pessoa, sem contar com seus pais, que estivesse prestando atenção a suas palavras, mas ela continuava falando feliz sobre alguma coisa.

- Você não gostou dela – eu disse a Bella.

- Desculpa Edward, é só que... sua prima é complicada, ela fica falando como se fosse melhor que todo o mundo e...

- Shh, sem problemas – tranquilizei – Ela é irritante mesmo.

Bella sorriu e pegou outro alho para mim. Eu sorri e me inclinei para beijá-la.

- Nem pense – ela disse se afastando.

- O que eu fiz?

- Você cheira a alho e aposto que sabe a alho, então nem pense – disse autoritária.

Eu ri puxei seu rosto para mim roubando um beijo rápido.

- Edward – Bella ralhou – Agora eu vou ficar cheirando a isso também.

Eu ri e beijei seu rosto.

- Hm, você vai ficar ainda mais saborosa, isso significa que vou beijar você a noite inteira.

Alguém tossiu nos arrancando dessa bolha.

- Vamos cantar parabéns? – Minha mãe perguntou.

Depois de todo o barulho e do bolo, todos ficámos na sala enquanto as meninas ficaram arrumando tudo. Claro que Tanya e Carmen estavam na sala também.

- Jasper – chamei – Pode chegar aqui um segundo?

Jasper me olhou desconfiado, mas me seguiu para o canto da sala.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Você e Alice, isso é sério mesmo? – perguntei sem saber bem como começar essa conversa.

Ele engasgou.

- Não faça isso Edward – ele pediu – Eu gosto dela, ela gosta de mim. É sério. Minhas intenções são as melhores, mas por favor não tenha essa conversa de irmão mais velho comigo – pediu.

Nós dois rimos.

- Tudo bem – eu disse suspirando, feliz que não tinha que ter essa conversa – Mas se ela aparecer chorando sabe que eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa, não é? – ele assentiu – Ok, estamos certos então.

- Edward – eu ouvi minha menina chamar da cozinha.

Segui sua voz e quando vi Bella apenas a abracei por trás e beijei seu pescoço.

- Onde está aquela caixa de chocolates? – perguntou – Eu pensei que ela estivesse no lugar dela.

Eu nem sabia que caixa de chocolates tinha um lugar próprio.

- After Eight? – perguntei.

- Sim, esses mesmo.

- Eu deixei naquele armário ali – apontei.

- Mas ali fica perto do fogão, eles derretem ali – ela explicou – Precisa colocar ali – apontou para outro armário – Ali eles não derretem.

Eu a virei e beijei seus lábios enquanto acariciava seu rosto, no final juntei nossas testas e sorri.

- Eu gosto de ver você mandando por aqui – confessei.

Bella deixou de sorrir e ficou séria.

- Desculpa – pediu – Eu não quero mandar, é só que...

- Tudo bem – eu disse depois de beijar seus lábios – Eu gosto de você fazendo dessa casa sua casa.

*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.

Quando todos já tinham saído e sobravam apenas os Denali e nós, eu e Bella percebemos que eles não tinham onde dormir. Tinha ficado combinado que meus tios dormiriam na sala, já que a casa só tinha dois quartos: o meu e o de Bella. Mas com a vinda de Tanya, nós não tinhamos onde deitá-la. Sinceramente, por mim ela podia dormir na rua...

Bella teve a ideia de pedir a minha mãe para acolher Tanya em sua casa, mas minha prima não achou isso uma boa ideia, ela queria ficar com os pais.

- Edward, ela pode dormir no quarto de visitas – Bella disse com a cabeça em meu colo e com um ar cansado e com sono.

- Que quarto de visitas? – perguntei acariciando seus cabelos.

- Onde eu estou dormindo – explicou enquanto fechava seus olhos com sono.

- Isso _era_ um quarto de visitas, agora é seu quarto.

- Apenas a deixe dormir lá, eu posso dormir no chão da cozinha, na sala, no corredor... qualquer lugar – disse – Eu só não consigo mais ouvir a voz dela e eu tenho muito sono – concluiu abrindo a boca em um bocejo.

Eu sorri e beijei seu rosto.

- Você pode dormir no meu quarto, se quiser – ofereci.

- Edward... é seu quarto, não é certo eu ficar invadindo.

- Nós estamos juntos, pode invadir sempre que quiser – expliquei. Houve silêncio durante alguns minutos – Se você se sentir confortável com isso, eu não me importo.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio e eu pensei que ela estivesse dormindo

- Sem problemas para mim – ela respondeu.

Então eu peguei minha menina no colo e a levei até meu quarto, a deitando e cobrindo com as cobertas.

Desci até à sala e expliquei onde cada um iria dormir. Preparei a cama de Tanya e ajudei meus tios com o sofá. Quando subi para o quarto, Bella estava dormindo, ainda usando seu vestido.

- Meu amor – chamei – Você precisa vestir sua roupa para dormir.

Bella nem se moveu. Eu desisti, dormir de vestido não era o fim do mundo. Me preparei para dormir e deitei do seu lado. No mesmo instante em que me deitei, Bella se aconchegou contra meu peito e meus braços envolveram sua cintura.

Sorri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.

_- Rose, se algum dia aparecesse um homem em sua vida e você já estivesse grávida, acha que seria capaz de deixar esse homem ser o pai de seu filho?_

_- Nenhum homem irá aparecer. No dia em que eu finalmente conseguir meu bêbê eu viverei para ele e só para ele. Nenhum homem será bom o suficiente para me ajudar a criar meu filho._

* * *

_Hey flores, tudo bem? Hoje estou sem muito tempo então vou só responder as reviews, ok?_

_BrunaGranger: Pseudo paixão pelo Dr. Cullen? Hmm... quem não tem? Mas eu amoooo Esme, minha super personagem. Acho que imaginar uma Esme má é impossivel. Acho que eu tenho umas 12 fics e nenhuma delas tem Esme má... que eu lembre. Eu não gosto de seguir fic incompleta também, mas nem é por demorar muito para atualizar, é só que tem autora que esquece a fic. Eu tenho uma fic que estou há uns 6 meses esperando o epilogo! Aparentemente a autora esqueceu! Enfim, é isso... beijooo!_

_Lolitass: Eles estão evoluindo mesmo, e nesse capítulo agora deu para ver que ela tem personalidade forte também, só que os traumas sempre são mais fortes que sua personalidade. Enfim, pobrezinha. Beijooo!_

_Danda: Vou ignorar você!_

_Keke Ramoni: Então o que achou de Emm e Rose se conhecendo? Coitada de Bella por conversar com Tanya? Menina, coitada da Tanya isso sim! Beijooo_


End file.
